LAZOS FORZADOS
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Despues de un error ¿que tanto puedes pagar por ello? ¿El deber y el amor? Diferentes pero donde empieza y donde acaba uno, ¿como saber que sentir cuando el lazo forzado entre ambas partes fue necesario no por voluntad? tal vez las razones fueron las incorrectas, la razon para estar contigo en un principio no fue la mejor pero ahora...ahora... No te vayas...
1. CAPITULO 1 PRIMER DIA

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**perdonen por mi ausencia he tenido algunos problemitas pero aqui estoy **_

_**ahora con una nueva historia, como ya termine un fic y estoy por terminar otro decidi subir ya estos que me andaban rodando por la cabeza jejeje **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Realmente me veras algún día? En verdad desearía poder dejar de ser la persona menos importante para aquellos que han sido importantes para mí.**_

_**Mírame, mírame, ruego a los cielos que alguien pueda verme tal y como soy y pueda amarme por lo que soy, no por lo que he fingido ser para agradarle a los demás, para encajar entre quienes se supone deben amarte.**_

_**¿Qué pasara entonces? Me he cansado de esperar lo inesperable durante todos estos años, si años, años de sufrimiento, años de desamor, años con este sentimiento callándolo sin poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, años tratando de olvidar lo que nunca fue.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

-Otro día de tortura, de verte y no tenerte –Decia Helga mientras se miraba en el espejo

El primer día de escuela, genial, estaba en su tercer y último día de preparatoria.

Las cosas en su familia habían "mejorado" si es que se le podía llamar mejorar, en realidad no sabia si esto que tenia ahora era una familia.

Hace 4 años sus padres se habían divorciado, Bob se había quedado con ella, porque Miriam había decidido irse con Olga, ella había dicho que era porque Olga estaba sola y que Bob no dejaría Hillwood por el trabajo para irse con ella.

Pero en realidad era porque ella siempre había preferido estar con mi hermana, ya que ella era mejor, su luz, su todo y con ella dejaría por supuesto su adicción al alcoholismo y medicamentos.

Yo quedaba de lado. Como siempre.

Aunque vivir con Bob no era tan malo, en realidad creo que mi padre había cambiado desde que habíamos estado en San Lorenzo, al menos para él ya no era la copia barata de Olga.

Alguien toco la puerta despertándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Helga? ¿Princesa ya despertaste?

Helga rodo un poco los ojos, había cosas a las que todavía no se acostumbraba –Si papa

-Bien cariño, voy a pasar

Helga miro como su padre entraba a la habitación, con una sonrisa que de pronto se borro al verla de arriba abajo.

-Helga –Dijo seriamente -¿Qué te dije de esa falda?

Ella se miro un segundo para después enarcar una ceja -¿Qué tiene?

-Es muy corta, hija, no iras con eso a la escuela

-¡Pero….! Bob casi todas mis amigas se visten de….

-No me interesa Helga, no quiero que uses eso y los chicos quieran acosarte o algo, lo sabes, no me gustaría…

-Lo se, que se repita lo que ocurrió con ustedes ¿No?

Bob termino de pasar a la habitación de Helga y coloco la bandeja con el desayuno que llevaba para ella.

-Pequeña comprende, te dije todo lo que paso con tu madre y conmigo para que precisamente tu…comprendas un poco mas, porque fue que realmente no hubo tanto amor entre ella y yo.

-¿Nunca la quisiste? –Pregunto con dolor la rubia.

-Si claro que si cariño, pero…solo pienso que éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando tuvimos que casarnos y….

-Lo hicieron por el embarazo de Miriam.

Bob asintió –Pero eso no quiere decir que no las amemos. Son lo mejor de nuestras vidas.

-Aunque Miriam prefiera a Olga –Dijo con molestia

-Comprende que Miriam no se siente capaz de cuidar de nadie, y con Olga se siente mejor porque tienen cosas en común y el carácter de tu hermana es menos…rudo

-No trates de justificarla papa –Dijo Helga mientras tomaba el jugo de la bandeja –Y ¿te quedarías más tranquilo si te digo que abajo tengo mi short?

Bob sonrió de lado -¿Llevas el aerosol que te compre?

-Siempre papa –Sonrió la rubia –Pero no hace falta, se defenderme ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si…esas clases fueron la mejor decisión que he tomado.

-Entonces papa no te preocupes –Lo abrazo un poco –Bueno…ya me voy, se me hace tarde

-No comiste nada Helga

-Comeré algo en la escuela

Bob suspiro –Bien –Tomo el sándwich –Al menos llévate esto, comételo camino a la parada.

-¡Criminal! Esta bien

Y posterior salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Arnold llegaba a la parada del autobús, donde se encontraba Gerald –Hola viejo

Hacían su saludo habitual.

-Hola Gerald, ¿Listo para nuestro ultimo año?

-Por supuesto, muero por salir de Hillwood

-Gerald

-Hermano ¿No te emociona? Ambos en un departamento en New York, estudiando y jugando basquetbol, sin novias, sin padres, disfrutando de la vida y nuestra soltería.

Arnold rodo los ojos –Claro pero seguramente no será tan fácil la universidad Gerald, debemos tener…

-Arnold déjalo asi, cuando hablas de estudiar y los planes que tendremos para mantener un promedio decente…me recuerdas a mi novia, y me da un poco de escalofríos.

Arnold rio por lo bajo –Por cierto ¿Phoebe y tu seguirán con la relación a larga distancia?

-Es una decisión difícil hermano, pero…Phoebe es tan madura como tu y estoy seguro de que podremos tomar la mejor decisión para ambos.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Subieron al autobús que llego en ese momento, Arnold subió primero, de inmediato al subir capto la mirada azulada que siempre lo observaba, le regalo una sonrisa tímida y amable, pero de inmediato la mirada se endureció y volteo para otro lado.

¿Cómo no dejaba de pensare en lo que nunca fue y en lo que se termino?

Tan iluso había creído que Helga lo perdonaría, pero no….por supuesto que no. Pero es que ni el mismo creía que se merecía el perdón de ella, pero ¿Por qué pedir perdón? Se terminó aquello que apenas iniciaba por ella.

-Hola cariño –Saludo amablemente Lila

-Hola hermosa

Después de que Helga terminara con él, aunque en realidad no había empezado bien, Lila casualmente estuvo ahí, ella le confeso lo que sentía por él, al principio solo eran amigos, salían y al pasar el tiempo se volvieron mejores amigos, para posteriormente darse la oportunidad de ser algo mas.

En secundaria fue cuando se hicieron novios, habían durado ya bastante, para ser mas exactos ya cumplirían 4 años juntos.

Lila lo beso dulcemente, para molestia de Helga.

-¿Hiciste la tarea, amor? –Pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo con una hermosa luz en sus verdes que hipnotizaban en ese momento al rubio, le encantaba verla tan feliz, tan….enamorada.

Sonrió –Si ¿Y tu?

-También pero no estoy segura de que este correcta –Dijo sacando el cuaderno de física. -¿Podrías decirme si es correcto?

Arnold asintió.

Helga iba atrás mirando con dolor aquella escena, estaba sentada sola, Phoebe estaba con Gerald y no tenia mas amigos….

Volteo hacia la ventana, pensando en que quizás esa seria ella…

Pero cobardemente lo abandono….

Aunque él nunca había pensado que en realidad, ella tenía miedo, miedo de que confundiera el amor con agradecimiento y no se equivocó…pues Arnold no la busco, no trato de acercarse nuevamente a ella, solo no había aceptado ser su novia aquella tarde…pero el ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por estar con ella, no le importo ni le preocupo saber su ¿Por qué? No le insistió no nada, solo acepto el primer grito del porque y sobretodo que ella huyera.

-Solo era por agradecimiento…lastima –Dijo dejando rodar una lagrima por su mejilla. –Te odio… -Suspiro dolorosamente -¿Por qué no sales de mi corazón?

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic **_

_**dejen sus hermosos comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

_**saludos cordiales a todos desde CDMX**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 UN PEQUEÑO ACERCAMIENTO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores **

**muchas gracias por leerme **

**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo **

**no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews **

**recuerden que los personajes de Hey Arnold son propiedad de Craig Bartlett**

**y no olviden dejar sus votos en sus reviews por el fic que desean actualizacion **

**saludos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TAN DURO COMO EL CAPARAZON DE UNA TORTUGA I**

* * *

_**¿Como curar el corazón? Es un órgano al final, en realidad ¿Cómo es posible que duela? Es simplemente la desesperación que tenemos al no tener lo que queremos, el aire se comprime y no pasa de forma correcta hacia nuestros pulmones, sentimos la opresión por eso en el pecho….**_

_**Pero ¿Cómo saber entonces cuando realmente duele o cuando no duele? O ¿Cómo es posible que duela? **_

_**Increíblemente tenemos la capacidad de amar, de disfrutar…entonces ¿Por qué la maldita aferrarse a lo imposible? **_

_**Técnicamente no es algo sano ni menos una decisión consiente, es solo que cuando el amor llama, la razón sale por la ventana **_

_**Cuando se ama no se razona **_

_**Cuando se ama no se piensa **_

_**Cuando se ama simplemente se pierda el espacio y el tiempo, todo, solo en el paraíso se encuentra aquella persona que con un solo mirar puede elevarte al cielo. **_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

La semanas habían pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de muchos, los meses tampoco podían hacerse esperar, estaban por cumplir su primer mes en el tercer y ultimo año que estarían juntos y como era la costumbre Rhonda Llyod no se hizo esperar para dar invitaciones de lo que seria la primera de muchas fiestas en apariencia, pues cada semana estuvo haciendo reuniones aunque ella no fue.

-Helga espero que esta vez si vayas

Helga suspiro –Lo siento Rhonda pero ya sabes que opina mi padre de esto.

-¡Barbaridades! Es nuestro ultimo año por favor cariño debes aprender a divertirte un poco y esta fiesta es para toda la preparatoria no solo para nuestro año.

-Lo entiendo princesa pero creo que tu no entiendes lo sobreprotector que puede ser Bob Pataki

-Quizás no cariño pero creo que te vendría muy bien un poco de aire ¿No lo crees?

-A mi si pero yo creo que Bob no estaría tan de acuerdo

-Bueno –Dijo Rhonda dando un ultimo respiro –Pero intenta ir ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo, lo intentare

-Enserio Helga –Rhonda se acercó mas a ella –Las fiestas no son lo mismo sin ti…amiga

Helga rodo los ojos, odiaba en verdad que Rhonda usara eso ultimo recurso para poder convencerla aunque eso era totalmente un ¡Chantaje! Y eso lo detestaba en el alma por parte de Rhonda, pero….al final ¿Cómo culparla?

Ellas se habían unido más desde hace varios años, Rhonda ya no era como cuando era niña después de lo de San Lorenzo se podría decir que muchos cambiaron, pero como ella fue para bien.

-Bien pero…. ¿Qué le digo a Bob?

-Que te quedas en mi casa por una pijamada ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmmm bueno si no funciona la verdad utilizare eso como último recurso

-De acuerdo –Con esto último se alejo

Helga cerró su casillero para poder terminar de acomodar sus cosas en la mochila cuando la persona menos indicada apareció frente a ella.

-Helga

-¡¿Arnold?!

Soltó los cuadernos que tenia en las manos, por lo que el rubio de inmediato comenzó a levantarlos.

-Lamento haberte asustado Helga.

-No…es decir –Respiro profundo –No me asustaste Arnold, es decir ¿Por qué deberías asustarme Shortman?

Arnold enarco una ceja mirándola con suspicacia –Bueno no estaría aquí si mi calificación no dependiera de tener que formar equipo contigo

-Bueno Shortman, mala suerte para ti

-Igual que para ti –Levanto el ultimo cuaderno rosa de la rubia, quien se lo arrebato –Es importante para mi esta calificación por lo que nos veremos en mi casa a las 5 ¿Esta bien?

-No…. ¿qué te crees melenudo que estoy a tu disposición?

-No, pero yo también tengo una vida como siempre dices Helga –Suspiro –Mira Helga intente que el profesor cambiara de opinión con respecto al compañero que me toco pero en verdad no pude…

-Yo hablare con él normalmente me deja hacer sola los trabajos y…

-Quizás pero ahora estaba decidido, te digo que yo mismo le insiste pero dijo que no y que quiere y espera un buen no….un excelente trabajo por parte de nosotros.

-Bien criminal –Dijo molesta –Yo tampoco quiero tener una mala calificación

-No solo es eso, esto contara como examen parcial

-Demonios, ok Arnoldo en tu casa a las 5

Arnold sonrió –Bien nos vemos entonces al rato

Helga solo se alejó lo mas rápido posible de ahí

¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años juntos como compañeros? El siguiera poniéndole de punta los nervios con solo respirar su mismo aire ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Trato de calmar su adolorido corazón mientras salía de la escuela.

.

.

.

Por la tarde llegaba a la casa de Arnold, suspiro con resignación…

-Bueno aquí voy –Susurro para si misma antes de tocar el timbre

El anciano Phill le abrió la puerta con una amable sonrisa –Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Phill ¿Y tú?

-Yo muy bien pero déjame adivinar ¿Vienes a ver a Arnold, cierto?

-Tu si sabes abuelo

-Pasa cariño, esta en su alcoba

-Gracias

Stella la mira desde la cocina sonriéndole con ternura –Hola Helga hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí

-Hola señora Shortman ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien cariño, pero que alegría verte aquí, hare la cena ¿Te quedaras verdad?

-Bueno la verdad es que yo…

-Vamos Helga quédate a cenar ¿si?

Miles venia bajando las escaleras sonriéndole

-Bueno…esta bien señor Shortman

-Helga recuerda que nos puedes llamar por nuestro nombre –Le recordó Miles

-Claro perdón…señor Sh…digo Miles

-Bueno supongo que vienes a ver a Arnold –Comento Stella

-Si señora…digo Stella

Helga se sonrojo un poco mas al ver la sonrisa que le otorgaba la madre de Arnold

-Bien ¿Por qué no subes? Enseguida les llevare unas botanas ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Está bien, no debe tomarse tantas molestias.

-Tonterías cariño, enseguida lo subo ¿Soda de naranja esta bien?

Helga sonrió apenada –Claro está perfecto

-Ahora lo subo pequeña –Dijo sonriéndole nuevamente

Helga solo siguió su camino e intento no hacer caso a sus mejillas sonrojadas ni sus nervios.

Una vez en la puerta de la habitación de Arnold, la rubia suspiro una vez mas antes de tocar.

-Adelante

Helga abrió la puerta al escuchar la voz de Arnold

-Hey –Susurro sonriéndole al rubio que estaba en su escritorio

-Hola Helga, que bueno que llegas mira –Le enseño su laptop –Estaba investigando un poco sobre el tema, hay demasiada información detallada en esta pagina, creo que terminaremos hoy

Helga sintió un pequeño cuchillo en su pecho al escuchar eso, pues seguramente era porque Arnold prefería tener el menor contacto con ella

-Claro –Fue todo lo que dijo

-Ven siéntate por favor –Dijo el rubio amablemente mientras le acercaba una silla extra

-Gracias

-Bueno yo creo que….

Helga dejo de escucharlo, ya no pensaba ni razonaba en nada, estaba en su alcoba hacia años que había dejado de ir a hurtadillas a la habitación de Arnold, bueno ni siquiera lo había espiado nuevamente desde la azotea.

Sus pensamientos perdidos son interrumpidos cuando Arnold se levanta, sobresaltándola cuando seguía aquel aroma dulce de colonia que últimamente usaba Arnold.

-Gracias mama

Puso la bandeja en el escritorio después volvió a tomar asiento

-Toma Helga –Dijo ofreciéndole el refresco

-Gracias… -Se sonrojo ya que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos que ni se percato si Arnold le había hablado o algo.

-Mi mama también nos envió las botanas toma las que quieras Helga

-Gracias Arnold

-Bueno ¿Y que opinas?

-¿De que?

Helga casi se ahoga con el refresco ¿de que se había perdido?

-Helga te decía si quieres que pongamos esta información en diapositivas para que sea mas didáctico para el profesor y mas resumido por supuesto y ¿Qué si quieres hacerlo tu o prefieres que lo haga yo?

-Lo…hago yo

-¿Segura?

-Si Arnold mejor yo…

Tomo la laptop del rubio y comenzó a realizar la lectura, necesitaba distraerse, aunque era difícil con Arnold a su lado, intento lo mas que pudo hacer caso omiso a su olor, su respiración y sobretodo el calor que despedía.

.

.

.

-Bueno por fin –Dijo Arnold mirándola sonriente

-Si…bueno yo… creo que ya me voy

-Espera te acompaño a casa

-No es necesario Arnoldo

-Claro que si Helga no te puedes ir tan noche tu sola.

-No esta tan lejos

-No irás sola

-Demonios Shortman ¿Por qué tanta tu insistencia?

-¿Por qué tanta tu necedad?

Helga suspiro

-Es inútil tu y yo…nunca nos llevaremos bien

-Eso es porque eres muy cobarde –Susurro Arnold molesto

-¿Qué dijiste? –Dijo la rubia molesta

-Lo que oíste Helga

-Óyeme bien idiota yo no soy ninguna cobarde y menos contigo ¿Qué crees que te tengo miedo o que?

Arnold sonrió había dado en el punto –Si

-Pues no….no te tengo miedo

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué no quisiste ser mi novia aquella vez cuando ambos sabemos que era lo que mas deseabas?

Helga quedo paralizada

-¿Es eso no? Es que tuviste miedo de lo que todos dijeran

-No –Dijo seriamente la rubia

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto acercándose aun mas a la rubia quien se sonrojo de inmediato –Dime Helga ¿Qué fue?

-No lo entenderías

-No lo entenderé jamás si tú no me lo dices

-No tiene caso

-Helga –La tomo de los hombros –Nunca entendí ¿Qué hice mal para que me odiaras tanto?

-No quiero lastimas –Susurro la rubia mirándolo con molestia –Así que tampoco tienes que acompañarme a casa solo por cortesía

-Helga eso no…

-De verdad déjalo asi Arnold

-Pero… -La volvió a sujetar de los hombros –No quiero dejarlo pasar, nunca podemos hablar asi y…

-Arnold para por favor

Arnold se acerco nuevamente mas a ella provocando que la rubia dejara de forcejear y sobretodo de pensar.

-Arnold….

Arnold la miro un momento mas, la tenia tan cerca, había olvidado el color de esos hermosos zafiros, que le provocaban mil emociones, emociones que no sabia como categorizar.

Y esos labios ¿desde cuándo los tenía tan rojos y carnosos? Tan….

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

En realidad la razón se había ido al demonio

Sus labios se rozaron un segundo, aunque para el pareció eterno.

-¡Arnold! –Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito -¡Esta lista la cena!

-¡Si…si mama!

Helga miro con nerviosismo al rubio

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya –Murmuro la rubia algo avergonzada

Necesitaba salir de ahí

-Helga deja te llevo…a tu casa –Dijo el rubio tomándole la mano

-Yo…creo que es mejor…que no

-Helga…

-Yo –Comenzó a salir de la habitación para después bajar casi de dos en dos los escalones

Arnold la siguió pero no fue necesario presionarse, pues su mama estaba comentándole a la rubia que ya estaba la cena.

-Vamos cariño

-Bueno es que yo…señora s…digo Stella….es que….

-Nada de peros vamos –Miro a su hijo –Vamos hijo tu también

Arnold sonrió, inconscientemente su madre le había dado lo que había estado intentando conseguir.

Después de cenar ambos rubios salieron de la casa de huéspedes por órdenes de sus padres, algo que no pudo evitar la rubia, ya era demasiado tarde y Bob ya estaba preocupado.

-Adelante –Dijo el rubio abriéndole la puerta del packard de su abuelo

-Gracias –Dijo molesta la rubia

Una vez dentro del automóvil, Arnold intento comenzar una plática pero la rubia siempre estuvo con evasivas, además de los insultos y demás.

-Listo estamos en tu casa –Dijo el rubio algo molesto por no lograr nada

-Gracias Arnold

-Helga –Tomo su brazo –Yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada y…. –Respiro –Lila no se va a enterar de esto…lo prometo

-Eso no es…

-Me tengo que ir

Arnold suspiro y se bajó del automóvil, siguiendo a la rubia, quien camino sin detenerse hasta las escaleras de su pórtico.

-Nos vemos luego

Arnold la sujeto del brazo para halarla hacia él –Si nos vemos –Dijo sonriéndole, mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios –Helga

La rubia no dijo nada, solo observo como el rubio se volvía hacia el automóvil para después irse.

Helga sonrió perdida en sus pensamientos, tocando sus labios…tal vez no era lo que deseaba, quizás solo Arnold estaba coqueteando por jugar un poco con ella, pero al final ese momento de acercamiento que habían tenido, había sido un avance para ella, tal vez no el mejor, quizás no el correcto pero por ahora su corazón…por ahora estaba mas que feliz.


	3. CAPITULO 3 LOS CELOS DE LILA I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento la demora pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic ;D**_

_**espero que les guste **_

_**muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews **_

_**espero que sigan disfrutando de mis pequeñas creaciones **_

_**dejen sus comentarios recuerden que dan de comer al escritor jejeje y tambien dejen sus votaciones de que fic les gusta mas ;D**_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3 TAN DURO COMO EL CAPARAZON DE UNA TORTUGA II**_

* * *

_**El amor, el sentimiento más hermoso, el infierno y el paraíso en un solo momento, ¿Cómo se pueden tener tantas emociones hacia una sola persona? La mejor pregunta sería ¿Cómo puedes sentir tantos sentimientos para una sola persona?**_

_**Y además de todo ¿Cómo una persona puede tenerte de una manera tan desesperante por saber cómo es el fondo de su ser?**_

_**El amor es el momento más desesperante e irracional que una persona puede pasar….**_

_**A.P.S**_

* * *

Arnold suspiraba una vez más mientras intentaba no perder la paciencia con su novia, quien toda la mañana había estado reclamándole porque no le contesto la tarde anterior, pero él sabía que sobre todo era porque había estado con Helga.

-Enserio Arnold no entiendo porque no pudiste siquiera enviarme un mensaje para saber cómo estabas y para no estar esperando a que llegaras a mi casa porque….

-Lila tu sabias que ayer no podía estar contigo, tenemos montones de tarea, entre eso y las prácticas de basquetbol….

-No me interesa Arnold, ya sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso….que no respondas el celular cuando yo te marco además…. ¿porque no me marcaste de regreso? ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo?

Arnold respiro una vez más antes de mirarla, sin contar que una rubia de ojos azules estaba mirando por encima de su amiga, sus miradas se cruzaron pero Helga bajo las miradas sonrojada levemente, el sonrío un poco ante esto.

-¡Arnold!

-Lila ya basta por favor –Arnold la miro con molestia –Sabías que tenia que realizar un trabajo en equipo y que…

-Si con Helga

Arnold enarco una ceja –Estas así por ella ¿Cierto?

Lila desvió la mirada –Por supuesto que no, ¿O debería preocuparme por algo?

Arnold rio un poco por lo bajo –Lila no creo que tengas porque ponerte de ese modo, solamente te pido de favor que no hagas una tormenta en donde no la hay

-¿Seguro?

-Lila –Dijo seriamente Arnold mientras tomaba su mano –Por favor basta, sabes que no me gustan los celos

Lila bufo molesta

-Entonces no te acerques a personas como Helga.

Arnold la miro molesto también –Lo siento Lila, pero sabes que eso no me gusta y sobretodo no puedes pedirme que deje de verme con ella o con otras compañeras, sobre todo cuando debo hacer trabajos en equipo como el de ayer.

-Pero…

-No pienso discutir mas Lila, lo siento pero esta vez no te daré gusto –Dijo el rubio dando por terminada la charla y cerrando su casillero.

Lila solo lo miro enojada mientras el rubio se iba.

.

.

.

Helga había mirado toda la escena que habían tenido la pareja que siempre fue la preferida por sus compañeros quienes los conocieron desde niños, pero había ciertas personas que no estaban tan de acuerdo pero eso no quería decir que se entrometían en ella, una de ellas era su mejor amiga.

Quien la miro por enésima vez al ver que no le prestaba atención -¿Es por lo que paso hace rato entre ellos cierto?

-¿De que hablas Phoebs?

-De Arnold y Lila, Helga de una vez te lo digo, no te hagas falsas esperanzas

-¿Qué tonterías dices Phoebe? Además yo se bien que ellos seguirán juntos y se casaran y yo…

-Tu debes seguir con tu vida ¿Hasta cuando estarás esperando que mantecado vuelva?

-Fue mi culpa ya te lo he dicho

-Quizás pero….él tampoco hizo algo diferente mas que alejarse ¿no? Que cómodo

-Phoebe éramos niños

-No importa, yo pienso que es hora de que dejes de pensar en él y que te fijes en alguien mas….como Brainy, lleva años buscando una oportunidad contigo

-No….el no me….

-Perdón ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento Helga?

La rubia no dijo nada pero Phoebe sabia que no diría que no por ese momento, algo había pasado entre ellos y mas porque el rubio nunca se acerca para poder hablar con su amiga lo cual ya era sospechoso.

-Bueno voy con Gerald, nos vemos

-Si

-Phoebe –Susurro la rubia pero ella ya se había ido

-¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

-No es eso, pero creo que…. –Miro hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja con algunos amigos, aparentemente no se había percatado –No quiero que tengas problemas y yo no quiero tenerlos.

-Escuchaste lo que paso con Lila esta mañana ¿No? –Dijo sentándose

-No, pero si vi que discutían

Arnold sonrió de lado –Lila no es la primera vez que me hace escenas de celos

-Claro pero no creo que sean lo mejor ¿O si? Además de que yo en verdad no quiero problemas con ella

Arnold se encogió los hombros –Solo quería hablar contigo sobre el proyecto que tenemos, creo que deberíamos reunirnos antes del viernes que es cuando debemos entregarlo, para revisarlo una vez mas y si tenemos algo mas que agregar hacerlo ¿Qué te parece?

Helga sintió su corazón saltar de emoción, como se dijo la noche anterior no era lo que deseaba, no era el modo, pero también no podía engañarse ya que él era y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida

Al menos por ahora…

Aunque estaba resignada a que fuera para siempre.

Pues pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido no sentía por nadie lo mismo que sentía por ella.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy a las 5 ¿Esta bien?

La rubia asintió tratando de mostrar indiferencia

-Bien pero necesito que ahora sea en mi casa

Arnold la miro curioso

-Es por mi papa, no esta nada contento de que ayer llegara tarde, así que tómalo o déjalo Arnoldo

El rubio sonrió –Como tu digas Helga

Helga miro como se fue alejando de su mesa por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que tenia y el sonrojo que tenia ahora.

No se dio cuenta de que dos personas le miraban con enojo y celos.

.

.

.

Lila miraba con una sonrisa en los labios a Arnold, quien desde la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas sobre sus sentimientos y podía percibir que no era igual a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Helga.

-¿Entonces amor podemos ir?

-Perdóname Lila pero aun no termino el trabajo con Helga, y hoy nos reuniremos también

Lila sintió un golpe en el estómago ante la respuesta de su novio

-¿Otra vez?

-Si perdona, pero podemos ir mañana saliendo de la escuela

-Quería ir hoy –Dijo molesta haciendo un puchero

-Mira hoy ya quede de revisar el trabajo con Helga, lo entregamos pasado mañana asi que…

-Es que no comprendo porque no…

-Lila por favor no comencemos una pelea que no llevara a ningún lado

-¿No te esta gustando estar con ella verdad?

Arnold bufo –Es solo un trabajo Lila, por favor….

-Esta bien amor pero quiero que me respondas los mensajes por si acabas antes para poder vernos ¿Esta bien?

-Claro pero no quiero que estés esperándome como ayer por favor –Dijo dándole un beso suave en sus labios

-Bien –Dijo ella sonriendo aunque por dentro aun estaba molesta

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Claro

.

.

.

Brainy miraba a la rubia caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, como ya era su costumbre mirarla desde lo lejos, amarla desde lejos, no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella, lo sabia pero no podía evitar querer estar cerca, estar para ella, vivir para ella.

Era todo lo que podía hacer…

Vivir para ella.

Para su felicidad.

Entonces ¿Por qué tanta la molestia cuando…?

Se maldijo mirando como habían llegado a la casa de los Pataki's.

-En la fiesta…debo…voy a intentarlo una vez mas

Se dijo a si mismo mirando con una sonrisa al cielo.

.

.

.

Helga preparo algunas botanas y sirvió algo de tomar para cuando el rubio llegara, estaba nerviosa, pero más que otra cosa estaba ansiosa por saber ¿Qué pasaría aquella tarde?

Sonó el timbre.

Respiro profundamente y miro al rubio quien estaba mirándola con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola Helga

-Hey –No se le ocurrió otra cosa –Pasa

Arnold ingreso a su casa.

-Ya tengo las cosas aquí así que….

Arnold miro un poco -¿Estás sola?

-Si mi papa llega en un rato, está trabajando

Helga lo miro con una ceja levantada sin comprender el porqué de la pregunta

-Bien –Dijo el rubio relajándose un poco antes de sentarse

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Pregunto la rubia acercando la bandeja –También tengo unas botanas por si tienes hambre

Arnold sonrió de lado –Gracias –Le ayudo a poner la bandeja en la mesa

-¿Y bien quieres revisar el trabajo?

-Pues quizás

-¿Cómo que quizás Arnoldo, no es lo que querías hacer?

-Quizás

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa tonto?

-La misma que tu me das cada que pregunto algo

La rubia solo bufo cansada -¿Viniste solo a eso? Porque si es asi creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, al final el trabajo lo terminamos ayer…

La rubia se encaminaba hacia la puerta pero Arnold la tomo del brazo y sin darle tiempo le planto un beso…

Helga no pudo hacer nada, se quedó sin aliento y solamente el néctar de la boca de su amado la hacía respirar.

Arnold la tomo por la cintura acercándolo mas a él, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, sentía lo tranquila que estaba con solo tenerla entre sus brazos, eso era algo que nunca había podido ver en ella y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca

Puso su otra mano en la nuca para acercarla, mientras sus labios luchaban contra los de ella para que abriera mas su boca, quería sentirla mas.

Helga sintió como la mano de Arnold subía por la espalda de ella por debajo de su blusa, entonces supo que era momento de reaccionar.

Lo empujo levemente –Ba….basta Arno…Arnold –Dijo entre los labios del rubio

-Aja –Susurro el rubio mientras intentaba volver a besarla, mientras su mano se iba hacia el estómago de ella, cerca de su brasiere

-Arnold –Dijo ella empujándolo con mas fuerza, provocando que el rubio tropezara un poco hacia el sillón

-¿No quieres?

Helga lo miro con molestia –Vete de mi casa

-¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que sientes? –Pregunto mirándola con molestia

-Por favor vete

-No te entiendo Helga, nunca pensé que fueras tan fría, ¿Qué no sentiste nada ah…?

-¡Vete!

Arnold la miro un momento mas antes de encaminarse a la puerta pero antes de salir la miro –Deberías de dejar de tener miedo de amar y que alguien te ame –Suspiro –Creí que eras mas valiente

-Y yo creí que eras un caballero –Susurro la rubia enfrentándolo -¿Acaso se te olvido que tienes novia?

Arnold bajo la mirada avergonzado –No

-¿Qué sucede entonces? ¿Querías divertirte un rato?

-No por supues…

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete –Helga no escucho y lo empezó a empujar –Vete

-Helga por favor –La tomo de las muñecas –Por supuesto que no quería eso

-¿Entonces?

-Comprobar…algo –Dijo sonrojándose levemente

-¿Qué?

Arnold no sabia que decir ¿Qué debía decir? Que deseaba probar sus labios porque la noche anterior volvieron los confusos sentimientos que tenia por ella.

Se oía fatal

Respiro hondo.

-Por favor perdóname no era…mi intención

-Solo quiero que te vayas por favor

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Ya lo habíamos acabado –Lo miro con dureza –Solo fue un pretexto ¿No?

Arnold no dijo nada

-Nos vemos luego –Se soltó para después entrar a su casa.

-Nos vemos Helga –Susurro mirando la puerta de la casa, mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración

Gerald tenia razón ¿Cómo para que quería saber que era lo que sentía? Helga de todas formas era la persona mas difícil del mundo ¿Cómo para que querer estar a su lado?

Era simplemente una locura.

.

.

.

Helga miraba Bob, quien había llegado con la cena, su favorita.

Se veía de muy buen humor y aunque su papa era demasiado consentidor con ella en unos aspectos no dejaba de ser su padre y le aterraba la idea de que fuera a lugares donde hubiera algo de "perdición"

Respiro hondo, quería distraerse después de lo que ocurrió con Arnold ese dia.

-Papa habrá una pequeña reunión en casa de…

-No

-Pero oye todavía ni te he terminado de decir

-La respuesta es no cariño, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas y mucho menos que tu estés en esas fiestas, aun eres una niña, no….no señor tú debes estar aquí en casa como una niña buena.

-Pero…

-Helga no insistas

Helga suspiro, si quería salir debía hacerlo –Papa lo que ocurre es que la reunión es una pijamada en casa de Rhonda, es para chicas obviamente y ahí estará Phoebe, solo queremos pasar una agradable noche entre chicas

Bob la miro culpable –Oh…perdóname hija yo…

-No te preocupes papa, pero para la próxima deberías dejarme terminar de explicarte

-Tienes razón princesa, y ¿quieres ir supongo?

-Si

-Bien…si va a estar Phoebe imagino entonces que no habrá bebidas ni nada

-Es una pijamada papa por supuesto que no

-De acuerdo ¿Cuándo seria entonces?

-El viernes papa

-¿Y vuelves el sábado?

-Claro

-Bien te quiero aquí al mediodía ¿Esta bien?

-¿Qué tal a las dos?

Bob enarco una ceja –Mmmm a la una

-Hecho

-Bueno cariño entonces cuéntame ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?

Helga platico animadamente con su papa durante toda la noche.

.

.

.

Ya era viernes, Helga estaba en su casillero cuando alguien interrumpió su pequeño reacomodo de mochila.

-Hola Helga

-Shortman –Dijo sin mirarlo

-Volvemos al Shortman ¿eh?

Helga respiro –¿Qué se te ofrece Arnold?

-Bueno solo quería comentarte que el profesor acaba de decirme que le gusto demasiado el trabajo que le entregamos

-Genial, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esa materia ¿No?

-Si –Miro los libros de la rubia -¿Helga iras esta noche a la fiesta de Rhonda?

-Todos irán ¿No?

-Lo se pero normalmente no vas a fiestas solo quería saber

-¿Por qué el interés?

-Solo quería saber

-Bueno eso no es de tu incumbencia, mejor deberías ir a ver si tu noviecita ira ¿No?

Arnold rodo los ojos –Tienes razón no se que hago aquí

-Exactamente

-Bueno solo quería avisarte lo del profesor, nos vemos

-Si como sea

Arnold bufo alejándose de ella

A veces la detestaba tanto que quería…

Desaparecerla.

Pero entonces paso algo que no esperaba, al menos no se lo imaginaba.

Brainy se acercaba a la rubia.

Cuando escucho como pronunciaba su nombre Helga, fue inevitable mirarlo, algo paso en su interior, algo ardió, algo dentro de él cambio al ver como el rubio tocaba a Helga.

Sin querer admitirlo como siempre, pues era obvio que algo había cambiado pero hace mucho.

Algo dentro de él nunca estuvo bien desde la vez en que la rubia lo había rechazado, nunca pudo tampoco asimilar todo lo que sentía de una forma u otra siempre había escapado de sus propios sentimientos y las personas alrededor tampoco ayudaron mucho.

Lila lo observo desde la distancia, sintiendo los celos nuevamente arder en su interior, desde el otro día había notado que el rubio volvía a tener demasiado interés en Helga, y eso…eso no podía ser posible, porque ella, ella era la chica mas bonita de la preparatoria, y Arnold era para ella, para ella como siempre debía ser desde que eran niños, y como serian en la universidad, él no podía dejarla, no lo haría.


	4. CAPITULO 4 LOS CELOS DE LILA II

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores **

**lamento la demora **

**pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic **

**espero que les guste **

**:D**

**saludos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 LA FIESTA DE RHONDA**

* * *

_**¿Amor o deseo? Juego en fuego, jugar con las llamas del amor es tan peligroso como jugar con las llamas del deseo, de la lujuria, dos sentimientos desiguales pero con una gran intensidad entre ambos.**_

_**Pero ¿Cómo culpar los sentimientos que uno puede acoger en su alma? ¿Cómo saber distinguir el amor del deseo? ¿El amor del cariño? ¿El amor del gusto? Todos parecidos ninguno es igual pero de un modo a otro todos se toman de la mano para llevarlos juntos hacia el verdadero camino del amor.**_

_**El amor, lo mas hermoso del mundo.**_

_**El camino hacia la felicidad plena.**_

_**A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga miraba a Brainy algo cansada.

-No tengo muchas ganas de tener una cita en este momento, Brainy, no me lo tomes mal.

-Helga por favor –Tomo su mano –Quiero solo….solo una oportunidad, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió ese día, no era mi intención asustarte o molestarte

Helga lo miro con molestia –Mira lo que paso ya no tiene caso hablarlo, pero tampoco que lo vuelvas a intentar porque si lo haces de nuevo te…te las veras con mi puño –Dijo la rubia mostrándoselo cerca de su cara para amenazarlo

-Lo siento Helga, no lo hare de nuevo al menos sin tu consentimiento

-Entonces nunca volverá a pasar –Dijo la rubia bajando el puño

-Esta bien Helga, pero me gustaría ir contigo a la fiesta como amigos claro

-La verdad no se Brainy, ni siquiera se si iré, ya sabes que nunca voy

-Podrías intentarlo

-Nos vemos luego Brainy –Y con eso se fue la rubia.

Brainy solo la miro con dolor y molestia por el rechazo de nuevo.

Arnold sonreía levemente al ver que la rubia no le hacia mucho caso a aquel chico de lentes que tanto detestaba.

-¿Amor? –Lila llego del otro lado

-¿Qué paso Lila?

-¿Hoy si iremos a donde te dije verdad? Además quiero ir al cine

Arnold cerro su casillero –Lo siento Lila, pero quede con Gerald de que iríamos a la fiesta de Rhonda

-Pero sabes bien que no me gustan esas fiestas

Arnold bajo la mirada un poco intentando que Lila no viera su molestia –Pues si amor, pero sabes que siempre voy a esas fiestas para estar con Gerald

-Ya se que lo haces para cubrirlo en su casa, pero no importa si esta vez no vas

-No es solo eso Lila, al dia siguiente vamos a irnos a jugar basquetbol lo sabes y no pienso dar dos vueltas

-Esa no es tu responsabilidad, Gerald puede moverse solo no es un niño y tu no…

-Lila –Siseo molesto el rubio –No estoy dispuesto a discutir mis planes contigo, eres mi novia pero no olvides que no eres mi dueña

-Arnold, últimamente has estado raro, no has querido estar conmigo a solas

-Lila eso no es verdad ayer estuvimos la tarde juntos

-Si pero…te sentí raro

-Tal vez sea porque todo el tiempo has estado exigiéndome mas tiempo y mostrándome tus celos

Arnold cerro su casillero con molestia –Tal vez si no estuvieras viéndola todo el tiempo yo…

-¿Qué dices?

-Sabes bien de que hablo

Arnold suspiro –No seguiré peleando contigo, si quieres vamos al lugar donde querías ir, pero yo me voy a ir a la fiesta en la noche.

Lila no dijo nada pero siguió a su novio, prefería no pelear nuevamente con él.

.

.

.

Helga guardaba su ropa en la mochila, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Hola cariño

Helga sonrió ante la voz -¿Qué onda princesa?

-Vienes ¿Cierto?

Helga rio por lo bajo –Como si no me conocieras, claro que voy, cuando una Pataki promete algo lo cumple

-¿Y que le dijiste a tu padre?

-Que habrá pijamada en tu casa

-Muy bien mi pequeña amiga mentirosa

-¡Oye!

Rhonda se rio –Lo siento, pero es verdad, pero no te preocupes estoy orgullosa de ti

-Bueno princesa nos vemos en un rato

-Esta bien, solo no tardes porque quiero arreglarte yo misma

Helga rodo los ojos

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si! Es la primera vez que vienes y yo quiero que sea espectacular.

-Demonios, esta bien Rhonda en un rato voy

-Bien nos vemos, cariño

-Adiós.

Suspiro mientras dejaba de lado su celular cuando de pronto le llego un mensaje.

-_"Hola Helga, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que no te moleste que te mande un mensaje, quería disculparme por lo del otro día, y espero que por este medio si me permitas hablar mas contigo" _

-¡Arnold!

Helga respiro profundamente varias veces y comenzó a escribir

_-"¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?"_

_-"Ya ves, puedo hacer milagros"_

_-"No es gracioso Arnoldo" _

_-"¿No me agregaras?"_

Helga dudo unos segundos

_-"¿Helga?"_

Suspiro mientras agregaba el número de Arnold.

_-"Listo Arnoldo, pero no creas que por eso…puedes estar hablándome de lo que sea"_

_-"Ya veremos, Shortman, nos vemos"_

_-"¿Iras?" _

_-"Nos vemos, Shortman"_

Y con ello dejo el celular a un lado, para seguir guardando su ropa.

En ese momento alguien toco su puerta.

-Adelante

-Hola cariño ¿Ya te vas?

-Si papa, no quiero irme tan noche –Dijo sonriéndole

-Puedo llevarte yo…

-No papa no te preocupes, quizás deba pasar con Phoebe para que no se vaya sola

Bob miro a Helga un poco suspicaz pero no insistió –Bien entonces comemos y te vas ¿No?

-Si papi –Se acerco a abrazarlo –No te preocupes por favor

Bob odiaba que le hablara asi, porque sabia que era para que el estuviera tranquilo y además para convencerlo de que no estaba haciendo mal.

Suspiro

-Bien cariño, entonces vamos antes de que se enfríe lo que te prepare.

-Claro voy

.

.

.

Helga caminaba tranquilamente por la calle camino a la casa de Rhonda.

-Hola Phoebs, ¿a que hora llegaras a casa de Rhonda?

-Hola Helga, yo creo que mas tarde, Gerald va a venir por mi

-¿Solo?

-Siempre viene solo –Dijo la pelinegra sabiendo a que se refería

-Pero alguna vez me dijiste que iba en el coche de Arnold ¿No?

-Si pero supongo que fue la vez en que no fue a la fiesta y se tuvo que quedar con Lila

Helga se molesto al oír eso

-Bueno Phoebs entonces te veo en un rato

-Nos vemos Helga

Colgó el teléfono, cuando llego un nuevo mensaje de Arnold.

-_"Te veo en la fiesta, por favor no me digas que no, estaré buscando una oportunidad para hablar contigo, Helga, hablo enserio"_

Helga solo lo leyó, pero prefirió no contestar.

.

.

.

Rhonda estuvo toda la tarde tratando de arreglarme, odiaba cuando hacia eso, hace algunos años prácticamente me obligo a deshacerme de mi uniceja, y además me obligo muchas veces a hacer ejercicio.

-Rhonda creo que es mucho maquillaje

-Yo creo que te ves muy bien Helga –Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo –Bien hora del vestido –Se acerco al closet para sacar un hermoso vestido rosa con adornos morados en ciertos lugares.

-Eso esta demasiado cortó Rhonda

-No se nota tanto

-Rhonda no me voy a poner…

-No te pregunte querida amiga ahora pruébatelo –La empujo al baño

Helga solo bufo para después empezar a desvestirse. Cuando se miro en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba acomodado como aquella vez que se disfrazó de….Cecile.

Suspiro, parecían años luz de eso

Su maquillaje no era realmente tanto, era a simple vista muy ligero pero la hacia lucir hermosa.

_"Ojala eso pensara Arnold" _pensó con dolor

-¿Helga?

-Ya voy

Se colocó rápidamente el vestido que le había dado Rhonda, este era de manga ¾, descubierto de los hombros, algo escotado, y se amoldaba muy bien a su figura, la parte de abajo era entablada y le llegaba a mitad del muslo.

Rhonda tenia razón, no se notaba tanto, pero aun así se puso sus shorts de licra color negro.

Cuando salió del baño, Rhonda sonrió dulcemente –Te ves espectacular Helga.

-Gracias

-Toma –Me paso mi listón rosa que ahora estaba formando un pequeño moño

-No se si ocuparlo

-Te ves hermosa con el –Ella le guiño un ojo, provocando el sonrojo de la rubia, Rhonda sabia todo lo que había pasado y sobretodo sus sentimientos por el rubio, y como ella se enamoro de él, Rhonda al igual que Phoebe se volvieron sus confidentes.

-Gracias.

-Bueno cariño ¿vamos?

-Si –Helga sonrió era su primera fiesta desde que comenzaron segundo de secundaria.

Cuando Bob comenzó a pensar que esas fiestas la pondrían en peligro para ser mas exactos.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba por todos lados buscando a cierta rubia, Rhonda había dicho que si estaba en la fiesta cuando Phoebe le pregunto.

Cuando la encontró, no fue en la mejor escena que quiso encontrarla

Brainy estaba con ella.

-Brainy ya basta te dije que no…

-Vamos Helga, quiero que seamos de nuevo amigos y además solo quería que supieras que estas hermosa el dia de hoy.

-Gracias pero…

-¿Helga?

La rubia se congelo

Arnold no dejaba de mirarla, estaba simplemente hermosa, además de que llevaba su listón hermoso como diadema, rosa como siempre, le encantaba.

-Te ves hermosa

Brainy le miro con molestia -¿Y tu novia?

-No vino –Respondió Arnold con el mismo tono que él.

-Ahora entiendo, buscas entretenimiento ¿no? –Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio con lentes

-No –Dijo el rubio –Helga quiero hablar contigo

La rubia no sabia que hacer, aunque quedarse con Brainy no era la mejor opción.

-Esta bien –Dijo después de unos segundos para molestia de Brainy.

-Helga –Susurro el joven de lentes con dolor

-Nos vemos después Brainy –Dijo la rubia para después dar media vuelta

-Nos vemos –Dijo el rubio sin volver a mirarlo

.

.

.

-¿quieres tomar algo? –Pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba una cerveza de la cocina

Helga solo observaba –No tomo

-¿Segura?

-Segura Shortman

Arnold rio -¿Volvemos al apellido?

Helga prefirió desviar el tema –No sabia que tomabas

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes porque no has querido –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole con coquetería

Helga bajo la mirada –Bueno…¿Qué querías decirme?

-Toma una conmigo por favor –Dijo el rubio sintiéndose algo raro de que ella no quisiera tomar algo

-Bien –Suspiro la rubia mientras se acercaba a tomar un vaso de los que estaban servidos

-Bueno ¿vamos?

Ambos caminaron hacia el jardín de la casa de Rhonda, para después sentarse en una de las mesas.

-¿Y bien?

-Helga yo quiero decirte que…

Se acerco a la joven un poco mas para obtener su atención.

-Arnold….

-Helga ¿Te gusto?

Helga se sonrojo levemente ante esa pregunta, pero no respondió.

Arnold acaricio su mejilla suavemente antes de acercarse un poco mas.

¿Qué demonios pasaba por su mente?

Ni el mismo lo sabia

Comenzó a besarla nuevamente, con suavidad, con dulzura, Helga le respondió un poco el beso, tímidamente lo notaba.

Bajo su mano lentamente y con nerviosismo hacia el hombro de la rubia, sentía la carnosidad de los labios de Helga entre los de él, ella parecía algo nerviosa.

Su mano llego cerca de su busto, ahí fue donde ella se sobresalto y se despego completamente de él sonrojada.

-¿Pasa algo?

Helga estaba sonrojada -¿Qué…que…es lo que pretendes?

Arnold también estaba sonrojado, ni el mismo lo sabia.

-Yo…

-Tienes novia, por… ¿Por qué quieres besarme?

-Lo lamento –Dijo con culpa –Es solo que… -La tomo de la mano, Helga esta vez no lo quito. –Cuando estoy cerca de ti…no se que me pasa

Helga lo miro, observo en él un brillo diferente, sus contornos de sus pupilas estaban mas obscuras que antes, la miraba de un modo diferente, un modo que la hacia doblegarse, la hacia perder ella misma su cabeza, esa mirada parecía que la quemara.

Arnold se acercaba nuevamente para besarla nuevamente, ella no sabia que hacer, no sabia ¿Responder o no responder?

_"Al diablo"_ se dijo internamente antes de levantar sus manos hacia el cuello del rubio, quien se sorprendió por un momento antes de seguir acercándose.

Ella termino la distancia, el beso de ella fue muy diferente al de hace unos minutos donde respondía con timidez, ahora parecía no tenerla, estaba ansiosa, sentía demasiadas cosas que ella transmitía, como cuando eran niños, volvían sentimientos confusos.

Eso aumentaba el deseo que tenia de tenerla en sus brazos, de besarla, de tocarla…subió su mano lentamente intentando no espantarla nuevamente, hasta que llego al busto de la rubia, ella esta vez no lo quito pero sintió como temblaba.

Bajo después su mano para la pierna de la rubia que estaba arriba de la suya.

Helga tembló nuevamente pero no corto el beso. Entonces comenzó a subir su mano hasta cerca del glúteo de la rubia, quien comenzó a empujarlo, pero él la sujeto de la cintura con la otra mano con mas fuerza.

-Ar…Arnold –Susurro débilmente la rubia. Mientras Arnold comenzó a besarla del cuello, se escuchaba tan dulce, tan frágil, era una parte que no conocía de ella y lo estaba volviendo loco.

-No…no…puedo –Susurro ella mientras lo alejaba

-¿Por qué?

Arnold le miraba con lujuria. Ella lo noto. La deseaba como ella a él, pero de un modo diferente.

Ella lo amaba.

El no.

No debía olvidarlo.

-¿Y Lila?

Arnold se alejo entonces -¿Por qué tienes que sacarla ahorita? –Tomo la cerveza y comenzó a tomarla

Helga lo miraba mientras se subía el vestido del lado donde Arnold estuvo intentando quitarlo

-Porque es tu novia.

-¿Y eso que?

Helga se molesto

-¿Eso que? –Se levantó -¿Arnold que pretendes conmigo?

El rubio también se levantó –Nada

-¿Y los besos…? ¿Y esto? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Arnold se acerco –No respondiste si te gustaba o no ¿Me dirás ahora?

Helga no le respondió pero se acerco a él -¿Y tu me responderás? ¿Qué importancia tiene mis sentimientos? Ahorita se trata de….¿qué es lo que quieres o no conmigo?

-Nada –Dijo el rubio molesto –Como tú…nada

-Arnold

-¿Qué? –Dijo el rubio con molestia -¿Qué esperas de mi?

Helga le soltó una abofeteada –Nada, nunca ¡Nunca he esperado nada de ti! Pero esto jamás lo espere, eres un….¡Idiota!

Quiso darle otra pero Arnold detuvo su mano

-No lo vas a hacer de nuevo Helga, no soy un niño ya, no tengo porque aguantarme cuando me insultas o me tratas mal y menos si quiero besarte porque simplemente quiero

Helga sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos

-Te odio

Arnold la miro sin inmutarse pese a lo que por dentro esas palabras provocaron

-Yo también

Y la soltó… la dejo irse, solo la miro llegar hacia donde estaba la cocina, pero prefirió no seguirla, estaba demasiado molesto, pero ni siquiera sabia porque se molestaba, ella tenia razón en estar enojada.

El era el loco.

El que tenia miedo

Y no sabia como quitárselo

Miedo…miedo de amarla…miedo de aceptar…miedo de querer afrontar la verdad de lo que hace tiempo sabia que ocurria.

Era un cobarde…


	5. CAPITULO 5 INOLVIDABLE FIESTA I

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores**

**lamento mucho la demora pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste **

**mil gracias por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews :D**

**saludos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 ENTRE MENTIRAS Y CONFLICTOS I**

* * *

**Los celos los peores consejeros del mundo, un sentimiento tan intenso y puro como lo es el amor, pero a la vez tan negro ¿Cómo es eso posible? Simple cuando hay amor hay confianza**

**Sin confianza no hay amor  
Y sin amor hay inseguridades  
Es donde entran los celos que no es más que la desconfía e inseguridad de los sentimientos.**

**Y con esto simplemente el amor, el respeto y todo lo hermoso del amor no existe...**

**A.P.S  
**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquella pequeña pelea que tuvo con Arnold, procuraba no tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con el rubio desde entonces y este había hecho el intento más de una vez pero ella siempre daba la misma respuesta

_"!Aléjate Shortman o te juro que no volverás a ver con tu ojo derecho!"  
_  
Aún así el rubio lo seguía intentando cada que lograba verla que eran escasas las ocasiones, que fueron contadas ya que siempre huía al finalizar la clase y a la hora de la salida para que el no pudiera encontrarla.

Por otro lado seguía confundida por lo que el rubio buscaba con ella, ¿Que demonios era lo que quería? No entendía y no quería seguir con el juego de que la besaba y simplemente porque lo deseaba porque quería, porque no va a permitir que se burlara de ella.

Nadie se burlaba de Helga G. Pataki.

.

Era final de parciales y pese a que había estado estresado y distraído por ello, no lograba del todo alejar la hermosa imagen de cierta rubia desde aquella noche en la fiesta de Rhonda y eso sentía que había estado afectando ya demasiado su relación con Lila.

Sus celos ya eran intolerables para él y los desplantes de él ya estaban llegando a su límite para Lila.

Además Lila ya no se veía tan linda como antes y por supuesto eso hacia que la viera con fastidio, ¿siempre había sido asi? Porque no lo noto antes ¿Entonces?

-¿Te veré algún día para platicar si quiera? –Dijo la pelirroja mirándolo con molestia

Arnold bufó

-No exageres Lila

-Es enserio Arnold ya no te veo nunca y ni siquiera te dignas a acompañarme a mi casa como antes desde hace una semana

-Vamos Lila -Arnold fingió una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Lila -Ambos hemos estado muy tensos y ocupados por los exámenes

-Si Arnold, hemos estado ocupados pero hoy fue el ultimo examen ¿Me vas a acompañar a mi casa? Además hace mucho que no salimos

-No exageres, Lila, salimos hace una semana

-Porque te estuve insistiendo para ver la película pero ni la viste

-Te dije que no quería ver esa película

Lila lo miro dolida -¿Entonces te obligue?

Arnold sonrió fingidamente una vez mas –No, si accedí fue para que tu pudieras verla

Lila sonrió -¿Si te importo entonces?

Arnold suspiro –Ah si

-¿Me acompañas entonces?

-Claro –Suspiro el rubio mientras cerraba su casillero

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Rhonda?

-¿La de hoy?

-Exactamente

-Supongo que si, no le he preguntado a Gerald

-¿Qué él decide? –Dijo molesta frunciendo el ceño

-Lila no comencemos

Lila suspiro intentando mantener la calma

-Vamos –Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida

Arnold la observo hasta que vio una cabellera rubia pasar, sonrió para si mismo al ver aquella hermosa mujer que le estaba robando sus sueños y todo.

.

.

.

Helga arreglaba su mochila, segunda vez que le tenia que mentir a Bob, pero no podía fallarle a Rhonda, la estuvo molestando desde hace una semana para que fuera a la fiesta de ese dia.

-¿Ya te vas cariño?

-Si papa, quede de ir a ayudarle a Rhonda con Phoebe antes de que lleguen las demás chicas, ya sabes con botana y preparando experimentos de mascarillas para chicas como nosotras.

-De acuerdo, mi amor –Miro a la rubia quien cerro la mochila antes de mirarlo –Sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi ¿Verdad cielo?

-Lo se papa –Le dio un abrazo –También lo eres tú para mi

-Ve con cuidad cariño

Helga solo asintió

A veces sentía que su padre sabia cuando ella mentía.

-Te traje una hamburguesa ¿La abandonaras o puedes quedarte a comer con este viejo?

Helga rio –Me quedo, sabes que una hamburguesa para mi es una hamburguesa que seria un crimen dejarla

Bob también rio –Vamos amor

.

.

.

_"Espero que vayas a la fiesta, necesitamos hablar"_

Helga no comprendía ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Antes ni siquiera la notaba, ojala volviera a esa época de ser invisible para Arnold.

Por ahora lo único que se le ocurría era no alejarse de Phoebe o Rhonda, para asi no caer en la tentación del cruel juego de Arnold.

No lo permitiría.

.

.

.

En cuanto llego a la mansión de los Lloyd, comenzó a buscar a Helga, estaba ansioso por poder verla, poder abrazarla, besarla….

Dios ¿Qué pensaba?

Debía de pensar en Lila, pero ¿Qué rayos? ¿a quien demonios esta engañando? El ya no sentía nada por la pelirroja, y ahora se comenzaba a preguntar si realmente alguna vez sintió algo mas que cariño por ella.

Suspiro frustrado

-¿Estas bien viejo?

-Si Gerald ¿Dónde esta Phoebe?

-Pues seguramente con Rhonda y Helga

-¿Helga?

-Si, Phoebe me dijo que vendría ¿Por qué la sorpresa? –Dijo mirándolo con suspicacia

-No por nada, es que…bueno solo…me sorprendió

-Si entiendo Pataki en fiestas, es la segunda vez asi que creo que debemos acostumbrarnos.

-Eso creo –Arnold miro por un momento al frente, esperando ver llegar a la hermosa rubia, con sus ojos azules brillantes, con sus labios rosados y carnosos, su figura tan hermosa caminando con gracia por…

-¡Arnold!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me gritas Gerald?

-Arnold no me hagas mucho caso pero yo he visto esa cara antes y….comienzo a preocuparme así que iré al grano…¿te gusta Helga?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

-Espero que si viejo

Arnold lo miro con molestia

-Gerald, ¿es enserio?

-Dímelo tu –Dijo el moreno serio

Arnold bufo aun mas molesto –No Gerald, Helga no me gusta

-¿Seguro?

Arnold sonrió –No, al menos no de la forma que tu crees

-¿Entonces de que forma Arnold?

Arnold rio un poco –Sabes ¿Qué es divertido?

-No –Dijo Gerald mas confundido

-Pataki no es tan ruda y fría como creemos –Dijo avanzando seguro hacia la cocina, donde había visto la melena rubia danzar

Gerald solo lo miro preocupado, pero no pudo seguirlo porque en ese momento llego Phoebe.

-Hola amor

-Hola princesa –Le sonrió dulcemente a su novia mientras la besaba.

.

.

.

Helga miraba los bocadillos que había hecho habían quedado realmente apetecibles.

Sabia que Phoebe se había ido con Gerald esperaba que Rhonda no se tardara en regresar a la cocina, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien pensó que era ella.

-Vaya princesa hasta que vue… -Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes que le miraban con intensidad.

-Hola Helga

-Arnold

-Que bueno que viniste Helga y espero que podamos aprovechar este momento para…

-No tenemos nada de que hablar y creeme no vine por ti

Arnold sonrió tranquilamente -¿Tienes miedo entonces?

-Obviamente no Arnoldo, solo no creo que haya algo que tengamos que hablar

-Yo creo que si Helga.

Se acerco a ella peligrosamente y la rubia retrocedió –Si te acercas mas, sufrirás con mis puños, Shortman

Arnold la miro con molestia -¿Enserio?

-Si no te acerques

-¿Por qué tanto temor Helga?

-Solo no quiero hablar contigo, porque no hay nada que hablar

Arnold suspiro –Bueno entonces me voy

-Es lo mejor

Arnold la miro un momento mas antes de irse

.

.

.

Brainy miraba a la rubia quien bailaba tranquilamente con Rhonda, había estado practicando como acercarse a la rubia sin siquiera tener que temer por su vida, esperaba y funcionara.

Se arrepentía tanto de aquel dia, por su atrevimiento la rubia se alejo por completo de él, y se había dado cuenta de que Arnold estaba nuevamente interesado en ella.

No se lo permitiría

La rubia seria suya, solamente suya

Llego a donde estaba –Hola Helga, estas hermosa

Helga lo miro un momento percibiendo el olor a alcohol.

-Hola Brainy gracias –Dijo seria

-Que gran fiesta Rhonda, gracias por invitarme

-Siempre lo hago –Dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme al balcón, Helga? Me gustaría hablar contigo

-Lo lamento zopenco pero estoy con Rhonda.

El rubio enarco la ceja –Por favor

Rhonda observo que Brainy no dejaría de molestar a su amiga –Sera mejor que vayas Helga, para que asi te deje en paz –Susurro a la rubia en su oído

Helga la miro con cara de pocos amigos por lo que Rhonda le dijo –No te preocupes estaré viendo desde aquí

Helga suspiro –Si no hay opción –Susurro mientras miraba a Brainy –Vamos

.

.

.

Arnold observo como la rubia se iba con Brainy al balcón, había estado sentado en la pequeña barra donde estaban los bocadillos y bebidas, pero no había quitado la mirada de la rubia en toda la noche.

Eso lo noto Gerald, mientras bailaba con Phoebe, su amigo estaba mas que perdido y lo peor es que era un tonto y ciego al querer hacerse el estúpido con respecto a sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Brainy miraba con dulzura a la rubia, con un brillo pequeño en sus ojos de lujuria disfrazada por su ternura fingida, el estaba comenzando a desesperarse ante su obsesión con Helga, el alcohol no ayudaba y menos el modo en que Helga lo trataba.

Comenzaba a creer que la rubia era una total idiota al creer que Arnold en algún momento le haría caso, pero para el caso el estaba en la misma situación y quizás un tercero diría lo mismo, pero el sentía que era diferente con él.

Pero simplemente no podía dejar de creer que el merecía el amor de la rubia mas que nadie.

Era idiota quizás, pero así lo miraba el, nadie era mas merecedor de su amor que él.

-¿Y bien Brainy, me dirás para que me sacaste de la fiesta o solo me veras como idiota?

-Helga yo quiero…quiero -Se sonrojo levemente ante la mirada dura de la rubia.

-¿Qué Brainy?

Brainy se acerco entonces tomándola de los hombros para después plantarle un beso intenso en los labios de la rubia, que trataban de cerrarse, ella abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y molesta y de inmediato comenzó a empujarlo.

-Vamos por favor -Susurro el rubio al ver que ella lo empujaba -Al menos deberías intentarlo, Helga -Dijo acercándose de nuevo o mejor dicho intentando continuar estar pegado a ella.

-¡No! -Grito la rubia en ese momento en modo de desesperación quiso empujarlo mas fuerte, pero el rubio la halo y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella forcejaba con él, pero este no la soltaba pese a los intentos de la rubia al golpearlo como podía.

Ronda a lo lejos se dio cuenta pero antes de que pudiera salir a donde estaban los rubios, Arnold la detuvo y solo le dijo que el se encargaba antes de salir.

-Suéltala -Siseo tomando a Brainy del brazo para halarlo aunque este no soltaba a la rubia.

-¿Me obligaras? ¿Tu? -Se burlo Brainy mirándolo

Arnold se tenso ante esa mirada de burla que no soportaba la cara del joven, por lo que cerro su puño listo para golpearlo pero la rubia comenzó a hablar.

-Arnold no -Dijo suavemente tocando el puño del rubio, quien inmediatamente se congelo.

-Helga

-Brainy ya me va a soltar ¿Verdad? -Lo miro con frialdad y dureza.

Brainy estaba entre seguir peleando o mejor soltarla, cuando de pronto la rubia se soltó con un jalón, solo falto ese momento dudoso en su mente para que la rubia se alejara de él.

-Helga –Susurro

-No me vuelvas a dirigir una sola palabra –Murmuro molesta la rubia alejándose

Arnold lo solto –No te acerques de nuevo a ella Brainy

-No es de tu propiedad y no tengo que hacerte caso

Arnold se burlo mientras lo empujaba –Solo haz caso a lo que se te esta diciendo –Dio media vuelta para seguir a la rubia

-Estaba asustada, creí que ese bruto te iba a hacer algo –Susurro Rhonda tomando su mano de la rubia, quien le sonreía para que se calmara su amiga

-Gracias Arnold –Dijo la rubia cuando este estuvo cerca

-Si gracias Arnold, no iba a saber que hacer –Miro a Helga antes de agregar –Veré que se vaya a casa

-Está bien Rhonda, no creo que se vuelva a acercar a mi

-Aun así prefiero que no esté en mi casa

-Bien

Rhonda se fue dejándola con Arnold, ella lo miro algo apenada, este le sonrió

-Qué bueno que estas bien

-Nuevamente gracias –Dijo alzando la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de esmeralda que tanto amaba.

-No hay de que –Se acercó –Tal vez en compensación podrías pasar el resto de la fiesta conmigo ¿No?

Helga lo miro con la ceja enarcada –Los favores no se cobran

-No pero quiero aprovechar que ahora me diriges la palabra

Helga bufo –Solo no creía que hubiera algo de qué hablar

-Bueno pero ahora hay algo de qué hablar ¿No?

-¿Del ataque de Brainy? –Se burlo amargamente la rubia –No creo que sea un buen tema ¿No lo crees?

-Helga es solo un pretexto para decir que quiero estar contigo

-¿Y Lila? –Pregunto molesta

Arnold gruño por lo bajo -¿Enserio? ¿acaso no podemos ser amigos….dos amigos que están en una fiesta?

Helga sintió un poco de dolor en su corazón –Solo –Lo miro –No intentes nada ¿Ok?

-¿Nada? –La miro coquetamente

-Bien sabes de lo que hablo Shortman y los amigos solo se divierten, no se besan

Arnold sonrió de lado, al menos consiguió que aceptara –Bien –Alzo su mano hacia al frente -¿Vamos?

-Claro

Ambos rubios se fueron hacia un lugar un poco mas alejado de los demás, Gerald los observaba, con confusión y preocupación.

Pero también alguien mas los miraba con molestia.

-Se arrepentirán

Camino hacia la puerta principal. –Te arrepentirás Helga de haberme rechazado una vez mas.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de "dulces", sonrió maliciosamente ¿Por qué no? Y con ello volvió sobre sus pasos hacia donde se encontraban las bebidas.


	6. CAPITULO 6 INOLVIDABLE FIESTA II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento mucho la demora pero aqui sigo y seguire :D **_

_**espero que les guste mucho este nuevo capitulo **_

_**espero gtambien sus hermosos comentarios que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 ENTRE MENTIRAS Y CONFLICTOS II**

* * *

_**¿Cuándo la vida te pone en una situación que no era ni el momento ni el lugar? ¿Qué se debe hacer? Confusión como la luz del amanecer invaden tu mente sin poder dejarte en paz y entonces el amor se vuelve diferente a lo que se sentía en ese momento. La paz que tanto tenias en tu corazón ahora es solamente un mar de sentimientos. Sentimientos confusos que te llenan de dudas y dolor. Sentimientos, sentimientos que simplemente vienen y van.**_

_**¿Por qué? La pregunta del millón ¿Por qué sentir? ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Por qué amar? ¿Por qué aferrarse? ¿Por qué morir? ¿Por qué vivir? Nada es lógico y nada tiene solución, la vida misma es una misma incógnita constante en nuestra vida.**_

_**Existimos un momento pero después nos vamos ¿Cuánto tiempo queremos pasar cuestionándonos todo?**_

_**Cuestionando nuestras decisiones cuando al final lo único que debemos hacer es vivir y confiar en nosotros mismos pero ¿Quién realmente confía en quien?**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Arnold miraba con una sonrisa divertida a la rubia quien estaba bailando enfrente de él. Ella realmente se estaba divirtiendo cuando al principio se la paso rehusándose a hablar siquiera con él.

Después de un pequeño trago que le dio al vaso que habían tomado ella estaba mas relajada como nunca.

Eso le encantaba, mas al momento de sentir su cuerpo cada vez que se juntaban cuando había un momento de música más tranquila.

Claro Helga en al principio no quería, pero al final termino cediendo después de tomar un poco más.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Helga?

-Si -Dijo ella riendo -No sé que traía el refresco, supongo que no me di cuenta y tenia alcohol.

Arnold la halo hacia el para que lo escuchara -Yo no lo creo, pero me alegra que estés divirtiéndote conmigo, Helga

Helga solamente sonrió siguiendo con su baile.

-¿Quieres otro?

Arnold señalo el vaso

-No, creo que ya fue demasiado -Dijo la rubia tropezando un poco

Arnold la atrapo -Creo que es hora de que tomemos un descanso, princesa

-No…. -Ella se enredo en el cuello de Arnold, el abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿No te gusta acaso?

-Por supuesto, pero creo que es mejor que nos sentemos un rato

-Bueno… -Dijo la rubia sonriendo perdidamente a Arnold

Arnold la llevo hacia una habitación de las que Rhonda tenia para los invitados de sus fiestas, entraron y puso a Helga en el sofá que había en la habitación, se veía que habían entrado algunos invitados pues olía un poco a cigarro y bebidas.

-Bueno Helga siéntate un momento mientras te abro esta botella de agua para que te sientas mejor.

-Bien -Dijo la rubia mirándolo

-Toma

La rubia tomo la botella para poder beberla.

-Gracias -Susurro mientras dejaba la botella de agua frente a ella

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Pregunto el rubio sentándose a su lado -Creo que, si tomaste algo con alcohol, nunca te había visto de ese modo Helga.

-Lo se -Murmuro la rubia riendo -Es genial

Arnold le miro divertido -Se supone que quien tomo fui yo, ¿Qué tenia tu refresco?

-No lo sé….me equivoque supongo, yo no tomo nunca

-O eso da a entender el pequeño diablito que tengo a mi lado

Helga se encogió de hombros -No, es la verdad

Arnold rio un poco, se sentía igual algo "alegre" pero seguro no como ella, se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado? En realidad, el mismo le dio un vaso de los que estaban servidos con refresco ¿Qué demonios tenia entonces?

Lo único bueno es que ya estaba mas tranquila y no se le veía tan mal como hace un rato o eso esperaba, además de que no había tomado todo.

-Oye Arnoldo -Helga se acerco a él, peligrosamente -La verdad es que…. -Se acerco mas

-Creo que no estas en tus 5 sentidos Helga para…

-Shhh no estoy tan mal como crees -Dijo mientras cerraba la distancia

Arnold no resistió mas, la tomo de la cabeza para halarla con mas fuerza, necesitaba sentir mas de ella.

El beso que en un principio empezó lento y tímido, se comenzó a convertir en uno mas apasionado, Helga lo halaba hacia ella, intentando tener mas de él.

Arnold sentía que el alcohol y lo que sentía cuando tomaba era poco comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo con aquel beso, sentía que volaba y que podía tocar el cielo gracias a los labios carnosos de Helga.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, asustando un poco a los rubios quienes se separaron de inmediato.

-Lamento la interrupción -Murmuro apenado Sid

Arnold solamente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras que Helga solo miraba al suelo, sonrojada.

Sid se fue.

Pero el silencio incomodo siguió por unos minutos mas.

.

.

.

Rhonda miraba la habitación en donde se habían encerrado los dos rubios, pensó en un momento ir a interrumpir pero Helga no se veía realmente molesta por ir con Arnold, además suponía que el rubio no lo había hecho con mala intención pues su amiga se veía algo mal cuando estaban bailando.

Aun así sentía que debía acercarse para asegurarse pero en el momento en que se estaba decidiendo Nadine cayo al suelo, por lo que se acerco rápidamente a ver que le pasaba a su amiga.

.

.

.

Bob miraba el retrato que tenia de su familia, cuando pensó que eran una familia, era obvio que no lo eran, observándolo con mas detenimiento y años después de todo lo que paso con su ex esposa, se dio cuenta que Helga no estaba feliz, que Miriam sonreía pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos cansados y adormilados, y que Olga intentaba mantener la sonrisa, porque sus ojos miraban sin mirar nada mas que al frente.

-¿Cómo fui tan ciego?

Dejo el retrato antes de acostarse.

-Solo espero que no te cause problemas nada cariño -Suspiro -Llegamos a la mentira por mi propia culpa una vez mas pero… -Tomo la fotografía de Helga que llevaba en su cartera -Es que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

.

.

.

Helga miraba a Arnold aun con algo de vergüenza por el beso de hace unos minutos, en realidad no sabia hace cuanto habían estado ahí en aquella habitación, pero lo que si sabia es que el tiempo había dejado de existir.

Su corazón latía con inmensidad, la respiración ya no estaba presente en su cuerpo y no sabia desde hace cuanto tiempo, ni sabia que pudiera aguantar tanto sin poder tener el aire que en apariencia se suponía que era indispensable para ella.

Ahora pasaba a segundo término.

Pues la vida se le iba cuando estaba en manos de aquel rubio, la vida no era suya, su ser, su cuerpo, su todo le pertenecía a él.

Solo a él.

Arnold puso su mano suavemente sobre la de ella, eso hizo que se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

La realidad era que no, pero no sabía si eso provocaría romper el tiempo que podían estar juntos en ese momento -Menos mareada -Murmuro quedamente sin apartar los ojos de los del rubio.

Arnold sonrió dulcemente -Eso es bueno, podríamos ir por un café cargado para que….

-No…Arnold -Se sonrojo -Me gustaría tener…un tiempo más aquí

Arnold la miro sorprendido - ¿Enserio Helga? ¿quieres estar conmigo aquí…a solas?

Helga se sonrojo aun mas -Si…quisiera… -Se acerco tímidamente a él -Quisiera…por favor

-Helga -Susurro el rubio mirándola sonrojado levemente, pero sin oponer resistencia, acorto la distancia para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

El beso empezó suave, tranquilo, esta vez Arnold trato de controlar sus impulsos de sujetarla de la nuca para besarla más profundamente, lentamente subió su mano desde el brazo hasta la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con suavidad.

Helga también subió sus manos hacia la mejilla de él, para suavemente atraerlo hacia ella, sentía demasiado dentro de su ser, podía sentirlo suyo en ese momento.

En ese momento, en ese cuarto, en ese segundo era solamente de ella, y la deseaba a ella, en ese momento solo a ella.

Con suerte otra cosa.

Enredo sus brazos hacia el cuello de el rubio, por ese momento todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no tenia relevancia para ella.

No tenía ya importancia.

Arnold se dejo guiar por ella, su mano comenzó a bajar por el cuello de ella hasta llegar hasta el pecho de ella, suavemente lo apretó sobre su mano, ambos se fueron dejando caer en el sillón, Arnold excitado bajo su otra mano por la pierna de la rubia, quien se estremeció un poco pero no lo quito.

La cabeza aun daba vueltas y todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era indescriptible en su mente, la razón había quedado en el olvido en ese momento.

Solo sabía que existían ella y el, el besándola, tocándola, acariciándola, deseándola con ese brillo de lujuria en su mirada que le quemaba la piel.

Suspiraría fuertemente para siempre cada vez que recordara esa noche, Arnold y ella, Arnold mirándola como nunca, y ella abierta en sus sentimientos a flor de piel para que el lo viera.

La mano del rubio comenzó a meter su mano bajo la blusa de la rubia, ella se sobresalto levemente pero solo apretó mas el cuello del rubio, sin intención de cortar el beso.

Arnold llego al seno de la rubia sobre el brassiere y cuando no fue suficiente, metió la mano dentro del brassiere.

Helga se tensó un poco, Arnold la miro dulcemente -Helga si no…quieres….

-No…Arnold…..yo quiero que sigas -Susurro sonrojada fuertemente -O ¿No te gusto? -Pregunto mirando a un lado

Arnold la miro adorable en ese momento, tan frágil, tan dulce e inofensiva, insegura.

¿Helga Geraldine Pataki insegura? Ni en sus mas locos sueños lo había pensado.

-Helga -Susurro tomándola del mentón -¿Acaso crees que si estoy aquí contigo ahorita es porque no siento nada por ti?

Helga lo miro insegura un momento, sonrojada -¿Te gusto entonces? -Pregunto esperando la respuesta que su corazón anhelaba y no el que tuvo hace algunos años que solo fue un agradecimiento.

-Me encantas Helga, -Susurro besando dulcemente sus labios -Helga…quiero…quiero que entiendas que me gustas -Dijo mirándola -No se que me pasa pero cuando estoy contigo, yo…me olvido del mundo y me haces ser lo que soy

No eran las palabras quizás pero Helga sabia que al menos Arnold era sincero y realmente estaba diciéndole lo que tanto había esperado desde niña, que le gustaba.

Además sabia y veía que la deseaba por su forma de mirar, como la estaba besando segundos antes y su manera de insistirle, pero tenia miedo en el fondo.

-Nunca he estado con nadie -Susurro mirándolo sonrojada hasta los cabellos, sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, odiaba ser tan débil ante Arnold.

Arnold la miro entre sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Yo…tampoco -Confeso sonrojado

Helga sintió un fuerte espasmo en el corazón en ese momento

-¿Nunca….ni con…?

-Shhh -Sabia bien Arnold a quien iba a mencionar por eso la callo. -Ahorita solo me importas tu

-¿Y será siempre? -Pregunto mirándolo con miedo

Arnold en ese momento solo supo hacer una cosa, mientras la besaba dulcemente, respondió suavemente -Si

Helga respondió el beso que le dio, mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio, quien la besaba con mas pasión, intentaba llenarse de ella, pero pensaba que nunca tendría suficiente.

Arnold lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa, mientras Helga tímidamente también intentaba luchar con los botones de su camisa.

Arnold respiraba agitadamente mientras peleaba con el broche de su brassiere.

Helga sonrió unos segundos después cuando el no pudo, para después quitárselo ella misma.

Quedaron al descubierto sus senos, Arnold la miro emocionado y excitado, ella se sintió algo avergonzada.

-Eres hermosa -Dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras hacia que lo mirara

Helga lo miro con una leve sonrisa

-¿Enserio?

-Si…eres simplemente perfecta -Dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente antes de atacar sus senos desnudos.

Helga excitada sintió los labios y lengua del rubio jugando con ellos, con su pezón que estaba mas que extasiado.

Arnold termino de deshacerse de la ropa de la rubia, quien al quedar completamente desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Arnold, se siento insegura. Pero Arnold la miro sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Estas hermosa lo digo enserio -La miraba a los ojos con un brillo que Helga no había visto antes en el.

Sonrió dulcemente también -Gracias -Lo beso nuevamente esta vez quitando la camisa que había logrado desabrochar, Arnold le ayudo, en cuanto la piel de él toco la de ella, fue como si su piel estuviera en fuego, sentía que se derretía como si fuera mantequilla en el sartén.

-Arnold -Susurro mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de él.

Helga sintió las manos de Arnold sobre su cuerpo desnudo, ella besaba con un poco menos de timidez el hombro de ella, viniendo desde el cuello.

Ella bajo la mano lentamente con nerviosismo hacia el zipper del rubio, con dificultad logro desabrochar.

Arnold en ese momento se levantó atrayéndola con delicadeza.

Una vez de pie, Arnold volvió a besarla suavemente mientras la acercaba a la cama.

Arnold se deslizo los pantalones que traía junto con los bóxers e intento sacar el condón que traía en su pantalón para poder ponérselo pero…no pudo colocarlo correctamente y los besos de Helga no le hacían más fácil la tarea, pues estaba que Moria literalmente de estar con ella ya por fin.

Dejo de lado el trabajo y siguió besándola con pasión, mientras caía sobre el cuerpo frágil de la rubia.

Helga se sobresalto al sentir su miembro erecto sobre sus piernas, lo miro algo insegura asustada, mientras Arnold la subía mas sobre la cama.

-Arnold -Susurro mientras el se recargaba encima de ella, sintiendo todo, si su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fuego ahora si estaba mas que quemada.

La besó nuevamente desde el pecho hasta sus labios, quería envolverla con sus besos, llevarla al paraíso.

Arnold separo suavemente las piernas de la rubia, ella lo miro un momento antes de continuar.

-Arnold -Susurro mientras este lo miraba

-¿Estas segura?

Helga sentía el fuego en su interior, ella sonrió, estaba nerviosa, algo asustada, pero estaba segura de lo que estaba por pasar. -Si…solo…no me…lastimes -Susurro tartamudeando un poco

Arnold la beso nuevamente y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, intento entrar, Helga se tenso bajo su cuerpo, pero intentaba respirar entre los labios de Arnold.

-Tranquila -Susurro mirándola -Estas en buenas manos princesa -Dijo entrecortadamente

Helga lo miro con amor, ella sabia que estaba segura.

-Lo se -Susurro mientras lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza

Arnold la beso suavemente de su cuello hacia su oreja para que se relajara.

Y entonces probo lo que era estar en el cielo, estaba demasiado estrecho por supuesto al primer momento sintió incomodidad, pero después de solo pensar que estaba haciendo suya a aquella hermosa mujer, todo se volvía placer.

Helga había apretado sus labios conteniendo un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir el miembro hinchado de su amado.

Arnold le besó suavemente -Mírame mi amor

Helga abrió lentamente sus ojos ante la suave voz de Arnold, su petición fue como una súplica.

Arnold comenzó un pequeño vaivén después de unos segundos el dolor quedo de lado, Arnold estaba excitado sintiendo el estrecho de la vagina de Helga.

Helga también después de unos segundos comenzó a sentir, el sentir al hombre que amaba haciéndole el amor, era un sueño imposible.

Incluso el dolor de cabeza había quedado en segundo plano

-Arnold -Susurro excitada mientras habría mas sus piernas para que el miembro de Arnold ingresara con más facilidad

Arnold se sentía en el paraíso, veía a Helga sonrojada y con sus senos rebotando suavemente entre ella y el, eso le estaba volviendo loco, tomo los senos de la rubia con suavidad para después besarlas.

-Helga… -La beso nuevamente mientras continuaba con su vaivén, Helga gemía quedamente mientras lo besaba.

-No soportare…mmm…mucho -Susurro intentando aguantar el éxtasis

Helga enredo sus manos en el cuello del rubio.

-Helga -Pero ella no parecía escuchar por lo que el rubio la beso y abrazo fuertemente como ella lo sujetaba.

Ambos llegaron al éxtasis

Helga respiraba agitadamente al igual que el rubio, ella sonrojada lo miro para darle un beso mas antes de dejarse caer encima de donde el rubio se había puesto. -Te amo Arnold, siempre te he amado -Susurro mientras se iba quedando dormida

Arnold escucho aquello, pero Morfeo también se estaba apoderando de él, o mas bien era parte del alcohol, no lo sabia -También yo -Susurro inconscientemente.

.

.

.

Rhonda miraba con preocupación como se llevaban a Nadine, y Patty también le comento que Harold estaba mal, Phoebe también había estado demasiado "animada" la fiesta se había salido un poco de control por otros compañeros mas que estaban ya demasiado tomados o quizás drogados.

No lo descartaría

-¿Dónde estará Helga? -Se pregunto Rhonda preocupada.

No quería entrar a aquella habitación

Y no solo por seguridad mental, sino también por la física. Ya que aunque ahora era una de las mejores amigas de Helga no quería decir que no la mataría por entrar así.

.

.

.

Los pequeños rayos de sol comenzaban a salir por la ventana de la habitación, donde dos rubios estaban acostados.

Arnold fue el primero en recibir la luz cerca de su cara que provoco que se levantara.

-Ah -Se quejo un poco por la cabeza, intento levantarse, pero entonces sintió el peso del cuerpo de una joven, no solo una joven, sino era una rubia… -Helga -Susurro mirándola

Estaba desnuda sobre él, que también estaba…

Trago en seco.

La puerta aparentemente estaba cerrada, pero por si las dudas se levanto lo mas suavemente que pudo y comenzó a ponerse la ropa.

Helga comenzó a levantarse también, cuando estuvo algo mas despierta vio al rubio colocándose los zapatos.

-¿Arnold?

El rubio se sobresalto

-Helga yo…

Ella fue en ese momento consciente de que estaba desnuda

\- ¿Qué…?

-Helga hay que salir antes de que alguien entre, por favor -Dijo el rubio tomando su camisa

Helga sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero comenzó a tomar la ropa que Arnold había puesto en la cama.

Arnold fue el primero en salir para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie.

Para después Helga pudiera salir.

Ninguno dijo nada, llegaron a la sala donde no había nadie mas que chicos dormidos en sillones.

\- ¿Arnold?

El rubio se volteo a verla con vergüenza -Helga

\- ¿Qué fue lo que…bueno es que? Lo que…paso fue…

En ese momento llego Rhonda

\- ¡¿Helga?! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!

-¡¿Qué te pasa princesa?! No me grites Rhonda que mi cabeza…

-¡Tu padre va a matarte!

-¡¿Qué?!

El rubio solo miraba la escena preocupado por lo que la pelinegra decía.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Vino a buscarte porque la madre de Nadine le comento a varios padres lo que paso aquí anoche.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como no te encontré le dije que seguramente te habías ido con Phoebe, pero seguro a estas horas ya debe saber que no.

-¡Dios mío! -Susurro la rubia mientras se ponía la chamarra para salir inmediatamente a su casa.

Arnold intento seguirla, pero Rhonda lo detuvo

-Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar

Arnold trago nuevamente en seco mientras intentaba no hiperventilar, conocía a Rhonda, sabia bien que cuando se proponía algo podía ser demasiado cruel con quien le hacia sobre todo daño a la gente que ella quería.

Era hombre frito.


	7. CAPITULO 7 UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores lamento mucho mi ausencia **_

_**pero sigo vivita y escribiendo jejejeje **_

_**espero puedan disculparme pero tuve unos meses bastante pesados y ahorita ya estoy algo mas calmada porque pude cambiarme de trabajo jejeje **_

_**espero que esste nuevo capitulo les guste por favor no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 LOS SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS DE ARNOLD**

* * *

**SITUACION INCOMODA ENTRE CELOS Y PELEAS I**

* * *

**_¿Cómo explicar lo inexplicable para uno mismo? ¿Cómo lograr hacer entender a alguien algo que ni siquiera nosotros podemos comprender? Porque no somos capaces de aclarar y aceptar lo que nuestro corazón nos dicta_**

**_Pero ¿Cómo lograr comprenderlos cuando es algo que a nuestra razón se le hace ilógico? Si ante nuestros ojos hay una venda para comprender algo que es ilógico para nuestra manera de ver las cosas._**

**_Entonces ¿Cómo disipar las dudas de los involucrados? Cuando ni nosotros mismos comprendemos que es lo que nos pasa en esos momentos._**

**_La única solución sería analizarlo pero el amor no se analiza no se piensa no se decide ni se razona._**

**_Solo se siente o no_**

**_Así de simple_**

**_Y complejo a la vez pues ¿Quién realmente es sincero consigo mismo?_**

**_H.G.P_**

* * *

Helga llegaba el lunes en el automóvil de su padre, él estaba realmente molesto con ella de lo que paso el viernes pasado, no había podido Salir de casa en todo el fin de semana que resto y ahora no tomaría el autobús porque su papa pensaba que era por un chico que había hecho todo esto.

Además de que había quitado su teléfono celular, y por supuesto también iría por ella.

-Nos vemos después –Dijo la rubia malhumorada sin mirar a su padre

-Cariño sabes que tengo razón al estar molesto, me preocupe mucho cuando la mama de….

-Si papa ya entendí pero no tienes por qué traerme y llevarme todo el tiempo no soy una niña yo…

-Eso es lo que me preocupa cariño, que ya no eres una niña y debo de cuidarte con mayor razón

Helga rodo los ojos –Tampoco soy idiota

Bob sonrió dulcemente –Todos lo hemos sido cuando nos enamoramos y a eso le tengo miedo a los errores que puedas cometer por eso

-Papa ya te dije que no fue por…

-Como sea amor, yo haré lo que tenga o crea que es mejor para ti, por eso soy tu padre.

Helga solo bufo antes de terminar de bajar del automóvil, sin mirar de nuevo a su padre.

Cuando ingreso a la puerta de la preparatoria se encontró a quien menos quería en ese momento

-Arnold

El rubio la miraba con una sonrisa tímida, llevaba consigo una pequeña carta. –Helga necesitamos hablar

-¿Cómo de que camarón con pelos?

-Lee la carta y en un rato déjame saber la respuesta con Rhonda –Susurro en su oído poniendo su piel de gallina

-¿Rhonda? –Pregunto Helga sin comprender

-Si accedes te puedo explicar en la tarde ¿Esta bien?

Helga solo tomo la carta rápidamente antes de alejarse del rubio pues había visto a un pelirroja observándolos desde atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que hacías con ella Arnold?

El rubio solo dejo escapar el aire frustrado

-Tengo que ir a clases –Comento sin mirarla

-¿Arnold?

Pero el rubio la ignoro.

.

.

.

Helga miraba sin mirar realmente el pizarrón, pensaba en la carta y en todo lo que había pasado, aun sentía la cálida piel de Arnold en su cuerpo, su aroma parecía estar impregnado en su piel, como tinta indeleble, esos besos.

Poco a poco se fue llenando de los recuerdos de lo que paso esa noche que fue un sueño para ella, que aunque el cuento termino muy rápido había sido lo mejor de su vida hasta ahora.

Lo que paso esa mañana con su padre pasaba a segundo plano, incluso por eso Bob estaba más enojado.

**Flash Back**

Helga llego corriendo a su casa dos horas después de haber salido de la casa de Rhonda y es que se había salido sin pensar en nada mas, dejando de lado también todo lo que paso con Arnold esa noche, sin estar consciente de que había dejado que Arnold la hiciera una mujer estando bajo efectos de alcohol.

No se arrepentía, siempre quiso que fuera el primero en su vida y el último por supuesto pero eso dependería también del rubio.

Porque estaba segura de algo, ella no lo obligaría a nada.

Pero eso ya no importaba porque ahora estaba frente a su casa, sin saber si abrir la puerta del pórtico, con el corazón en un hilo sin saber que encontraría detrás de esa puerta.

Respiro hondo y entonces…

-¡¿Helga?!

-Ma…ma

-Cariño por dios –La abrazo rápidamente sin dejar reaccionar a la rubia -¿Dónde estabas? tu padre estaba muy angustiado

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Miriam la miro con cara de pocos amigos –Vine a verte pero tu padre anoche me dijo que había salido a una pijamada

-¿Crees que voy a creerte que solo viniste a verme Miriam? Desde que te divorciaste de papa y decidiste irte con Olga no has venido más que una vez y eso porque…

Cayó en la cuenta.

-No lo hare

-Helga –Dijo su madre en forma amenazadora pero antes de poder decir algo más entro su padre

-¡Helga!

Ahora si estaba en problemas por el tono en que su padre dijo su nombre en realidad ya casi nunca le gritaba por su nombre salvo cuando hacía algo malo como ahora

-Papa –Dijo la rubia sonando tranquila

-¿Dónde demonios? ¡¿Por qué demonios me mentiste?!

Si estaba en graves problemas como le dijo Rhonda

-Déjame explicarte yo…

-No ¡No! Rompiste mi confianza, hija, ¿Acaso sabes la preocupación que sentí cuando me llamaron la mama de Nadine y la de Phoebe para decirme lo que había pasado en una fiesta de las que todos sabían menos yo?

-Perdóname papa, no me dejaste alternativa

-¿Yo tengo la culpa ahora?

-Papa –Helga respiro hondo –Tu nunca me dejas ir a fiestas y realmente quería ir

-¿Cuántas veces me has engañado? –Dijo Bob tristemente

Helga sintió demasiado dolor al verlo decepcionado pero también culpable, no quería lastimar a su padre solo que de verdad estaba cansada de que en todos esos años, todos hablaran de lo bien que la habían pasado en esas fiestas y ella no poder decir nada de nada porque simplemente no había ido por no haber obtenido el permiso de su padre.

-Todas las veces que te he dicho que voy a una reunión con las chicas.

Bob bajo la mirada triste, Helga tampoco quería verlo a los ojos estaba arrepentida.

-Perdóname….papa yo…

-Vete a tu habitación, hablamos después

La rubia suspiro pero no insistió

Aunque antes de que pudiera subir el primer peldaño, Bob la miro nuevamente mientras le sujetaba la muñeca –Solo espero que no haya sido por un chico y que no hayas cometido nada…malo

Helga se mordió el labio inferior para disimular su temblor

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo molesta mirándolo con el ceño fruncido como cuando se enoja

Bob no agrego nada más y la dejo irse.

.

.

.

Helga ya estando en la privacidad de su habitación, se metió a bañar, tallando con suavidad y recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche, comenzando a dejar salir sus lágrimas con sentimientos encontrados.

Arnold la había deseado

Arnold la había besado

Arnold la había hecho el amor

Y había sido maravilloso

-Arnold –Susurro mientras se abrazaba a si misma dejando que el agua de la bañera se combinara con el aroma dulce que sentía después de aquella noche mágica.

**End Flash Back**

Por otro lado Arnold estaba en su clase de física pero no podía poner atención, solo pensaba en poder tener a Helga nuevamente en sus brazos, había sido simplemente maravilloso no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Helga bajo el suyo, ni de sus besos suaves y tiernos que le dio, menos de las caricias dadas aquella noche.

Se sonrojo levemente

¿Qué demonios pensaba?

Tenía que hablar con Helga, estaba algo preocupado por la falta de protección que tuvieron al estar juntos.

Y sobre todo porque sabía que había cometido una falta, no solo hacia Helga sino también hacia su novia, aunque las cosas con Lila hubieran estado mal en las últimas semanas no merecía el engaño, nadie en realidad.

La culpa comenzaba a atormentarlo.

Recordó las palabras de Rhonda de esa mañana.

_"Helga no estaba sola y no era un trapo para usarlo y desecharlo…ella merece algo mejor, por lo que si no estarás con ella después de lo que suponía había pasado entonces era mejor que se olvidara para siempre de su amiga…."_

Para rematarle solo le dio unos días para decidir y sobre todo para ser sincero no solo con el mismo si no con las chicas.

Y Rhonda no lo hizo como una simple amenazada de aquella mañana del sábado, todo el fin de semana comenzaron las presiones que comenzaron a hartarle.

.

.

.

Lila miraba con sospecha a su novio, quien en todo el día la había estado esquivando, ni siquiera se había dignado a contestarle cuando le pregunto por algo de la tarea de algebra.

Comenzaba a frustrarse

Ni siquiera el fin de semana se habían visto, aunque habían pasado ya varios fines de semana sin verse.

Vigilaba de muy de cerca al rubio pero sobre todo a Helga, ella era como un libro abierto si la observabas bien, claro que no era tan densa y ciega como Arnold como para nunca darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Helga.

Y no se dejaría robar a su novio, menos por Helga, ella había sido demasiado cobarde cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y esta vez no se la daría, o más bien no dejaría que la tuviera si ella podía impedirlo.

.

.

.

Helga caminaba tranquilamente hacia el salón donde Arnold le había citado, no comprendía del todo lo que le había escrito, iba algo nerviosa porque ya era hora de ir a casa y seguramente Bob no sería tan paciente en el automóvil, por lo que esperaba fuera rápido

-Llegaste rápido –Comento el rubio mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa

Helga asintió –No tengo mucho tiempo, como te mande a decir con Phoebe mi papa está esperándome, así que dime lo que tengas que decirme rápido camarón con pelos

Arnold se sonrojo

-Bueno…pues… ¿Cómo estás?

Helga enarco la ceja -¿Para eso querías verme?

Arnold respiro hondo –Helga sabes a que me refiero…tú y…yo, en la…fiesta

Helga se sonrojo levemente –Estoy bien ¿Eso era todo? –Intentaba que no se le notaran sus nervios y sobre todo sus sentimientos a flor de piel

Arnold se acercó a ella, provocando un respingo por parte de la joven, no esperaba esa cercanía

-¿Todo está bien segura? –La tomo de la mano delicadamente –No pudimos hablar después de…

Helga no dijo nada estaba avergonzada en ese momento y sobretodo nerviosa no sabía a qué llevaría esa conversación

-Helga yo…lo que dije…antes de que pasara lo que paso –Se sonrojo fuertemente –Era verdad…nunca había estado con alguien y no sé cómo o que….cómo reaccionar –Comento apenado

-¿Y Lila…nunca?

Arnold negó con la cabeza intentando verla a los ojos –Nunca, no te mentí

Helga se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos quedando una vez más como desde niña hipnotizada

-Helga lo que me preocupa es que… -Trago en seco –No…no nos protegimos

Helga sintió un pequeño retortijón en el vientre -¿C-cómo?

Arnold bajo la mirada –No usamos protección

-¿Por…?

Arnold se encogió de hombros –Cualquier excusa que te dé, no es válida ¿No lo crees?

Helga comenzó a hiperventilar -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Se empezaba a poner algo histérica

Arnold se sobo el cuello –Pensaba en ir a la farmacia por una de esas pastillas…

Helga lo miro con molestia –No puedo ir…yo –Pensó en su padre –Bob me tiene castigada Arnoldo

-¿Y si voy a darte en la tarde?

-Mi padre no me va a dejar verte

-Veré la manera de verte –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-De acuerdo –Accedió la rubia algo resignada y decepcionada -¿Eso era todo?

Quería huir, Arnold solo estaba preocupado por una consecuencia que pudieran tener sus actos

-Pues…Helga…yo no sé qué hacer

-¿Hacer? –Pregunto la rubia sin entender ¿Cuál era la complejidad? Ella se entregó por amor era lógico, solo debía decir si él la amaba o no.

Así de simple

-Tengo novia y lo que paso…yo

Helga sintió dolor -¿Qué no sabías que al molestarme eso podría pasar? Te recuerdo que el que comenzó a molestarme y a besarme fuiste tú

Arnold la miro con molestia –Tampoco te vi muy forzada, además te recuerdo quien me dijo que quería seguir

Helga se sonrojo

-¿Te habrías detenido?

Arnold la miro con enojo –Claro que sí, nunca obligaría a nadie a hacer lo que no quisiera y lo sabes

Helga lo miro dolida -¿No sientes nada no? Por eso me pediste verme porque quieres seguir con tu noviecita y no quieres que yo diga que… -Se calló abruptamente

Más que por querer, por el dolor que sentía y porque no sabía hasta cuándo podría seguir hablando sin que la voz se quebrara o sin que las lágrimas salieran

Trago en seco

-No era eso

-¿Entonces?

-No se merece esto Lila y tú tampoco pero…

Helga sintió como el rubio se acercó nuevamente a ella, esta vez no se movió

-¿Qué? –Pregunto con la voz quebrada la rubia

Arnold sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón al verla así.

-Me gusto estar contigo –Susurro mientras cerraba la distancia tomándola de la cintura –Pero no puedo terminar tan rápido con Lila…debo encontrar el momento

-¿Y yo…? ¿Qué? ¡¿Debo esperar a que sea el….?!

No pudo continuar

Arnold la estaba besando, la agarro con más fuerza cuando ella intento quitarlo y poco a poco su voluntad se quebró.

Se maldecía a si misma por su debilidad ante el rubio.

Se maldecía por amarlo tanto…a veces más que a ella misma.

Más que a cualquier persona.

Maldita paradoja

Maldito círculo vicioso interminable

Maldita manía la suya de seguir amándolo pese a todo.

Estaba perdida, lo sabía pero a la vez al tenerlo así ¿Qué más daba? Que la llevaran al infierno si eso quería Arnold. Podía ir a donde fuera con tal de volver a tenerlo.

Maldita sea estaba frita.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO II

.

.

.

**_HOLA QUERIDOD LECTORES LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO AQUI ESTA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESPERO LES GUSTE_**

**_Recuerden dejar sus hermosos Reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo_**

**_Saludos bonito jueves_**

**CAPITULO LOS SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS DE ARNOLD II**

**_SITUACION INCOMODA ENTRE CELOS Y PELEAS II_**

**_¿Cómo pasar de ser una compañera de clases a una amiga y de esta a ser la otra? Solamente debes seguir el manual de Helga Geraldine Pataki._**

**_Era increíble como de un lado a otro puedes avanzar como una ola del mar._**

**_¿Qué es mejor ir contra la corriente o ir con la corriente?_**

**_La respuesta es por más comodidad._**

**_Es así de fácil, y lo mismo es no solo con la vida, también con las relaciones y con todo lo que puedan ponernos en un conflicto._**

**_Al final termino siendo el mismo circulo vicioso, ella amándolo, el…no se sabría cómo definirlo, porque ni el mismo sabía que quería, ella en la oscuridad sin poder gritar aun lo que sentía por él, amándolo en silencio, acompañándolo en las sombras, cuidando su espalda sin que él se diera cuenta._**

**_Siguiendo siendo su sombra sin esperar nada a cambio. Siempre lo mismo_**

**_Siempre la misma situación_**

**_Siempre la misma Helga G. Pataki_**

**_H.G.P_**

Helga miraba su habitación estaba algo nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo saber en qué momento llegaría e rubio ni como, su mama estaba en la parte de abajo con Bob, "platicando" aunque en realidad, Helga sabía que estaban discutiendo solo que Bob trataba de no alzar tanto la voz como antes, por ella, claro.

Helga suspiro algo fastidiada de intentar leer su libro de literatura, porque en realidad divagaba en el beso que Arnold le dio en aquel salón.

Lo amaba y ella era una idiota por estarse engañando sola.

-¿Por qué…? –Susurro a la nada. -¿Cómo es posible que después de tanto…siga amándolo?

Se levantó molesta –Maldito cabeza de balón yo…

En ese momento se encontró a un rubio por su ventana en el árbol que había justo a un lado de su casa.

-¿Ar…Arnold?

.

.

.

Lila miraba con molestia a Rhonda quien no la dejaba pasar para llegar a su destino.

-¿De verdad no tienes algo mejor que hacer Rhonda?

-La verdad es que no –Comento con simpleza -¿Y tú a donde iba con tanta prisa?

Claro que Rhonda lo sabía, la vio desde que salieron de la escuela, estaba espiando a Arnold.

-Busco a mi novio, así que no me estorbes…

-¿Novio? –Pregunto sorprendida ¿Qué no se suponía que Arnold iba a terminar con ella?

Ese tonto era demasiado estúpido para no creer en una promesa de una Lloyd

-¿Qué no hablo contigo Arnold?

La pelirroja la miro con una ceja levantada -¿Tenía que hablar algo conmigo que fuera de tu incumbencia?

Rhonda intento llenarse de paciencia que le quedaba para no decirle lo que realmente quería y pensaba. –No nada, olvídalo

Lila la miro con sospecha pero decidió que era mejor intentar localizar para que lado se había ido el rubio.

_"Esto no se quedara así Arnold"_ pensó con molestia Rhonda antes de enviar un mensaje.

.

.

.

-Creí que ya no ibas a venir –Comento la rubia mirando la caja que el rubio le había dado

-Lo siento tuve algunas…complicaciones –Susurro un poco apenado el rubio, pues se había tardado porque no sabía cómo pedir aquellas pastillas y además se había percatado de que Lila lo seguía.

-Como sea…gracias –Dijo la rubia quitándole importancia –Espero que funcione

Arnold la miro con preocupación –Yo también, al menos lo que he leído aún estamos en tiempo para evitarlo

Helga asintió para después tomar un vaso que tenía en el tocador –Bueno aquí voy –Comento mientras tomaba la diminuta pastilla y tomaba agua.

-Tu habitación es muy hermosa –Comento el rubio paseando su mirada

-Gracias –Murmuro la rubia mirándolo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Arnold….yo….lo que paso hace rato y…el viernes, quiero decir…como… ¿Cómo será nuestro…trato de ahora en…adelante?

Arnold sonrió dulcemente

-Bueno…yo había pensado que…podemos empezar una relación

Helga lo miro con la ceja enarcada -¿A escondidas?

Arnold se encogió de hombros –No es para siempre y no creo que dure mucho…Lila se está poniendo…como decirlo paranoica

-Loca seria la palabra más exacta

-Helga –Le regaño el rubio

-¿Qué? –Levanto sus manos –No me puedes decir que es mentira ¿O sí?

-Pues no pero…

-Pero nada, a las cosas hay que llamarlas como son Arnold, es o no es, lo sientes o no es…así de simple

Se calló y bajo su mirada un poco pensativa

Arnold lo noto

-Helga –Tomo su mano con suavidad –Me gustas

Helga lo miro con una sonrisa dulce pero algo de decepción se asomó en sus bellos ojos azules

Y aunque no dijo nada, Arnold lo noto

-Claro pero…

En ese momento llego un mensaje a su celular del rubio

-Perdón –Se disculpó mientras sacaba el teléfono

_"Te di un plazo y si no cumples lo acordado toda la escuela sabrá que Lila es una cuernuda y que tu solo estas con ella por lastima, además encontrare la forma de que Helga jamás te vuelva a hablar en tu vida, estas advertido Arnold"_

Arnold miro con frustración el mensaje

-¿Qué pasa?

Arnold la miro con algo de molestia en el rostro –Si vamos a empezar algo entre nosotros Helga, necesitare que hables con Rhonda

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué no hablaste con ella para nada?

Helga enarco la ceja dudosa –No, llevaba prisa y no sé dónde estaba la princesa como para ir a buscarla

Arnold dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, antes de explicarse –Rhonda sabe o intuye que paso algo entre nosotros

-¿Qué?

Le enseño el teléfono

-No quiero que pase las cosas de mala manera, por eso te pido que hables con tu amiga.

Helga miro el mensaje entre molesta y conmovida por el cariño que Rhonda le tenía.

-Disculpara

-Sé que se preocupa por ti pero en verdad –Arnold se sonrojo levemente antes de besarla una vez más como en la escuela

Helga solo dejo que fuera el beso tierno que él le estaba brindando

-Además no me gusta lo que ella piensa de mí, como si fuera como…

-Entiendo Arnold –Helga lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello –Hablare con ella

-Bien

Helga lo miro un segundo más antes de atreverse a besarlo nuevamente esta vez con mayor pasión y amor que le quemaba por dentro

De una u otra forma debía demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que sentía en su interior por él.

Arnold sintió el mar de emociones que la rubia volcaba con cada beso, era demasiado para él. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

Torpemente llegaron a la cama de la rubia, los besos continuaban por parte de ambos.

Helga sentía como se abultaba algo en la entre pierna de Arnold, deseaba sentirlo.

Se dejó caer encima de él.

Arnold la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, lo único que si sabía era que Helga era simplemente hermosa, maravillosa y besaba como nunca lo habían besado y sobre todo tenía un cuerpo que…

Lo enloquecía

La ropa fue saliendo poco a poco de sus cuerpos, hasta que estuvieron totalmente desnudos, Helga sentía el miembro del rubio divagar por su entre pierna, sintió la humedad de la intimidad de Arnold.

Estaba excitado

Ella igual pero sabía que Arnold pronto no soportaría más.

Y como adivinado cuando abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, él hizo lo mismo

-¿Quieres?

Helga sonrojada y con el corazón a mil por hora asintió sonriéndole

Arnold separo con gentileza las piernas de la rubia, mientras ella tomaba su almohada para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Arnold la observo mientras ingresaba al tiempo que intentaba quitar la almohada

-Tranquila –Helga lo miro un poco confusa –Tus padres salieron

-¿Qué?

Ni cuenta se había dado de eso

-Los vi saliendo desde el árbol antes de que me dejaras entrar

El rubio sonrió con malicia

Ese brillo entre lujuria y atrevido por parte del rubio la estaban enloqueciendo.

-No me di…cuenta –Dijo sintiendo como el miembro erecto de Arnold terminaba de entrar

Soltó un pequeño gemido de placer casi inaudible para los demás pero no para Arnold, quien excitado intento ingresar lo más profundo de la vagina de Helga

Soltando de igual manera un gruñido por lo bajo.

Comenzó a besarla, la beso con pasión, desesperación quería que ella lo sintiera que fuera solo de él, que solo lo amara a él, como hasta ahora.

No comprendía bien del todo lo que le pasaba pero Helga era eso, ella solo ella podía tenerlo al borde de sus propias emociones, siempre.

Helga gemía entre sus labios, eso comenzaba a enloquecerlo, se detuvo unos segundos, mientras besaba el cuello dulce de la rubia, quien estaba más que excitada

-Helga –Susurro mientras se enderezaba con las piernas de Helga alrededor de su cadera, tocando así la vagina de ella, Helga se sobresaltó un poco al sentir los dedos de Arnold jugueteando con la parte del clítoris.

Pero pronto no querría que parara

-Arnold –Susurro

Arnold sonrió al verla llena de placer, después de unos segundos más, comenzó un vaivén nuevamente

Toco uno de sus senos en su mano mientras el vaivén se volvía más y más fuerte, se inclinó nuevamente para besar los senos, Helga estaba al borde del éxtasis y comenzó a apretar el miembro de Arnold, así como apretar sus caderas en las de él.

-Helga –Susurro mientras miraba como la rubia comenzaba a sentir el clímax, no pudo aguantar más y dejo salir todo lo que sentía dentro de la rubia

Helga respiraba agitadamente cuando el cayó sobre ella, estaba exhausto también, pero por dentro feliz, pudo tener nuevamente a la rubia entre sus brazos, besarla y…hacerla suya, de una manera diferente

-Arnold yo –Helga lo miraba sonrojada mientras acariciaba su cabellera

Arnold sonrió ante la caricia tierna de la rubia, se incorporó para darle un beso tierno en sus labios

-Fue maravilloso –Susurro el rubio –Me encantas Helga –Dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo

Definitivamente no era lo que quería escuchar, no era el modo en el que quería estar con él, pero por ahora estaba bien.

Se ganaría su corazón ahora que sabía que no le era indiferente

Sonrió dulcemente ante la respuesta y caricia del rubio –Sera mejor que te vayas para que mis padres no te vean bajar de mi ventana romeo

Arnold rio un poco antes de levantarse –De acuerdo

Helga observo como se vistió rápidamente mientras ella se ponía la bata de baño que tenía cerca

-¿Te veo mañana?

Helga lo miro con una sonrisa burlona –Vamos a la misma escuela Arnoldo por lo que si, te veré mañana

-Me refería en la tarde Helga –Dijo acercándose con picaría a ella

Se sonrojo

-No lo se

-Sé que tu papa te tiene castigada pero –Tomo el mentón de la rubia –Me encantaría poder ir contigo por ahí

-No creas que…

-Un helado tal vez

Helga sonrió dulcemente

Eso le encantaba del rubio

Aunque en realidad era todo.

-Me gustaría pero…

-¿Tienes el algo importante en el último periodo?

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Arnold Shortman me estas proponiendo saltarnos las clases? No lo puedo creer

Arnold sonrió burlonamente esta vez –Por supuesto….quisiera poder pasar un rato agradable contigo cerca del lago

Helga lo miro con dulzura infinita y con amor que Arnold decidió desviar la mirada, los sentimientos de la rubia eran demasiado intensos para él pero le encantaban

-Helga entonces ¿Qué dices –Dijo tratando de mirarla pero no podía

La rubia solo despertó de su letargo cuando él le llamo por su nombre –Claro –Dijo con el rostro rojo como tomate

-Bien –La beso una vez más provocando que la rubia perdiera el piso

-Te veo mañana mi dulce ángel –Susurro el rubio sincero sin pensar realmente lo que decía hasta que se escucho

Se sonrojo

Pero la rubia en vez de burlarse lo miro igual sonrojada y lo beso de vuelta

-Hasta mañana mi cabeza de balón

Arnold sonrió dulcemente sin proponérselo

-Hasta mañana

Helga lo observo hasta que desapareció por su ventana

Si definitivamente estaba loca.

Pero Arnold estaba más loco al pedirle….

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta y se tomó la cabeza con las manos

-¿Qué…? ¿Acaso me dijo que nos saltáramos las clases?

¡Era imposible!

Arnold Shortman pidiéndole que no entraran a clase para ir una cita

-Cita –Susurro débilmente la rubia

De pronto sintió muchas nauseas, tal vez solo eran sus nervios.

Si nervios

Trato de dejarlo pasar pero entonces la oleada regreso y tuvo que ir al baño.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Lila tenía acorralado al rubio quien la observaba con fastidio

-Lila por favor ya te dije que…..

-No me importa, necesito que estés conmigo por favor amor mío no me he sentido bien

Arnold suspiro fastidiado mientras miraba a lo lejos a una rubia quien miraba la escena con molestia.

Se sintió mal, pero no por Lila, si no por Helga, desearía que la que estuviera tomada de su brazo fuera ella y no Lila.

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estabas viendo a Helga?

La pelirroja tenia cara de pocos amigos

Arnold sudo frio

Era hombre muerto

.

.

.

-Le dije a Arnold que….

-Rhonda ya sé que le dijiste el mismo me enseño tu mensaje, aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué quieres perjudicarlo?

-Helga el debió de terminar su relación con Lila ayer por lo que paso entre ustedes porque se que…

-Si Rhonda pero ese no es motivo suficiente

-Helga por favor él debe responder

-Rhonda compréndeme por favor, no quiero presionarlo

-Helga no es presión, el sabía que pasaba si tu…y el bueno

-Tal vez no lo entiendas pero no quiero que se sienta obligado a estar conmigo, porque eso no ha ido bien en la relación que tiene con Lila, donde se siente comprometido, no quiero que eso pase conmigo

Rhonda suspiro cansada -¿Estas segura que no te lastimara?

-Si

Rhonda movió la cabeza de lado a lado

-A veces creo que no te merece

-Lo se princesa pero, en el corazón no se manda

Rhonda volvió negar con la cabeza

A veces Helga podría ser tan densa como Arnold, en confiar en las personas.

.

.

.

Brainy molestaba una vez más a la rubia, esta lo ignoraba sin ningún problema, estaba esperando a que saliera el rubio, ya que habían quedado de encontrarse en el patio al finalizar el almuerzo.

No debía haber problema con su novia, Lila almorzaba en otro periodo.

De pronto sintió un cuchillo en el estomago

Su novia…

Esperaba que esa situación no durara mucho porque no sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantar.

-Helga…en verdad lo siento es que yo…

-Brainy no me interesa

-Pero Helga….

-Dije que no estoy interesada Brainy –Dijo la rubia molesta

-¡Demonios Helga ¿Por qué demonios no me puedes escuchar?! –Dijo tomándola de las muñecas para después estamparla en la pared.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Ah, me lastimas Brainy!

-No me importa así como no te importa rechazarme como hasta ahora –Siseo el rubio

-Suéltame –Exigió la rubia mirándolo con molestia

-No

-¡Suéltame!

-Primero bésame –Dijo el rubio antes de intentar besarla

Pero la rubia comenzó a moverse para evitarlo y a patearlo como podía

Era increíble ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte?

-Ya no soy un niño Helga –Dijo sujetándola con mayor fuerza

-¡Suéltala!

Alguien antes de que a rubia dijera algo más grito y comenzó a quitar a Brainy de encima de la rubia

-Tú no te metas Arnold

En ese momento Arnold soltó el primer golpe en el rostro de Brainy provocando que soltara a la rubia

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

-Si –Dijo mirándolo

-Bien ¿vamos?

Pero Brainy se levantó de nuevo

-¿Por qué lo prefieres a él? ¡¿Por qué el ni siquiera te ama y tiene novia?!

-No te me acerques –Susurro la rubia haciéndose a un lado para cuando intento acercarse

-Brainy solo lo diré una vez –Lo tomo del hombro –No vuelvas a siquiera mirarla –Lo empujo -¿Entiendes?

El rubio miro con molestia a Arnold y Helga –Te vas a arrepentir con el solo sufrirás porque nunca te va a tomar enserio –Después miro a Arnold –Esto no se quedara así, los dos me la pagaran

Y con eso se fue

Pero el rubio sembró una duda en Helga una duda que tenia desde que todo eso empezó.

¿Cuándo la tomara enserio Arnold?

¿Hasta cuando estaría atada a ese amor ciego que le tenia al rubio?


	9. CAPITULO 9 COMPLICACIONES I

**_Hola queridos lectoresles dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero les guste y lamento mucho la demora gracias saludos_**

.

.

.

**CAPITULO**** 9 UNA PEQUEÑA CITA**

.

.

.

**_¿Cómo puedes seguir amando a quien no te ama? ¿Qué tan complicado es la mente humana y el corazón? ¿Cómo puedes definir el masoquismo que se tiene en esta situación?_****_¿El amor? ¿Cómo definir algo indefinible? ¿Hasta qué punto el amor es amor? ¿O hasta qué punto el amor deja de ser amor para dar paso a la obsesión, al capricho, la costumbre, la rutina, el miedo a la soledad?_****_¿Cómo convencer del sentimiento tan enorme que crece en tu ser por aquella persona? ¿Por qué tener que demostrar a la forma del otro el amor que se siente? Cuando el amor es mutuo y sincero no tiene necesidad de exigir, la exigencia es de más en una relación, tampoco se puede obligar lo que no se siente pero cuando se siente y aun así esta tan lejos a la vez ¿Qué hacer?_**

**_Maldito dilema_**

**_Las_****_ complicaciones no son más que problemas de inseguridades en las personas, pero ¿Qué seriamos si no hubiera miedos e inseguridades? En realidad no seriamos humanos entonces._****_Maldita maldición, pero maldita belleza del ser humano al ser como es._**

**_Por_****_ eso hay tantos sentimientos que nos enloquecen y nos hacen ser lo que somos_**

**_H.G.P_**

.

.

.

Helga miraba su mano entrelazada en la de Arnold quien estaba sentado a su lado sonriendo tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia el lago, lo que había pasado con Brainy hace unos minutos atrás había quedado en el olvido, también porque habían tenido que buscar el modo de salir de la preparatoria sin ser vistos

Pero aún estaba tensa en ese momento pues aquel joven dijo algo que ella misma había estado pensando.

¿Cuándo Arnold tomaría enserio lo que sea que fuera para él lo que tenía con ella?

-¿Quieres una malteada o un helado, Helga?

Helga despertó hasta que escucho la voz de Arnold, quien le miraba con curiosidad.

A pesar de que lo negara el conocía a Helga de un modo que los demás no sabían, ni siquiera la misma Helga se había percatado que a veces él la conocía más de lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?

Helga lo miro seriamente ante eso. –Solo…. ¿Hasta cuándo…?

Arnold tomo más fuertemente su mano y mientras soltaba un suspiro se acercó a la rubia.

-Dame unos días, es todo –Sus labios cerca de ella la hacían distraerse

-¿Días…? –Dijo con dificultad

-Hablare con Lila mañana, pero…. –Le deposito un beso tierno –Aun así no sería justo pasearme contigo enfrente de ella ¿Estás de acuerdo en eso?

Helga soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y a la vez de amor al sentir sus labios –Supongo

Arnold sonrió dulcemente -¿De chocolate o vainilla?

Helga sonrió tímidamente –Chocolate

-Enseguida mi lady –Dijo poniéndose de pie para ir al carrito donde vendían los helados.

Helga suspiro -¿Cómo decirte que no a algo? Te odio Arnoldo

Phoebe miraba con preocupación la ausencia de su amiga, desde la fiesta del fin de semana no había podido hablar con ella, no sabía bien que había pasado pero sabía que algo había pasado entre ella y Arnold.

Solo esperaba que no fuera a salir lastimada la rubia.

-¿Phoebe?

-Hola amor ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto la pelinegra sonriéndole

-Si ¿No has visto a Arnold?

-No amor ¿Por qué?

-Su coche sigue en el patio de la escuela, pensé que nos estaba esperando

Phoebe solo negó con la cabeza, sabía que Helga estaba con el pero si Arnold no había dicho nada a su amigo ella no diría tampoco nada.

-Bueno como sea ¿Vamos amor?

Phoebe sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba la mano de su amado novio.

-Si

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida sin percatarse que alguien había escuchado su corta conversación.

Arnold miraba a la rubia en su cama, ella dormía un poco después de haberse entregado a él, una vez más.

Sonrió involuntariamente mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera dorada, era hermosa.

Una voz llego de pronto a su cabeza recordando lo de la primera noche que hicieron el amor.

"Te amo Arnold, siempre te he amado…"

Se sonrojo fuertemente al también recordar lo que le había respondido a ella.

¿La amo?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta y aun no estaba listo para responder porque ¿Amar? Es una palabra fuerte ¿No?

Bajo la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirarla.

Le gustaba, eso no tenía ni una duda ya.

Pero ¿Por qué quería estar con ella y dejar a Lila? ¿Por qué que le volvía loco o porque había tomado la virginidad de la rubia?

Sintió de pronto mucho calor

Esa parte no la había pensado hasta ese momento.

-Vas a volverme loco Helga –Susurro con frustración mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía de pie.

Helga abrió suavemente los ojos y observo al rubio, este estaba de pie junto a su escritorio de donde saco un pequeño libro rosa, ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

-¿Cómo pude creer que no fuiste tú?

Helga sintió un vuelco

-Era más que obvio –Rio un poco mientras admiraba con adoración el libro –Más que obvio que tú eras la dueña de estos poemas con tanto amor por dar…es….intenso –Susurro un poco más bajo lo último haciendo que la rubia se pusiera un poco más inquieta al no escucharlo bien.

Suspiro volviendo la vista hacia la cama, Helga cerró los ojos nuevamente esperando que el rubio no lo notara.

Sintió que le depositaba un beso en su mejilla –Despierta Helga, princesa –Susurro

Ella sin proponérselo sonrió

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo abriendo sus ojos

Arnold sonrió –Hora de irnos

Helga le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió –Vamos

Arnold le había doblado su ropa a un lado, mientras ella se vestía el rubio terminaba de tirar la basura de manera que no se viera lo que había dentro.

-Estoy lista cabeza de balón

Arnold rio ante como lo llamo –Ok, vamos

Helga se despidió del rubio en la esquina de su casa para que Bob no se diera cuenta, Arnold había querido ir hasta el pórtico pero ella le pidió que por el momento no, hasta que no se resolviera la situación de él con Lila y posterior hicieran formal la relación entre ellos, prefería no dar motivos a que Bob se enojara.

De mala gana el rubio accedió, en parte ella tenía razón.

Cuando la rubia entro, se encontró con algo que realmente no le gusto.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-Si hija, y ese no es el modo de tratarme –Dijo la mujer mirándola con molestia –Tu papa fue por Olga al aeropuerto

Helga rodo los ojos –Genial

-Vino a visitar a tu padre por eso no me he ido

-Claro y fingiremos ser una familia feliz ¿O algo así?

-Helga ¿Quién te acompaño a casa?

Sudo frio la rubia

-Nadie ¿Qué acaso ves que alguien estaba afuera conmigo?

Miriam rio un poco –Helga no olvides que soy tu madre, te conozco

Helga rio con burla –Desde hace años dejaste de ser mi madre cuando decidiste irte con Olga y abandonarme cuando te necesitaba

Vio la cara de Miriam flaquear un momento pero se recuperó –No te abandone ¿Qué acaso no decidiste quedarte?

-¿A que me iba? ¿A seguir siendo la sombra de Olga y vivir en soledad?

-Escogiste a tu padre

-Como tú a mi hermana

-Es mi hija

-Es mi padre

-Bueno dime ¿Era Arnold?

Helga la miro sin entender

-Te vi en la esquina

-¿Cómo…?

-Iba entrando a casa –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Se ha puesto guapo

Helga no dijo nada

-¿Es tu novio?

-No –Dijo indiferente la rubia

Miriam la miro como intentando saber algo, Helga solo atino a desviar la mirada y mantenerla fija al frente para intentar huir en cualquier momento con alguna excusa.

-No me pareció que…

-Viste mal o lo que querías ver, Miriam, ahora si me disculpas tengo tarea

-Bueno espero que a Bob no le moleste cuando se entere

Helga volteo inmediatamente -¿A qué quieres llegar, Miriam?

-Una mujer siempre tiene gastos

-Sabes que papa no te va a dar ni un centavo más de lo que ya te da para Olga, que estoy segura que te quedas con su dinero ¿O no?

Miriam la miro con molestia –Pero tu estas aquí con él y por esa razón tienes mucho más que Olga así que….

-Eso no es mi culpa, yo decidí estar con mi papa y por esa razón me da más, porque yo no trabajo, porque aun soy menor de edad y estoy estudiando

-No te estoy pidiendo tanto Helga, solo que tu padre te de esta cantidad –Le paso el estado de cuenta de una de sus tarjetas seguramente –Se me paso un poco la mano y necesito pagarla

Helga bufo –Criminal Miriam –Miro un momento el papel -¿Compras ropa en una tienda de caballeros? ¿Qué demonios?

-Eso no es asunto, solo quería que vieras la cantidad –Dijo quitando el papel, Helga la miro con duda

-No lo hare, Bob no me dará esa cantidad

-Lo harás si no le diré a Bob que te vi besándote con tu compañero de escuela, y que ni siquiera es tu novio

Helga gruño –Solo arruinas mi vida cada vez que te apareces

-Tú la arruinaste cuando naciste –Dijo fríamente –Así que estamos a mano y es lo menos que debes hacer por mí

Helga sintió su corazón partirse –Lamento haber sido una molestia

-Compénsame haciendo lo que te dije y ya no serás tanto

Helga dio media vuelta para correr a su alcoba

Una vez ahí soltó el llanto, pese a todos esos años donde su madre la abandonó, aun no podía comprender ¿Por qué no la quería? ¿Por qué era como era con ella?

Y aun le dolían las palabras que a veces Miriam podía decirle y provocar dolor como en aquel momento.

Tomo su teléfono para marcarle a la única persona que en ese momento podría escucharla.

Arnold había regresado a casa para poder hacer su tarea y comer porque realmente moría de hambre.

Cuando su plan quedo destrozado al ver a una pelirroja en el pórtico de su casa. -¿Qué haces aquí Lila? –Pregunto mirándola con sorpresa y algo de molestia que intento disimular.

-No te vi en la escuela, no estabas esperándome y me preocupe por eso vine –Dijo mirándolo con ojos tristes

Arnold se sintió fatal

-¿quieres pasar?

Lila sonrió dulcemente

-Si por favor

Ambos entraron, pero en vez de poder dejarla en la sala, Lila se encamino a su habitación, eso hizo sentir incomodo a Arnold pero al final de cuentas ¿Cómo decirle que no? Muchas veces que ella fue a su casa, subían a su alcoba.

Lo bueno es que dejo lo más acomodado que pudo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Pregunto el rubio dejando sus llaves en el escritorio junto su teléfono que reviso para ver la hora.

Moría de hambre, esperaba que la pelirroja se fuera rápido

-Si por favor

-Bien ahora vuelvo

Lila solamente se sentó en la cama del rubio que estaba sin estar tendida, sintió algo de curiosidad en eso, Arnold siempre tendía su cama en las mañanas y cada que iban saliendo de clases estaba impecable

Además ¿De dónde venía?

Ella cuando llego, acababa de ver a los padres de este entrar y le habían dicho que no estaba.

Poso su mano debajo sobre las cobijas y sintió algo raro en ella, algo duro, comenzó a buscar y encontró un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón, estaba cerrado.

-¿Sera para mí?

Tomo la cadena con mayor fuerza para sacarlo todo. Intento abrirlo y lográndolo observo una fotografía de Arnold.

Se parecía al del anuario anterior. Sintió fuego en su interior al leer la inscripción del otro lado.

En ese momento sonó el celular del rubio, este no había vuelto aun por lo que con todo el coraje que sentía en ese momento lo tomo y vio que era la persona que necesitaba para descargar su ira.

-Arnold

-¿Por qué le marcas a mi novio Helga?

La rubia quedo helada

-Yo…

-Ahorita él está tomando una ducha, ya que se cansó mucho –Helga sintió un poco de dolor al escuchar eso -¡Ya voy Arnold ahorita te llevo la toalla!

Helga siguió callada

-Perdón Helga pero debo terminar de vestirme pero ¿quieres que le dé un recado a mi novio?

-Yo…solo que…marque por la tarea

-No sabía que estuvieran haciendo una tarea

-Es de literatura le estoy ayudando, bueno nos vemos

Colgó

Lila miro el teléfono con molestia, en ese momento entro el rubio con una bandeja –Bien Lila, aquí está tu refresco y… ¿Tú me gritaste?

En ese momento la pelirroja le soltó una abofeteada

Arnold solo la miro sin entender, Lila tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Dime hasta donde llegaste con tu amante?

-¿Qué…?

-Helga te abrió las piernas por eso estabas pasando más tiempo con ella ¿No?

Arnold se molestó -¿Por qué siempre la estas atacando?

-¡¿Por qué siempre la defiendes y siempre la miras?! –Aventó el relicario a sus pies -¡Ella siempre ha intentado alejarte de mí y solo llevándote a la cama lo lograría! ¿No?

Arnold se agacho a tomar el relicario con curiosidad se parecía mucho al de aquella vez que encontró en casa y que su abuelo decía que era un regalo de la abuela, miro el interior por fin y ahí estaba lo que Lila había visto.

-Lila yo…

-¿Qué? –Lila tomo el celular del rubio y lo arrojo también, Arnold solo intento aguantar el golpe en la pierna -¡¿Hasta cuándo me ibas a tener engañada?!

-Iba a hablar contigo Lila, solo que no sabía como decirte que…

-¿Ibas a terminar…conmigo? –Pregunto sin aliento

Arnold bajo la mirada avergonzado –Yo….

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste sexo con ella? Solo por eso ¿Eh?

Arnold se sonrojo

Lila también se sonrojo un poco, pero de coraje, había deseado que fuera mentira lo que su mente estaba pensando -¿Tuviste…?

-Lila no era mi intención dañarte ni a ti, ni a Helga, solamente pasaron las cosas y…

Lila lo miro con desprecio –No quiero seguir escuchando, hablamos después

-Pero Lila necesito decirte todo porque quiero…terminar

-¿Por ella? –Lila lo miro aún más molesta –No estamos ahora bien, será mejor que me vaya y te veo mañana mi amor

-Pero Lila…

-Esto no se ha terminado –Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios –Nos vemos mañana mi amor

Arnold quedo en schock, no sabía que pensar de Lila, de lo que había hecho ni del relicario que aun posaba en sus manos.

-Helga –Susurro pensando en lo que decía la dedicatoria de aquella cadena.


	10. CAPITULO 10 COMPLICACIONES II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento mucho la demora pero aqui sigo jejeje **_

_**y muchas gracias a las hermosas personitas que me dejaron un review el capitulo pasado **_

_**este capitulo va para ustedes quienes siguen fieles leyendome **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

* * *

**_Ser padre no debe ser una tarea fácil, seguramente debe ser difícil ser o no ser como en ocasiones son, ser duro o ser flexible ¿Cómo juzgar cuando no tenemos la menor idea de cómo ser padres? ¿Cómo juzgan ellos si se les olvido lo que es ser un hijo?_**

**_Pero el amor y la confianza son la base en toda relación entonces ¿Cómo confiar en un padre que ha roto la confianza como hijo? Porque aunque muchas veces es al revés, eso no quiere decir que no haya casos al contrario._**

**_¿Cómo sigues amando sin ser amado? Cuando la persona es cruel ¿Cómo perdonarla? ¿Cómo lograr olvidar aquellas duras y frías palabras sinceras que salieron de los labios del ser que aparentemente debió amarte y cuidarte desde el momento de estar en ella?_**

**_Entonces recuerdas…._**

**_El que esté libre de culpa puede juzgar._**

**_Quien esté libre de pecado puede castigar_**

**_Por lo que ningún humano puede juzgar, condenar ni castigar a otro ser humano_**

**_Pues todos somos hijos del pecado_**

**_Todos podemos cometer errores_**

**_Porque todos somos humanos._**

**_H.G.P_**

* * *

Helga miraba el celular mientras intentaba no desconfiar del rubio pero ¿Cómo amarla a ella cuando ni su madre la quería?

Escucho que Bob ingreso hace un rato a la casa con Olga, seguramente no tardaría en ir a verla, porque le habían llamado y ella no había respondido.

En ese momento llego un mensaje.

Era de Arnold

_"¿Princesa todo bien?" _

Helga suspiro mientras respondía

_"¿Dónde estabas?"_

En el cuarto del rubio el miraba el mensaje ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Y si le ponía lo de Lila y se molestaba?

_"En la cocina con mis padres" _

Helga solo leyó

_"Vi tu llamada princesa"_

Helga tomo un poco de valor y fue al grano

_"Lila estaba en tu casa ¿No?" _

Arnold sudo frio

_"Yo…pues…si" _

_"¿En tu cuarto?" _

Arnold suspiro

_"Necesitamos hablar, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?" _

Helga ignoro el mensaje porque en ese momento entro Bob.

-¿Cariño?

-Si papa

-¿Qué tienes?

Odiaba que la conociera un poco más de lo que quería admitir –Nada

-Helga

Suspiro

-Mama me dijo algo que no me gusto en la tarde pero no le digas nada papa por favor, solo fui un poco sensible y discutí con ella es todo

Bob sintió coraje pero miro un momento más a la rubia. –Segura ¿Qué es todo?

-Si papa

Se sentó en la cama de la rubia –Helga….prométeme que no volverás a mentirme

Helga sintió un vuelco en su corazón –Lo prometo papa

-¿Puedo confiar de nuevo en ti princesa?

La rubia asintió abrazándolo –Lo lamento mucho papi

Bob sintió calidez en su corazón al escuchar lo último –De acuerdo cariño

-Papi necesito pedirte algo

Bob la miro con la ceja enarcada

-¿Qué paso princesa?

-¿Crees que pueda sacar dinero de mi cuenta?

Bob la miro con sospecha -¿Para que necesitas dinero mi amor?

-Quiero un nuevo libro que vi en la librería pero…sabes que luego compro otros y…

-Sabes que no puedes estar gastándote todos tus ahorros en libros cariño –Saco su billetera – ¿Cuánto necesitas?

Helga suspiro –Cinco…

-¿Qué?

-Cinco mil –Dijo dudosa

-Oye cariño eso es mucho

Helga sonrió de lado –Una chica tiene gastos

Bob enarco la ceja y saco un fajo de billetes –Solo te daré dos grandes, aunque tengas gastos mi amor es mucho lo otro y yo procuro que no te falte nada, si quieres ropa o algo vamos por ella ¿De acuerdo?

Helga bajo la mirada –Bien papa –Tomo el dinero

Bob poso su mano en su cabeza –Sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?

-Si papa

-No tienes por qué mentirme en nada –Bob le dio un beso en la frente –Ni siquiera por tu madre

Helga alzo la mirada sorprendida

-Y cuando le des eso le dices que para la próxima me diga las cosas sin tanto drama

-Claro…papa pero como….¿Como….?

-Es Miriam –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Y no eres la mejor actriz –Guiño un ojo

-Claro…

-Bueno ¿Quieres cenar algo?

Helga negó con un movimiento de cabeza

-De acuerdo entonces, descansa

-Buenas noches papi –Helga sonrió dulcemente

Aunque le había sorprendido aquello, no pensó que su padre hubiera sabido todo este tiempo o más bien ¿Desde cuándo se dio cuenta?

Suspiro mientras tomaba su teléfono y leía un simple mensaje del rubio.

_"Estoy aquí" _

Sintió su corazón salir, mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su cuarto y observaba como el rubio estaba subiendo el árbol.

Helga dejo que pasara por su ventana cuando estuvo cerca.

-Hola

-Hola –Dijo seria la rubia

-Helga quisiera explicar lo que…

-Lila me dijo que…. –El nudo en la garganta volvió

-Nada de lo que haya dicho es verdad –Dijo el rubio acercándose

-¿Cómo se?

-Helga –La tomo de los brazos –No te estoy mintiendo y tú lo sabes, me conoces y sabes… -La miro a los ojos de manera dulce –Sabes que a pesar de esta situación, yo no…no sería capaz de lastimarte así

Helga sintió calidez en su corazón al mirarlo de aquella forma aunque aún sentía miedo en su corazón no pudo evitar confiar en las palabras de rubio pues al final de cuentas sabía que no sería capaz de hacer tal atrocidad ni con ella ni con nadie, pero de pronto le cayó el balde de agua fría, pues de una u otra forma a Lila se lo hizo

¿Cuál era la diferencia con ella?

-Lila…la estas lastimando y…

-Helga debo confesarte algo

La rubia lo miro sin comprender -¿Qué es?

-Yo hoy quise terminar con Lila, porque se dio cuenta de que… -Saco el relicario de la rubia –Lo dejaste en mi cuarto y supongo que por eso al ver la llamada quiso lastimarte con lo que te dijo

Helga tomo su relicario en sus manos sonrojada –Supongo –Murmuro

-No es la primera vez que quiero terminar con Lila

-¡¿Qué?!

Arnold se sentó en la cama de la rubia halándola con él.

-Helga debo admitir que cuando empecé a salir con Lila, me sentí feliz porque era algo y…tú lo sabes que deseaba desde que éramos niños…..pero con….el paso del tiempo la relación para mí se volvió aburrida y rutinaria, a veces no sabía porque estaba con ella, si por "amor", lastima, costumbre, cariño.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué…?

-Lila me pidió que no termináramos –Arnold suspiro –Me dijo que lo intentáramos que estaba enamorada de mi…yo…le dije que no estaba seguro pero fue tanto….que….termine cediendo

-¿Y porque radio chismes oficiales de la escuela no sabía?

-Lila es muy discreta y de mi parte el único que sabe es Gerald y obviamente mi amigo no lo diría a nadie.

-¿Ni a Phoebe?

-No lo sabias por lo tanto no, eso me demuestra que aun cuando Phoebe sea su novia, mis asuntos se los puedo confiar plenamente a él

-¿Y cómo reacciono….?

-Sabes ¿Qué es lo triste o gracioso? No se cómo tomarlo aun.

Helga lo miro, mientras tomaba una mano del rubio para darle ánimos

-Siempre pensé que el día en que Lila se diera cuenta de que no…no estaba funcionando o que llegáramos a un extremo como esta situación ella….ella solita me dejaría pero…no quiere…

Helga lo miro con tristeza -¿Qué?

-Le volví a decir que quería terminar y ella, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y me dijo que mañana nos veíamos como…como si yo no la hubiera engañado

-¿Pero que no le importa o qué?

Helga comenzó a sentir enojo.

Arnold se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, pero….mañana hablare de nuevo con ella porque…ahora más que nunca, no quiero estar con ella…solo estuve haciéndome el tonto al ilusionarla con algo que no tenía futuro y por supuesto había llegado a su fin desde hace mucho.

Helga lo miro con comprensión

-Yo te ayudare si necesitas algo

Arnold sonrió dulcemente –Gracias princesa, aunque por ahora creo que debo manejarlo yo solo princesa.

Ella solo asintió

-Bueno Romeo será mejor que te vayas, mis padres están abajo y no quiero que el gran Bob se dé cuenta de que tengo un chico en mi alcoba

-¿No te parece excitante?

Arnold se acercó a la rubia mientras ella lo miraba nerviosa sin entender -¿Qué…?

Llegaron a la puerta y con un solo movimiento Arnold puso el seguro –Estar en tu alcoba –La miro con seducción

-Creo que no entiendo…Arnoldo

-Vamos Helga creo que tu entiendes –La tomo de la cintura para besarla

-¿Enserio? –Ella enarco la ceja algo divertida -¿Es mucho pedir dos veces en un día Arnoldo no lo crees? ¿Qué tanta suerte crees que tienes?

-La de todo el mundo al tener una hermosa mujer enfrente de mí.

Ella se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada

-Eres hermosa

Helga sonrió dulcemente –Gracias

-Me encantas –Dijo mientras la besaba –Me gustas Helga –La rubia sintió emoción era la primera vez que el rubio decía aquello –Me vuelves loco desde siempre

Ella rio un poco

-Eso no es mi culpa cariño

Arnold la tomo con más fuerza mientras la guiaba a la cama, Helga intento detenerlo cuando estuvieron en ella.

-Arnold mis papas están abajo y…yo…no creo que…sea buena idea

-Eso es lo que lo hace emocionante –Dijo el rubio mirándose con tanta pasión que la rubia sintió que en ese momento era gelatina derretida en sus brazos fuertes

-Pero…

-Por favor –Susurro mientras la besaba nuevamente

Y con ello, se perdió, no supo más que de los besos de Arnold en sus labios y cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el amor y la pasión que sentía por el rubio, fundiéndose en uno, una vez más para poder demostrarse así el amor que los consumía.

La rubia descansaba en su pecho unos minutos después de haber llegado al éxtasis.

Estaba tan placida, tan tranquila, tan inofensiva, tan dulce. Acariciaba su cabello mientras la observaba.

-Que hermosa eres –Dijo admirando la belleza de aquella chica que lo había amado tanto desde que eran niños.

-Fui un idiota –Susurro mientras se trataba de poner de pie para poder irse pero la rubia lo sujetaba con fuerza

Él se rio por lo bajo intentando no soltar la risa con todas las emociones que sentía y que no sabía manejar

-Hay Pataki ¿Qué se puede hacer ante tu terquedad?

La rubia no parecía tener intenciones de moverse pero tampoco de dejarlo ir por lo que simplemente se acomodó mejor en la cama de la rubia y rogando con que se despertaran antes que los padres de la rubia para poder salir.

.

.

.

Por otro lado de la ciudad una pelirroja miraba con dolor las fotografías que había dejado en el suelo. Estaban completamente rotas como ella.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que entrometerte en lo que deseo Helga?

Tomo una fotografía de hace años cuando aún estaban en la primaria

-No te dejare esta vez el camino fácil, hace años lo hice y lo desaprovechaste siempre, ahora no será así

En ese momento llego un mensaje a su teléfono.

Ella lo tomo a su vez una sonrisa se asomo

_"Quiero repetir lo que paso entre nosotros hace unas semanas, por favor Lila" _

Ella se burló un poco pero respondió

_"¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?"_

_"La más hermosa del mundo"_

-Cursi –Murmuro mientras se tomaba una foto con la blusa bajada

_"Si quieres esto tendrás que ofrecerme algo" _

"Lo que sea"

Lila sonrió

_"Sabes que solo admitiré una cosa ¿Cierto?"_

_"Estoy dispuesto a todo, después de todo yo….tu…era tu primera vez"_

Lila rodo los ojos

_"Eso es lo de menos, quiero una familia y vivir sin preocupaciones y tú no me darás eso a menos que sigas estudiando, Arnold tiene un futuro brillante además de esa casa ¿Qué tienes tú?"_

_"Tengo algo que mi primo no puede darte….amor"_

Lila resoplo aunque en el fondo sabía que Arnie tenía razón

_"Eso no importa, Arnie, el amor sale por la ventana cuando entra el hambre por la puerta, eso paso con mis padres"_

_"No tiene por qué ser así, por favor"_

_"Lo único que tú y yo podemos tener es un rato de diversión nada más, olvídate de lo demás mientras sigas siendo el mismo pobre diablo de siempre, adiós"_

Dejo su teléfono a un lado molesta

-Arnold es el único y perfecto hombre para ser un esposo de alguien y Helga no me quitara el terreno que yo he ganado durante este tiempo, no señor

.

.

.

La rubia miraba como su amado Romeo descansaba en su cama, se sonrojo levemente al verlo desnudo pero no pudo evitar admirarlo hasta que…

-Helga, cariño ¿Ya despertaste?

Se levantó de inmediato para llegar a la puerta –Eh…si papa…

-¿Te traigo el desayuno?

-No papi, bajo en un momento ya estoy vistiéndome

-De acuerdo cariño no demores

Helga volteo a ver al rubio quien la miraba desde la cama algo preocupado también, después se sonrojo al verla desnuda y ella misma se percató de ese detalle e intento inultamente cubrirse

Arnold sonrió con ironía ante esa acción y se acercó para murmurarle –Creo que el pudor se fue desde hace mucho entre nosotros

Helga sintió el miembro de Arnold que comenzaba a excitarse

-¿Aun no es suficiente eh cabezón?

Arnold se sonrojo avergonzado pero es que….no podía evitarlo ella era hermosa y nunca había sentido lo que ahora lo enloquecía.

-Creo que nunca tendré suficiente de tu cuerpo –Dijo mirándola dulcemente

Helga sintió que se desmayaría ante esas palabras del rubio.

El la halo hacia su cuerpo para besarla -¿Una ducha juntos?

Helga se sonrojo fuertemente -¿Cómo?

-Ven cariño… -Y así la llevo hacia el baño de la rubia.

Arnold se metió primero para comenzar a dejar que el agua cayera sobre él y la rubia lo miraba solamente sin poder creerlo para después sentir como él la tomaba de la mano para halarla.

Ella solamente siguió como quien sigue la luz, aquella luz de esperanza y que te lleva a un mundo feliz, a la gloria.

El agua comenzó a caer en su cuerpo mientras el rubio la acunaba en sus brazos, acariciando sin recato su cuerpo.

Se estremeció cuando el rubio toco su vagina con una mano y con otra su parte trasera, el cual estaba bien formado por tanto deporte que hacia la rubia.

-Arnold –Susurro la rubia dejando que el orgasmo comenzara

Arnold la beso para evitar que hiciera mucho ruido. Cuando su misión término cargo a la rubia.

Ella se sujetó fuertemente al cuello del rubio.

-Arnold… -Sintió como el pene erecto de él ingresaba en su vagina una vez más.

El comenzó el pequeño vaivén con el cuerpo de la rubia.

Ella solo intentaba mantenerse segura y no gritar.

La recargo en la pared mientras besaba los pechos de ella.

-Maldición Arnoldo –Susurro la rubia sin poder evitarlo mientras mordía sus labios para evitar hacer ruido pero estaba ya más que excitada en la forma en que el rubio la hacía suya.

-Creo que ya no aguantare –Murmuro el rubio mirando a la rubia

Helga lo beso apasionada.

Estaba tan loco como el, solo que ella sabía bien que era porque el amor que sentía por él era demasiado.

Arnold termino dentro de ella, exhausto y temblando la bajo poco a poco.

Ambos después de unos cuantos besos más, terminaron de vestirse para apresurarse, ya que todavía el rubio tenía que ir a su casa.

.

.

.

Miriam miro a la rubia con molestia –Esta no es la…

-Lo sé pero Bob me dijo que no me daría todo y me dijo que te dijera que si necesitas dinero se lo pidas y antes de que me digas algo Miriam yo no le dije nada, pero el ya sabia

Olga miraba a ambas sin saber bien ¿Qué decir? o ¿Qué hacer?

-Helga el dinero era para mí yo…

-No te metas Olga, sé que no es así –Miro a Miriam -¿Tienes una pareja mama?

La rubia no respondió –Entonces iré a pedirle a Bob más dinero

Con esto se fue.

-Helga, deberías intentar llevarte mejor con mama, ella vino aquí por ti y….

-¿Por mí? ¿O por el dinero de mi papa?

-Helga…

-Olga yo no soy una estúpida como tú lo fuiste al no darte cuenta de los problemas entre mis padres o del problema de alcohol de Miriam, yo no me trago eso que dices, Miriam me dejo hace años.

-Eres muy injusta…

-Quizás pero no…importa, porque al final quien decidió estar conmigo es Bob, Miriam huyo y creo que debía ser al revés al final es mi madre creo que merecía su amor como te lo daba a ti pero no…

-Lo tienes

Helga bufo –No voy a discutir contigo si quieres creer lo que quieres creer es tu problema no el mío, nos vemos

Tomo su lonchera para irse cuando entro su padre

-¿Ya llevas tu almuerzo amor?

-Si papa

-Bien –Saco su billetera –Toma princesa, recuerda pasar por el supermercado de regreso para que compres nuestras botanas hoy es el torneo de box, llegare temprano y pediré pizza para verlo

-De acuerdo papi –Dijo Helga feliz ese era el momento que más disfrutaba con el -¿Unas cervezas?

-No recuerda que aquí no bebemos cariño

Helga sonrió de lado –Tenia que intentarlo

-Pero si traes de ese helado de chocolate que trajiste la otra vez estaría genial

Helga rio un poco –Bien –Abrazo a su papa –Nos vemos al rato

Olga miraba sorprendida y algo celosa la escena

Bob observo eso y que Helga solo dijo adiós hacia su hermana antes de irse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nunca la había visto ser así…

Bob sonrió de lado –Helga es una niña dulce que hay que aprender a conocer, puede ser muy linda y buena por dentro pero no es fácil masticar el cascaron

Olga lo miro

-Cariño yo no te pedí que te fueras

Olga bajo la mirada triste –Era necesario para Helga

-Se porque lo hiciste y te lo agradezco y algún día tu hermana también lo hará cuando se entere porque lo hiciste y por quien

Olga sintió unas lágrimas caer –Ha sido una tortura no verte y no verla a ella…

Bob la abrazo –Lo se amor, pero eres una campeona en todos los sentidos has sido la mejor hija y hermana del mundo

-Solo espero que no sea tarde para acercarme a Helga como siempre quise

-Estoy seguro que no…más ahora que debo ir a ese viaje

Olga asintió -¿Seguro que no pasara nada grave que mama este aquí?

Bob la miro preocupado –No creo….al final es su madre

-Eso espero

-Tienes que ir al emporio conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si papa

.

.

.

En la escuela la rubia llegaba tranquilamente a su clase cuando sintió que alguien la empujo, inmediatamente iba a reclamarle a la persona pero no esperaba a la persona que estaba frente a ella, con esa sonrisa burlona y con aires de superioridad.

-¿Te dolió? Lo siento –Este la tomo del brazo para acercarla -¿Arnold es más tierno? –Pregunto en un pequeño susurro –Yo también puedo serlo Helga ¿O ya se te olvido cuando fuimos novios?

Helga rodo los ojos

-No comprendo nada de lo que dices Stinko

-Sabes de haber sabido que buscabas quien te desvirgara yo me hubiera ofrecido

Helga se ofendió ante eso último y dejo su puño ir.

Stinky sintió ardor en su nariz pero eso solo le dio más furia por lo que tomo a la rubia de sus hombros para después de ingresar torpemente al salón intento besarla, Helga comenzó a luchar para que la dejara

-¡Suéltame!

Stinky la aventó hacia atrás y la rubia tropezó con algo, Lila rio

-Eso te mereces y más –Dijo la pelirroja

-Lila –Murmuro la rubia mirándola desde el suelo

-Eres una zorra

Helga sintió coraje ante eso pero no caería en su juego –Si quieres hablar conmigo no uses a Stinky –Dijo levantándose del suelo

Lila la miro con furia –Y si tú quieres algo con mi novio, juega limpio

-Yo no hice nada…

-Le abriste las piernas

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

-¡Cuidado con lo que haces! –Lila le puso un hoja en la mano –Toda la escuela ya sabes que eres una vulgar zorra y andas buscando, Stinky solamente lo vio y me pregunto

-¿Y porque metes Arnold? –Pregunto viendo la hoja

-A Arnold no le pasara nada, él es hombre pero tú –Lila se acercó –Prepárate Helga porque esto será un infierno para ti

Helga no se inmuto y la fulmino molesta –Y tu prepárate Lila porque esto es la guerra


	11. CAPITULO 11 LILA LA LOCA I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**sigo viva jejejej e**_

_**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic **_

_**espero que les guste **_

_**mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11 ENTRE PELEAS Y SORPRESAS I**

* * *

**_La vida siempre nos pone en el momento menos indicado a veces nos juega de manera burda y sin esperarlo nos lleva a lugares o caminos que no esperábamos pero ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando el amor nos obliga? ¿O es la vida quien nos obliga? ¿Cómo querer gritar lo que ni tú mismo sabes que sientes?_**

**_¿O cómo controlar lo que no sabías que sentías? ¿Celos? ¿Cómo saber si lo que se siente es real o no? Cuando en la vida siempre ha sido demasiado difícil poder lograr aceptar la realidad ¿Realidad?_**

**_Solo es un término subjetivo porque la realidad depende del concepto que tenemos porque la sociedad nos lo indico pero realmente ¿Qué es bueno o malo?_**

**_Pero entonces ¿Cómo saber que o no que hacer?_**

**_A.P.S_**

* * *

Helga miro con fastidio las hojas que tenía dentro de su casillero, todo el día había estado recibiendo notas entre clases, notas en sus libretas, en su comida hasta incluso encontró unas cuantas.

Estaba harta.

-Deberías de decirle a Arnold

-No lo creo Phoebs

-¿Por qué no Helga? –Pregunto Rhonda molesta por la respuesta de la rubia.

-No quiero meterlo en problemas –Murmuro la rubia recogiendo las notas para tirarlas a la basura

-¡No es justo Helga, él también es culpable….!

-Puedo manejarlo sola

-¡No me parece bien, yo….!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunto el moreno que venía con su amigo

-Gerald, te dije que me esperaras a…

-Lo se mi amor pero ya tardaste mucho

Rhonda miro con molestia al rubio pero este la ignoro –Helga creo que…necesitamos hablar

-En cuanto termine de tirar esto Arnoldo

El rubio miro las notas e intento levantar una

Helga inmediatamente se lanzó sobre ella.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto mirándola con suspicacia

-Nada que te importe

-Eso no es… -Empezó Rhonda pero la mirada de Helga hizo que se callara.

Arnold solo nos miró sin entender bien pero decidió que era mejor aprovechar y quitar una de las notas que la rubia intentaba mantener alejada de él.

Entonces…

-¡¿Stinky?!

Helga solo lo miro con miedo, nunca lo había visto así

-Arnold

-¿Esto…te lo escribió….él?

Intentaba controlarse

Es más ni siquiera entendía ¿Por qué se ponía así? El mismo se había intentado convencer que la rubia le gustaba, su cuerpo lo enloquecía, pero de eso a amar.

No…era demasiado fuerte decir que…

Borro ese pensamiento.

-Solo lo hizo para molestarme… -Susurro rápidamente la rubia

-¿Acaso le parece gracioso al idiota?

Helga no fue la única sorprendida, pronto Rhonda se puso a su lado con temor que no controlara su molestia.

-Arnold yo creo que solo estaba jugand… -Pero no termino media frase cuando este lo estampo contra los casilleros

-¡No me digas que jugando Gerald! ¡¿Si esta nota fuera para Phoebe te agradaría?!

-Claro que…no…pero hermano Phoebe es mi novia

Con esto Arnold aflojo un poco el agarre, Phoebe se acercó a su novio preocupada.

-Arnoldo basta –Susurro algo molesta pero con suavidad la rubia, estaba intentando que no volviera a explotar

-No me toques –Susurro mirándola a los ojos enojado -¿Por qué Stinky te envió esto? Necesitamos hablar

-Si quieres saber ¿Por qué tantas personas molestan a Helga? Con quien tienes que hablar entonces es con tu novia

Arnold miro sin entender a Phoebe

-Phoebe…

-No Helga, él no va a culparte de algo que no es tu culpa –Dijo molesta la asiática –Tu novia provoco todo esto porque se enteró que estuviste saliendo con Helga este tiempo

-¡¿Qué?!

Gerald era el único que no sabía bien del todo que estaba pasando ahí ¿Qué demonios se había perdido? Se supone que era el mejor amigo de Arnold, pero resultaba que hasta su novia estaba más enterada de todo ahí que él.

-Así es Arnold, te advertí que hablaras con ella desde antes para que esto no pasara, ahora la única que está pagando por tu pequeño desliz es Helga.

-¡Chicas, basta!

Ambas miraron a Helga

-Puedo defenderme sola y ya veré como hacer pagar a Lila por todo esto

-Helga eso no…

-Rhonda te lo dije, no es justo involucrar a Arnold, esto es entre Lila y yo…siempre fue así –Sonrió de lado mientras tomaba su mochila para después cerrar su casillero y sin decir nada más se fue.

-Arnold ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Phoebe lo miro con reproche

-No tengo nada más que decir ni hacer –Tomo los papeles que la rubia había intentado inultamente esconder de él y tirar al cesto de basura –Debo hablar con Lila para que deje de fastidiar a los demás –Murmuro para sí mismo

Gerald lo miro aun molesto –Creí que era tu mejor amigo

Arnold lo miro sin comprender –Tu comentario esta fuera de…

-Olvídalo hermano, solo espero hagas lo correcto como siempre

Arnold vio como Phoebe y él, se fueron.

Rhonda lo miro antes de seguirlos –Solo arregla esto, Helga no merece que la jodan en la escuela solo por estar enamorada de ti y tu…solo juegues con ella, merece que la amen porque es una extraordinaria persona, como te dije si no la amas, dejara en paz.

Arnold solo la miro alejarse, enojado comenzó a leer las demás notas.

Había demasiadas.

Hasta de chicos de otros grupos.

Lo que más le ardía en la sangre eran los comentarios crueles que estos le hacían a la rubia ¿Qué acaso no conocían que era el respeto?

Sobretodo Stinky

¿Qué le pasaba?

.

.

.

La rubia intentaba dejar todo atrás para poder disfrutar el tiempo agradable que iba a pasar con su papa, no quería que nadie se lo estropeara y menos una persona como Lila

Suspiro

-Bien Helga es la tarde noche con tu padre, solo piensa en eso –Paso por las botanas –Llevaremos estas y quizás estas también…oh cierto papa quería helado

Camino tranquilamente hacia la parte de los refrigeradores cuando…

-¿Enserio? –Murmuro sintiéndose algo molesta al ser observada por Stinky

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con molestia hacia su…no era su novia pero tampoco podía estar lejos de ella, le comenzaba a frustrar.

Además había visto que Stinky había entrado al supermercado, solo esperaba que Helga no estuviera ahí

-Lila por favor

-Arnold no quiero terminar contigo –Ella se acercó peligrosamente –Yo también puedo darte lo que quieres –Pego su cadera a la del rubio

Arnold se sobresaltó alejándose de ella.

-Lila por favor que… -Respiro hondo -¿No te das cuenta? –La tomó de los brazos alejándola –No…no te amo

-Arnold

-De verdad por favor no me hagas repetirlo o incluso decirte algo que quizás no…no es justo para ti por favor

-No podemos terminar, debemos intentar…

-¿Otra vez? –Dijo el rubio soltándola -¿Cuántas veces hemos intentado y cuantas han funcionado?

-Si hubiera sabido que querías que tuviéramos relaciones yo habría accedido encantada, porque te…te deseo mucho

Intento abrazarlo pero el rubio la detuvo –Pero yo a ti no, perdóname –Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para irse

-Está bien –Tomó el brazo del rubio –Solo júrame que no estarás con ella y terminamos

-Lila por favor yo no tengo porque…

-¡Júralo!

-¿quieres que te mienta? –Pregunto el rubio mirándola con molestia

-Quiero que no estés con ella

-¿Entonces que debo estar con alguien que tú quieras?

Lila sonrió de lado –Solo conmigo mi amor, eres mi dulce terroncito ¿recuerdas?

-Ya no lo soy más

Y con ello se empezó a alejar cuando vio algo que no le gusto

.

.

.

Helga intentaba avanzar pero Stinky lo hacía difícil

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Vamos Helga, debí ser el primero yo y lo sabes

-Deja de decir idioteces Peterson

-Helga cuando fuimos novios fue para hacerte notar con Arnold ¿No?

Helga lo intento ignorar avanzando más rápido pero el castaño parecía reacio a dejar las cosas así

-Vamos mi reina, seguramente la tengo más…

-¡Stinky cállate ya! –Grito desesperada la rubia con la cara roja -¿Qué no ves que estamos en la calle?

-No tiene que darte pena primor, solamente es algo normal, además ya no eres virgen

-¡Stinky si no guardas silencio te triturare en dos segundos!

-Helga, solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo

La rubia siguió caminando, para ella era mejor no darle pie a su estúpido juego pero no conto con lo que el chico haría.

-¡Suéltame! –Grito al sentir la mano del joven sobre su brazo

-Estaba hablando y me ignoraste

-¡Quizás porque no tengo nada que decirte, dah!

-Helga por favor….

-Dije que no…

Y entonces sintió como torpemente Stinky se dejaba caer sobre de sus labios, con fuerza pero torpe

Sintió como estos buscaban los suyos con tanta desesperación y como las manos de él, sujetaban sus muñecas cuando ella empezó a forcejear.

Tal vez solo fueron dos segundos, o quizás más, pero para ella fue una eternidad cuando sintió que la presión se iba y Arnold estaba frente a ella

-¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos Arnold?!

Arnold lo miro con molestia y solo basto eso para que Stinky retrocediera

-Vuelve siquiera a mirarla y te matare yo mismo –Susurro mientras sujetaba el cuello de la camisa de Stinky –Hablo muy enserio Stinky Peterson

El solo pudo pasar saliva y tratar de asentir

Nunca había visto al rubio así

Incluso Helga sintió escalofrió

Lo aventó contra la acera para posteriormente tomar a la rubia de la mano con fuerza y arrebatándole la bolsa de compras, para después caminar.

Lila miro con molestia toda la escena, igual algo impresionada pero ardiendo de envidia por dentro.

.

.

.

Arnold halaba a la rubia hacia la dirección incorrecta, ella intentaba llamar su atención, ya que también le estaba lastimando la muñeca pero el rubio parecía no oír.

-¡Arnoldo!

Helga jalo su brazo provocando que el rubio la mirara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso mismo digo yo ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo ¿Por qué te beso Stinky?

-¿Acaso viste que estuviera cómoda o feliz?

-Tampoco vi que estuvieras quitándolo de encima de ti

-¡Arnoldo ¿Qué no viste como forcejeaba?!

-Solo sé que no me está gustando la actitud de Stinky ¿Leíste las notas?

Hela suspiro –Obviamente las vi, por eso quería tirarlas

-¿Para qué no las viera no?

-Arnold –Helga tomo su mano

-Huh

Arnold se sonrojo levemente al mirar aquellos zafiros que lo observaban con tanta dulzura.

-No quería hacerte pasar un mal rato por culpa de terceros ni que terminaras mal con Lila, aunque lo dudes si me siento mal por ella

Arnold dejo escapar el aire

-Perdóname, no quise reaccionar así pero…

Helga lo miro esperando que dijera algo que ansiaba con el alma

-Yo –Miro a la rubia un segundo –No me gusto lo que paso y menos que no me lo dijeras Helga, sé que aún no somos novios oficiales, pero te considero eso en este momento

Helga solo bajo la mirada algo decepcionada –Claro, disculpa…bueno debo irme

-No

-Mi papa me espera

-¿Puedes hablarle y decirle que vas a llegar tarde?

Helga lo miro un segundo –Lo siento realmente debo llegar ya

-Es rápido lo que deseo hablar

-Sera mañana por favor, debo irme

-Bien –Suspiro frustrado –Llego a tu casa en un rato

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Helga, dije que llego en un rato y no hay discusión

Helga solo bufo molesta

-Bien, ya me voy

-Te acompañare y no me digas que no, no quiero que Stinky aparezca de nuevo

-Ok

Camino resignada la rubia hacia su casa.

.

.

.

Bob miraba con algo de molestia al rubio que estaba en la puerta, mientras que su hija menor intentaba dar una buena razón por haberla encontrado como la encontró.

Arnold había querido darle un beso de despedida como acostumbraba lo único malo es que no se percataron de la presencia de su padre llegando con una gran pizza.

Arnold estaba igual que ella intentando encontrar una buena razón y justificación para no perjudicarla y lo más importante intentar que Bob no lo matara.

-¿Y…? estoy esperando Alfred

-Es Arnold…papa –Dijo la rubia mirando al suelo sonrojada aun

Bob sonrió de lado hacia ella, para después voltear a ver al rubio –Bueno estas ya no son horas de visita, Helga y yo vamos a disfrutar del torneo de boxeo

-Claro…señor Pataki, no era mi intención molestar…solo quise acompañar a Helga

-Te lo agradezco –Dijo mirándolo con algo de molestia –Pero te agradecería que para la próxima vez que la acompañes no intentes nada con mi niña porque entonces…

-Papa –Helga tomo su brazo –Estas exagerando

-Se bien que vi y…

-Señor Pataki tal vez…no sea el mejor momento pero le aseguro que…mis intenciones con Helga no son malas

Bob le miro con el frunció ceñido sin poder confiar en él.

-Si es así…tienes que pedir mi permiso para ver a mi hija y sobre todo para ser su novio, ella no está sola y…

-Papa por favor, ¡Estas avergonzándome!

Arnold la miro hermosa, sonrojada y nerviosa, le encantaba verla en ese estado donde sus sentimientos no eran más ocultos, dejaba que fluyeran.

Era un evento que no se podía dejar de lado.

-Papi creo que estas exagerando –Se acercó Olga con Miriam por detrás –Solo la acompaño a casa, dudo mucho que eso sea tan malo ¿O sí?

-Olga tu no lo viste, él quería besarla y…

-Papa yo creo que tal vez exageras –Volvió a decir Olga –En tal caso ¿Qué te parece si pasas a cenar Arnold? Quizás así papi se quede más tranquilo

-No quiero ser una molestia –Dijo negando el rubio de inmediato

-No lo eres –Intervino Miriam –Yo no quise decirte nada la vez pasada Bob para no preocuparte pero…

-¡Si! Puedes quedarte –Dijo la rubia de repente sonrojada -¿Verdad papa?

El hombre la miro con cierto desconcierto y molestia pero sonrió unos minutos después –Claro

Esa mirada provoco que el rubio hubiera preferido que en ese momento le tragara la tierra.

.

.

.

Lila miraba con molestia al rubio que tenía enfrente -¿Enserio Arnie? ¿Viniste solamente para rogarme tener relaciones contigo?

-Solo…te extraño

-Por favor Arnie ayer te deje en claro que no me interesas más que para el sexo pero cuando yo quiera

-¿Qué pasaría si mi primo se entera que yo fui el primero en tu vida?

-Diré y por ahí diré que fue cuando estuviste en aquella fiesta donde el me andaba buscando con desesperación y tú te reías de lo idiota que era

-Es mi primo y entenderá que…

-Es un hombre Arnie, dudo mucho que pese a todo él se quede tranquilo sabiendo que su primo le gano el pastel

Arnie no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada pensando

-Vamos Arnie –Tomo la mano del rubio para guiarlo hacia su casa –Te hare olvidar un rato este mal rato y a convencerte que así estamos mejor

El rubio le miro con mala cara peor no dejo de ir hacia donde le guiaba.

.

.

.

Helga miraba con ternura al rubio que intentaba seguir lo que su padre y ella veían tan entretenidos.

-¡Eso, si chico oh…!

-¡Demonios! –Grito la rubia por haber estado distraída se había perdido esa parte solo volteo cuando su padre grito

-Que golpe ¿Viste pequeña?

-Aja…Huh

Helga se sonrojo levemente mientras intentaba ocultarlo al tomar más botana

-¿Quieres más pizza, Helga? –Pregunto el rubio intentando sacarla del apuro

-Si, por favor Arnold –Susurro mientras intentaba no pensar

Bob observo al rubio salir hacia la cocina donde estaba Miriam y Olga cenando con tranquilidad.

-Helga

La rubia se sobresaltó -¿quieres…quieres más refresco papi?

-¿Es tu novio?

Helga se ruborizo un poco y paso saliva antes de responder –No

Bob intento verle el rostro pero la rubia permaneció estática dándole la espalda. Bufo un poco

-Mi amor…no tiene nada de malo, en realidad…es solo que me daría mucho miedo perderte

Ella volteo

-Pero ¿Por qué me perderías?

Bob se encogió de hombros –Tú y tu hermana son lo único que tengo

-Lo se papi pero –Lo miro –No te preocupes no somos novios

-Pero seguramente lo serán, ese chico no me da buena espina

Helga rio

-Tranquilo

-No lo podre hasta que se vaya

-Papa

-Ya me comporto

Helga solo movió la cabeza sonriendo, quizás no sería tan malo tener un novio.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias por la cena señor y señora Pataki –Murmuro Arnold mientras se dirigía a la puerta –Nos vemos después

-Hasta luego Arnold, ven de nuevo –Dijo Olga sonriente

-Adiós Alfred

Arnold sonrió de lado, mientras que Helga bufo

-No te demores Helga –Advirtió su padre mientras daba la vuelta para recoger algunas de las cosas que tenían en la sala

-No

-Bueno… -Arnold la miro intensamente –No te salvaste de estar conmigo

-Cállate Arnoldo

-Tu ventana en cinco minutos ¿no?

Helga rodo los ojos

-No lo creo Romeo, será mejor que te vayas a casa hoy

Arnold se encogió de hombros –Bien –La halo para darle un beso que no se esperaba –Al menos me llevare esto

Helga se sonrojo –Ya vete

-Ya no estoy con Lila ¿Te lo dije?

Helga sintió un vuelco a corazón –No

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes –Guiño el ojo –Nos vemos mañana ¿Vengo por ti?

Helga sonrió de lado –Tal vez…al menos así no tomare el autobús.

Arnold rio por lo bajo –Bueno…no me molestara ser tu esclavo –Dijo mirándola con intensidad y con lujuria –Espero que sea reciproco

Helga sintió que se caía pero el rubio la sujeto para darle una vez más un beso más intenso

-Nos vemos mañana princesa

Helga sonrió de lado –Hasta mañana

.

.

.

Bob miraba con ternura a su pequeña hija dormir plácidamente en su alcoba, detestaba tener que viajar a New York, pero era necesario si quería que ella y Olga tuvieran un mejor futuro, sobretodo Helga.

-Solo espero que no haga ninguna tontería tu madre al estar aquí, porque no me lo perdonaría nunca cariño –Dijo acercándose –Porque eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida mi amor, lo juro, solo será un mes –Deposito un beso en la coronilla de la rubia.

Helga sonrió inconscientemente

-Tan linda –Dio media vuelta después de dar una última sonrisa a su pequeña hija

.

.

.

Helga miraba con tristeza a su padre, quien estaba despidiéndose de su hermana, esa mañana para ella sería terrible.

-Y recuerda lo que platicamos ¿Ok?

-Tranquilo papi, mantendré bien las cosas durante este tiempo, solo es un mes –Lo abrazo –Ve con cuidad y tranquilo ¿De acuerdo?

Bob sonrió antes de mirar a Helga -¿Te cuidaras pequeña dama cierto?

Helga solo asintió

En todo ese tiempo desde que se habían divorciado sus padres, nunca se habían separado, era raro verlo partir.

-¿quieres que te pase a dejar a la escuela?

Helga sonrió de lado -¿Te da tiempo papa?

Bob tomo la mano –Vamos cariño así sirve que estamos mas tiempo juntos

Helga solo lo tomo de la mano para ser guidada por él.

-Nos vemos Miriam

-Que te vaya bien –Susurro de lado mientras se iba a la cocina

Bob bufo pero no hizo ningún otro comentario

Una vez en el carro, Helga mando un mensaje rápido a Arnold, esperando que hubiera recibido el primero también.

-Helga

-¿Si papa?

-Mientras no esté…quiero que te portes bien y también quiero que estés comunicada conmigo todo el tiempo

-¿No vas a estar muy ocupado? –Pregunto mirándolo con una ceja levantada

-¿Para ti? Nunca y lo sabes

-Ojala no tuvieras que irte –Murmuro bajando la mirada la rubia –No me gusta estar con mama…ni Olga

Bob se detuvo –Cariño, Olga te quiere mucho

-Si claro –Dijo la rubia molesta

-Enserio intenta estar bien con tu hermana

-No me obligues

-Entiendo porque estás así pero….solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, al menos…no seas tan dura ¿Si?

Helga suspiro –Bien

-Esa es mi niña

-Bueno papa, si no nos damos prisa esta niña no llegara a clases y tú no llegaras al vuelo

-Oh tienes razón

El resto del camino fue más placentero para Helga.

.

.

.

Arnold vio como Helga bajaba del automóvil de su Bob, ella se despidió efusivamente del hombre, lo que ocasiono ternura al rubio.

Helga no se dio cuenta que la miraba, pudo ver cómo iba vestida ese día.

Estaba hermosa.

Se sonrojo.

_"Debo dejar de mirarla así" _

Su corazón brinco cuando Bob cruzo su mirada por la entrada de la escuela y lo vio.

Trago en seco e intento mirar hacia donde estaba su amigo con su novia.

-Helga…

-Si papa –Ella volteo de nuevo

-No puedes salir a fiestas ¿Esta bien?

Helga sonrió de lado –Esta bien papa si eso te hace sentir mejor

-¿Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti verdad?

-Si papi –Le beso –Nos vemos

-Te marco en la noche

-Ok

Helga camino hacia donde estaba Phoebe y Rhonda, quienes platicaban.

-Hola chicas

-Hola…

-Helga te ves increíble –Dijo Rhonda mirando su atuendo –Me alegra a ver sido una buena influencia

-Si como no princesa

Vio que Gerald y Arnold estaban a solo unos centímetros de ellas.

-Necesitamos hablar –Murmuro la pelinegra

-Si lo se

-Solo por favor no dejes que te lastimen –Añadió Phoebe preocupada

-Tranquila Phoebs, no será así

-Vamos

-Helga –Arnold se acercó –Te ves hermosa

Ella se sonrojo levemente

-Gracias

-Miren chicas ahí viene la zorra –Dijo Lila mirando con odio a Helga

-Cállate Lila –Dijo el rubio mirándola con molestia

-Saben, mi novio termino cuando esta le abrió las piernas, lo sedujo, tengan mucho cuidado porque les puede pasar a ustedes

Helga intento alcanzarla cuando dio media vuelta pero Arnold la detuvo

-No vale la pena, tu bien sabes que las cosas no son así

-¡Pero es que…!

-No quiero que caigas en sus provocaciones, solo lo hace porque esta…herida y molesta por mi culpa

Helga lo miro molesta

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-La verdad

-¿Cuál verdad?

Arnold la miro sin entender

-Que no quiero estar con ella más

-¿Y qué más?

-Solo eso y que ya no siento nada por ella

Helga sintió algo como un balde de agua fría

-¿A qué viene todo esto Helga?

Helga trago un poco para responder

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –Pregunto quedamente con la mirada baja

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué estas esperando de mí?

Arnold avanzo un poco para estar frente a ella

-¿Qué esperas tú de mi Helga? –Tomo su mentón

-Yo… -Lo miro –Yo…

En ese momento sonó la campana del inicio de clases.

-Debemos ir a clase

-Lo sé –Susurro la rubia algo decepcionada

-Sabes que por ahora no podemos gritarle al mundo que eres mi novia ¿Cierto?

Helga lo miro enojada –No te preocupes, eso no pasara…nunca –Agrego pasándolo

-Helga –Intento tomarla del brazo

-¡No me…! –Pero en ese momento le llego una sensación de nauseas horrible, por lo que zafándose rápidamente del rubio huyo al baño

Arnold solo la observo

A lo lejos alguien miro toda la escena con celos, aunque curiosa por la reacción de la rubia.


	12. CAPITULO 12 LILA LA LOCA II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**he estado escribiendo sin subir **_

_**asi que disfruten los capitulos **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 ENTRE PELEAS Y SORPRESAS II**

* * *

_**A veces la vida no es como lo soñamos….**_

_**Pero puede ser como lo queramos ser….**_

_**Al final la decisión está en nosotros**_

_**El destino, tu destino eres tú mismo**_

_**Tú decides que y que no hacer**_

_**Vive entonces…porque nadie tiene derecho a vivir por ti**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

-¿Helga?

La rubia miro a su pequeña amiga asiática quien le miraba preocupada

-¿Qué ocurre Phoebe?

-Arnold dijo que quizás te sentías mal

La rubia bufo

-Solo me cayó algo mal al estómago es todo, Phoebe

-¿Segura?

La rubia asintió

-Recuerda que Olga está en la cocina desde hace unos días y lo que cocina no es lo que acostumbro yo

-No creo que sea diferente de como tu padre cocina

-Aunque lo dudes hermana así es

Phoebe solo movió la cabeza de lado –Al menos come algo

-Comí lo que mi papa me preparo pero supongo que la infección es fuerte…aún tengo algo de nauseas

-Bueno…toma al menos una de estas –Dijo la asiática ofreciéndole una pastilla –Te ayudara un poco

-Gracias Phoebs

-Por nada Helga

La rubia sonrió de lado -¿Vamos?

-Si

Lila la miraba aun desde lejos, lo que le había dicho Brainy de sus sospechas no podían ser verdad pero como fuera…seguiría con su plan

Así que con paso seguro camino hasta donde estaba la rubia para vaciarle encima la charola llena de comida.

-¡¿Qué demonios….?!

-Lo siento mucho Helga, te confundí con el bote de basura

Helga enfureció ante el comentario

-¡No Helga!

-¡¿Qué dijiste estúpida?!

Lila sonrió burlonamente

-Cómo eres basura para mi pues pensé que eras el bote de basura, lo siento –Dijo con burla antes de dar media vuelta

-¡Lila me las vas a…!

Antes de que siquiera llegara Arnold estaba enfrentando a Lila

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Hay amor no debes de preocuparte por eso –Enredo los brazos alrededor del rubio –Es insignificante para nosotros ¿No cariño?

Arnold quito con algo de brusquedad los brazos de la pelirroja de su cuello –Lo único que puedo ver es la verdadera persona que eres y siempre has sido y como te dije ayer yo ya no soy nada tuyo, no soy tu novio ni nada y es porque realmente eres una persona falsa, además de ser una mala persona con las personas inocentes.

-Helga…

-Helga no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión

-Pero ¡Ella te…!

-¡Nada! Ella nada, hace mucho quería que dejáramos esta falsa, tú y yo nunca estuvimos bien y estoy cansado de que me obligues a estar contigo

-Arnold por… -Cuando intento agarrarlo el rubio la empujo un poco fuerte

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz y déjanos a todos en paz!

Y con esa última mirada el rubio paso de lado para ir a la salida de la cafetería.

-¡Es tu culpa Helga! ¡Zorra!

Helga bufo

Harold solo pensaba ¿si Lila era lo suficientemente valiente o la más loca para estar desafiando a Helga G Pataki?

-Sabes Lila, quería romperte los huesos hace unos minutos pero gracias a Arnold acabo de darme cuenta de quién es la basura –Dio media vuelta para dirigirse de igual forma a la salida.

La pelirroja solamente le miro con molestia y vergüenza pero prefirió irse hacia el otro lado de la cafetería.

Todos habían visto la escena.

.

.

.

Arnold esperaba afuera de la escuela, solo que ya estaba demorando mucho cuando volvió para asomarse a ver si estaba vio a la rubia sí, pero con Lorenzo

Ambos platicaban

Lorenzo parecía haberle dado algo, eso hizo que se molestara aún mas ¿Qué rayos pasaba entre ellos y desde cuándo?

-Bueno Helga nos vemos mañana entonces –Dijo Lorenzo sonriéndole cuando llegaron a la puerta –Y recuerda lo que te dije preciosa –Le deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios

Helga se sorprendió por el acto pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más, Lorenzo se había ido

-¿Terminaste?

Helga se sorprendió al ver a Arnold ahí justo a unos centímetros de donde estaban ella y Lorenzo, se sonrojo levemente pero intento no inmutarse

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Arnoldo?

-Te estaba esperando

-Que amable pero no lo pedí

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto el rubio tomándola del brazo

-Nada, solo que no te pedí que me esperaras, al final no eres mi novio ¿no?

-Helga sabes…

-Si ya se lo que me dijiste Arnold pero quizás yo…yo no estoy lista para una relación así….Quizás me equivoque

Arnold intento tomarla de la mano pero entonces vio un papel y una rosa, hasta ese momento se percató de aquella pequeña rosa.

-¿Es por Lorenzo?

Helga bufo

-Es por ti

-¿Por mí? –Dijo sorprendido el rubio –Parece que quieres estar con Lorenzo

Helga lo miro molesta

-No es Lorenzo, Arnold –Suspiro frustrada tratando de controlar sus nauseas –Es porque tú no me…no sientes lo mismo que yo y no quiero obligarte como Lila te obligo

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, solo que no quiero hacer las cosas mayores, ni hacer sentir mal a Lila

-Lila –Helga bufo –Claro ¿Cómo vamos a estar juntos si lo más importante es Lila? Claro

-Helga…

Intento tocarla

-Arnold sabes….no iba a aceptar salir con Lorenzo porque…tú sabes bien porque

-¿Ahora si? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja con molestia

-Necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a amarme

Arnold la miro con molestia mientras la soltaba –A fuerzas ¿Cómo tú quieres eh?

-Solo quiero que….que la persona que este conmigo no tenga miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia mí, de amarme….

-No tengo miedo

-Lorenzo no tiene miedo –Le enseño la rosa y la carta –Deberías aprender de él

Arnold tomo la rosa, molestó para posterior aventarla al suelo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te vas con él?

Helga sintió su corazón partirse

-Quizás lo haga –Trago en seco intentando contener las náuseas y el llanto, se sentía fatal –Nos vemos y esto sea lo que sea que fue…termino

Arnold la miro un momento más -¿Segura?

-¿Y tú?

-Creí que me amabas

Helga lo miro dolida –Creí que no eras tan ególatra para ser como ahora eres….y lo has dicho bien…te amaba, quizás ahora es tiempo de dejar…eso atrás

Dio media vuelta intentando contenerse

Arnold solo la vio irse, no quería ir por ella, era demasiado orgullosa y él no era una perita en dulce, también tenía su orgullo y más….sus celos sintió arder su sangre cuando la vio tan cerca de Lorenzo…

Ella era suya…

Él fue…

De pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza internamente

Era un idiota...al pensar cosas que no…

Suspiro frustrado

¿Ahora qué haría?


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL DILEMA DE HELGA I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**espero que les guste este capitulo tambien **_

_**slaudos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 13 LORENZO EL CASANOVA**

* * *

_**Y EN MEDIO DEL FRENESI LLEGA LA TEMPESTAD**_

* * *

_**Cuando somos niños nunca estamos solos, siempre están nuestros guías y protectores para darnos una mano amigable para levantarnos, ¿Quién decide cómo ser un buen o mal padre? En realidad nadie, nadie enseña a nuestros padres a ser bueno o malo y no hay nadie con el derecho de juzgar las razones que tuvieron para hacer lo que hicieron o lo que no hicieron.**_

_**Aunque a veces los padres sean demasiado imperfectos aun con ello, cuando crecemos y somos soltados suele ser un golpe a la realidad en nuestra vida.**_

_**Entonces podemos darnos cuenta de los propios zapatos de ellos, aquellos que siempre están expuestos a ser juzgados y que a su vez juzgan, ahora nos tocaría ser verdugo de los siguientes y así por todos los tiempos…**_

_**Pero en realidad ¿Ganamos el maldito derecho de juzgar?**_

_**La madurez vendrá cuando no veamos los errores de los demás…sino los propios.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde mi pequeña pelea con Arnold, no puedo decir rompimiento ¿Por qué en realidad alguna vez siquiera empezamos? Claro que no…ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle a lo que hubo, solo sé que fue lo mejor de mi vida.

Las cosas han cambiado por aquí, mi mama siempre está de compras y Olga se la pasa casi todo el día en el emporio, hoy más que nunca extraño a mi papa y las noches donde hablamos parecen más cortas de lo normal, lo que si es que mi padre ni un solo día ha dejado de marcarme.

Pero eso no quita que cuando me levante….tienda a estar deprimida, mi casa…era como el no hogar que tuve hace años.

La cocina está llena de trastes sucios…

Una botella de alcohol…mi madre arraso casi con todo para sus licuados.

Ya no había almuerzo para mí en las mañanas…no era novedad que nadie lo hiciera, ni siquiera Olga que tanto decía quererme.

Por suerte papa me dejo dinero suficiente y aún tenía la cuenta de ahorros.

Así que con eso solo salí hacia la parada de autobús.

Otro día…otro día negro…otro momento que no lo tengo, que no le hablo, que…no me mira

Al subir al autobús vi a Lila peligrosamente cerca de mi amado rubio, el cual no le hacia el menor caso pero aun así, no podía evitar que la sangre me hirviera.

Pero no pude ni siquiera enojarme más de la cuenta, Lorenzo llamo mi atención.

-Hola preciosa

Bufe

-Hola

-¿Estas de malhumor?

-Un poco –Murmure mientras me sentaba con él, Gerald estaba con Phoebe y Rhonda no acostumbra usar el autobús…

-Creo que esto te lo quitara –Me mostro un vaso de café –Capuchino vainilla con un poco de chocolate ¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí a mi pesar

¿Por qué Arnold no puede ver que era lo que realmente deseaba de él?

-Gracias –Suspire

-De nada hermosa

Sentí un vacío en el estómago al momento que el pelinegro me deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla

Para el resto del camino permanecí callada e ida.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con molestia a la rubia, no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Lorenzo, él había salido con Helga, él había salido con su Helga.

Eso sin mencionar que Gerald continuaba enojado con él, por haberle ocultado lo que había entre él Helga

Aunque claro no era como si le hubiera podido decir a medio mundo.

Ahí estaba mal

Porque al final Gerald era su mejor amigo…su hermano

No confió en él

Pero ¿Cómo confiar en alguien más? Ni siquiera confiaba en él mismo

Suspiro con frustración antes de mirar hacia la rubia nuevamente quien estaba en una esquina con Rhonda.

Se veía hermosa pese a que la veía algo pálida esos días más de lo normal y en ese momento jugaba con sus alimentos y estaba molesta seguramente Rhonda le estaba diciendo algo que no le gustaba.

Se veía hermosa enojada también

Se sorprendió ante el pensamiento

No era la primera vez claro

Pero….sintió una calidez dentro de su ser al momento de pensar aquello y una sonrisa involuntaria ante tal ternura que le dio al pensar en ella de ese modo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.

.

.

El último periodo.

Helga estaba pensando que tal vez debería ir por unas papas antes de llegar a su casa, moría por algo salado y crujiente con un toque de salsa y limón.

Esperaba poder llegar rápidamente a su lugar favorito para comprarlas. Sonó la campana y era momento de huir, pero….

Stinky le detuvo el paso colocándose justo a un lado de su lugar

Bufo -¿Qué quieres Stinko?

-¿Por qué te haces la difícil Helga? Ya sé que el otro día saliste con Lorenzo

Helga lo miro molesta

-Ese no es tu problema

-¿Por qué con los demás si y conmigo no? Fui tu primer novio

-Era un juego y tú lo sabes…no fue nada serio

-Pero lo fuimos

-Me ayudaste por las barras de chocolate hermano, supéralo

-Solo es coger, no es nada más, si ya le abriste las piernas a Arnold bien puedes a…

En ese momento un puño se estrelló en la boca de Stinky, Arnold lo miraba con molestia

-Te dije que pararas Stinky

El castaño lo miro desde el suelo con enojo

Arnold tomo la mano de la rubia para guiarla afuera del salón

.

.

.

Helga no le había dicho nada en todo el camino, Arnold había prácticamente obligado a la joven a irse en su automóvil.

-Llegamos –Helga miro el pórtico de su casa

-Gracias –Bajo sin mirarlo

-¿Te divertiste con Lorenzo? Quizás no debí quitarte a Stinky de encima puede que te guste

-Idiota –Murmuro la rubia molesta cerrando la puerta de un portazo

.

.

.

Helga se acostó en su cama recordando la mini conversación que tuvo con Rhonda hace unas horas.

**FLASH BACK**

Rhonda miraba con suspicacia a la rubia quien solo jugaba con su comida

-¿Por qué no?

-Rhonda ya te dije que…no…no me gusta

-Helga creo que deberías

-Rhonda ya Salí un día con él, no puedo salir de nuevo con él.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por Arnold?

Helga la miro con enojo

-Sabes bien que siento por…

-Si pero es hora de que lo dejes atrás amiga, por tu bien

Helga solo bufo, sus nauseas habían vuelto

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo

-Helga llevas todo el almuerzo jugando con tu comida ¿Sigues con las náuseas?

-Solo cuando huelo…ciertos alimentos y cuando…despierto

Rhonda le miro con la ceja enarcada –Helga…¿Si sabes los síntomas de un embarazo verdad?

Helga le miro molesta

-No estoy embarazada Rhonda, no digas eso por ahí princesa

-Helga solo espero que te hayas protegido siempre

Helga solo miro hacia otro lado fingiendo molestia aunque por dentro…

**END FLASH BACK **

Se tocó el abdomen…pensando en todas esas veces que apasionadamente se entregó a Arnold.

-No puede ser –Murmuro la rubia –Es una idiotez

Pero de pronto recordó….

-Pero…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono

Lorenzo

Suspiro

-Hola

-Hola princesa ¿Sales un momento?

La rubia se asomó un momento

-No creo que sea buena idea –Dijo mirándolo

-Vamos

La rubia suspiro mientras se decidía a bajar.

Cuando estuvo frente a él intento sonreír –Hola

-Helga –La besó

Helga solo dejo serlo, su mente estaba en otro lado

-Perdón…deje llevarme

Estaba sonrojado

-No te preocupes Lorenzo…no…me molesto

Lorenzo sonrió dulcemente

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué serás mi novia?

Helga se quedó sin habla

-Por favor –Le beso nuevamente

La rubia solo le intento regresar la sonrisa

-De verdad no te vas a arrepentir Helga –Dijo en una sonrisa maliciosa sin que ella lo viera –Te hare muy feliz

Helga solo dejo que le siguiera abrazando

Su mente estaba en blanco y sobretodo con un dilema en la mente ¿Estaría o no estaría?

Embarazada…

Embarazada y de pronto la tempestad cayó sobre de ella y todo dio vueltas, provocando que ingresara inmediatamente a su casa…dejando a Lorenzo sin comprender nada.

Ninguno se percató que un rubio los miraba desde la esquina.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 EL DILEMA DE HELGA II

**.****.****.****Hola queridos lectores sigo aqui****les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero les guste****gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo****saludos****.****.****.**

**CAPITULO**** 14 UN GRAN PROBLEMA I**

**¿HASTA DONDE EL AMOR ES AMOR?**

**_Cuando la vida nos lleva hacia caminos tormentosos y difíciles de llevar solemos preguntar ¿Por qué a mí? Sin ponernos a pensar en ¿Cómo llegamos hasta ahí? Y la respuesta es fácil._****_¿Qué hicimos para llegar a ese punto? ¿Qué decisiones tomamos para estar en la situación que estemos en ese momento?_****_¿Por qué no vemos más allá de nuestra desgracia?_****_Porque al final no nos gusta aceptar nuestros errores_****_Pero ¿Qué tal recalcamos los errores de los demás?_****_Maldito circulo vicioso_****_H.G.P_**

Arnold había estado evitando a Helga todo la mañana pero la rubia no tenía ni la más intención de prestar atención a aquello.

Había algo más preocupante

-¿Qué te ocurre Helga?

Rhonda le preguntaba por milésima vez

La rubia solo suspiro –Nada

En ese momento llego Lorenzo y abrazándola por la espalda le susurro -¿Cómo está mi bella novia?

La rubia solo intento fingir su mejor sonrisa

Lorenzo se quedó la tarde pasada con ella hasta que ella dejo de vomitar, le hizo un té y le llevo de la tienda pan tostado y gelatinas, para que no comiera algo que le cayera mal.

Eso solo la hizo sentirse peor.

Como ahora, sintiendo las manos de Lorenzo alrededor de su cintura, respirando sobre su oreja, le provocaba algo que no era igual que cuando estaba con Arnold.

Se separó de él lentamente

-¿Ocurre algo mi vida?

Lorenzo le sonrió dulcemente

-Nada es que… -La rubia miro con desesperación hacia el otro lado intentando poner una buena excusa

-Estábamos hablando sobre nuestro trabajo final de Literatura –Intervino Rhonda sonriendo

-Eso…así es –Dijo la rubia riendo un poco

-Oh bueno, no interrumpo chicas –Deposito un beso en los labios de Helga, ella solo intento no quitarse –Paso por ti a las 8

-¿Para qué?

-Hoy hay fiesta en casa de Nadine…

-Sabes que no voy a fiestas, Lorenzo –Dijo la rubia incomoda

La última vez que fue a una fiesta…perdió la virginidad….literalmente

-Eso era antes pero ahora…estoy seguro que no hay problema ¿O si? –La miro intensamente algo que incomodo no solo a Helga a Rhonda también

-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos a terminar ese proyecto amiga, Lorenzo nos vemos luego

-Te veo a las 8, hermosa novia mía –Y con ello se alejo

Esto último lo escucho Arnold y Gerald que iban llegando

Arnold solamente bufo y siguió su camino a su casillero ignorándolas

Hasta ese momento Helga cayó en cuenta de ello y de que había accedido a ser la novia de alguien que no era Arnold.

Vaya ironía, siempre dijo que Arnold era el buen samaritano….pero ahora ¿Quién lo era?

Phoebe y Rhonda miraban a la rubia con desconfianza -¿Qué es Helga?

-Helga llevas ya varios días así y…

Helga se quitó del retrete para recargarse en la puerta

-Vomitando lo se…creo que fue el olor de la loción de Lorenzo

Rhonda rio un poco -¿Y ayer?

-Ese olor a pollo frito estaba por todas partes

-¿Y el lunes? –Pregunto Phoebe

-Había un extraño olor de leche podrida, ya saben que los alimentos de la cafetería no son lo mío ¿Por qué todo este interrogatorio?

-Helga lo sabes bien

-Helga… -Phoebe abrió lentamente la puerta -¿Has considerado lo que…?

-No sigas –Se cristalizaron sus ojos –Phoebe…llevo un retraso de… -Se sonrojo –Ni siquiera había contado los días….no creí que…pensé que…

Phoebe la abrazo –Necesitamos ir a un médico Helga –Dijo Rhonda mientras miraba con preocupación a su amiga

-No…no –Dijo la rubia –No puedo estar…

-Helga ahora estar embarazada es el menor de los males –Dijo Phoebe mirándola –Si tienes alguna enfermedad ¿No has pensado en eso?

-Arnold ha sido el único…

-¿Y tú? –Pregunto con molestia Rhonda

-Rhonda…

-Perdón Phoebe pero es que…

-Arnold tampoco había estado con…alguien…me lo dijo –Lloro un poco mas

-No podemos creer en la palabra de alguien como el –Rhonda se agacho para mirarla con más dulzura –Helga…lo primordial ahorita es que estés bien y que… -Toco la mano de la rubia que reposaba en su vientre –Si hay un bebe también debe estar bien…no estarás sola

-Mi papa va a matarme –Susurro tapándose la cara sollozando, dejando salir todo lo que sentía

Tenía miedo

Y frente a ellas no podía fingir más.

-Vamos –Phoebe intento levantarla –Vamos Helga, iremos a mi casa y ahí haremos la prueba casera

-Y mañana iremos a un ginecólogo, hare la cita con la mía –Añadió Rhonda

La rubia solo asintió secamente

Arnold miraba su cama con algo de nostalgia…

Extrañaba a Helga

Dios la extrañaba como no tenía idea siquiera.

-Arnold cariño, la cena ya está lista –Dijo su mama al otro lado de la puerta

-Enseguida voy mama

Suspiro mirando de nuevo

Había perdido

Y ni siquiera sabía ¿Por qué le importaba tanto saberse perdedor del amor de Helga?

Ni que…

Paro el pensamiento

-Sera mejor que me olvide del asunto –Se dijo a si mismo

Bajo a cenar con su familia intentando olvidarse de lo que hace unos momentos, había pensado respecto a la rubia.

Pero no pudo en toda la noche sacar de su mente la sonrisa de Helga.

Helga miraba con tristeza la prueba.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Pregunto quedamente más para ella misma que para sus amigas que la miraban con preocupación

-Pues tenerlo….

-No puedo –Dijo la rubia bajando la mirada –Bob va a matar a Arnold cuando se entere y de paso me va a matar a mi

-Helga no puedes hacer nada más que tenerlo –Susurro Rhonda tomándola del brazo para halarla a la cama

-¿Qué tal si…?

-Helga no… no estás pensando con claridad –Interrumpió Phoebe mirándola con seriedad

-Arnold ni siquiera me ama

-¿Y por eso mataras a un bebe que es producto de tu amor por él? –Pregunto Phoebe mirándola provocando las lágrimas de la rubia.

Rhonda tomo sus manos –Basta Helga…tú no eres así

-Estoy asustada Rhonda ¡¿comprenden?! ¡No sé qué hacer! –Dijo levantándose -¡Solo tengo 17 años, ¿Qué voy a hacer con un bebe?! ¡Terminare igual que mis padres!

-¡Calma Helga! No tiene por qué ser así –Phoebe se acercó pero la rubia se alejo

-Necesito estar sola –Tomo sus cosas para irse

-No te puedes ir así Helga… -Rhonda también se levantó para detenerla

-Necesito de verdad….espacio yo…

-Se que lo tienes que asimilar pero no te vayas así por favor –Phoebe la tomo –Mínimo déjame llevarte a casa

-Bien

¿Cómo le haría?

¿Cómo le diría?

¿Qué va a pasar con sus padres?

¿Cómo podría cuidar a un bebe?

Esto y mil preguntas más cruzaban por su mente

-¿Helga?

Miriam entro a su alcoba, la rubia rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño

-¿Qué quieres Miriam?

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto desde afuera del baño

-Si Miriam solo tengo ganas de orinar ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ni siquiera es como si realmente te importe algo de mí

La mujer rubia bufo –Bien solo vine a decirte que tu amigo está esperándote abajo y que espero que Bob sepa que vas a una fiesta

La rubia rodo los ojos –Si le avise Miriam

-De acuerdo…oye iré de compras y llegare tarde ¿Si van a traerte verdad?

-Aja –Soltó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-Bien

Helga miro la fotografía que llevaba en mano una vez más –Te extraño papi, perdóname

Lorenzo sonreía alegremente tomando la mano de la rubia todo momento mientras bebía y convivía con sus amigos.

Helga ni siquiera los conocía.

Pero Lorenzo no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, parecía dispuesto a no dejarla ir

Arnold había llegado junto con Gerald desde hace media hora y la había visto pero no se acercó.

Ella sentía la mirada penetrante del rubio, pero tenía algo más que pensar ¿Cómo decirle a….que…?

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo

-¿Qué tanto vez Arnold?

-Nada

-Es el tercer nada de la noche ¿seguirás negando que te molesta verla ahí?

-No estoy negando nada

-Sabes hermano comienzo a pensar que tu solito quieres engañarte a ti mismo, no a los demás.

-No tengo nada que engañarme. Helga no me gusta

-Lo que tú digas Arnold, lo que tú digas

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Piensa lo que quieras pero yo creo que deberías apresurarte –Dijo haciendo que el rubio volteara justo cuando vio que Helga subía con Lorenzo a las habitaciones

Helga miraba a Lorenzo con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué le había pedido ir a la alcoba? Hasta ella solita se golpeó mentalmente recordando que no debía ir cuando le pidieran eso.

-Solo será un momento Helga, creo que bebí demasiado –Dijo riendo tirándose en la cama

-No deberías tomar de esa forma

-¿Estas enojada?

Helga lo miro un segundo –No

-Ven Helga, siéntate porque siento que estas muy lejos jajajaja

-Creo que mejor iré por un café

Lorenzo se levantó para halarla a la cama –Vamos, solo es un momento cariño

-¿No que te sentías mal Lorenzo?

-Solo quiero un momento a solas con mi novia, anda bebe –Le puso la botella en los labios, Helga apretó estos para no beber -¡Vamos novia mía!

Helga empujo la mano lejos tirando todo –No quiero –Se limpio

-A Arnold no le dijiste que no esa vez

Helga lo miro sin comprender

-Creí que así sería más fácil, como él lo hizo pero ya me estoy cansando –La tomo de la cintura tirándola en la cama

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Vamos primor ya sabemos todos que no eres una santa –Se puso entre las piernas de la rubia para después intentar tocarla y besarla

-¡Basta!

-Vamos Helga es solo un momento

-¡No no…! ¡Quítate!

Sintió como Lorenzo tocaba sus senos sin reparo

-¡No Lorenzo estás loco! –Lo empujo fuertemente

El pelinegro la miro molesto -¡¿Por qué no puedes ceder?! Eres una zorra ya todos lo sabemos

-¡Idiota no…! –Le pego fuertemente en los bajos aprovechando el descuido de Lorenzo para después empujarlo y salir de la alcoba pero… -Arnold

-No quería molestar tu diversión –Dijo mirándola con frialdad

-No es lo que crees

Lorenzo le miro tratando de respirar -¿Cuántas copas se tomó para que la cogieras?

-¡Cállate! –Gritaron los dos rubios

Lorenzo se puso con dificultad de pie –Ven ¡Eres mi novia y…!

-Ya no más

-Antes de terminar te voy a coger y tu no vas a rechazarme nadie me rechaza –La tomo de la mano

Arnold miraba la escena molesto e iba a acercarse cuando Helga dijo algo que lo dejo helado

-¡No quiero y no puedo! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Listo ya lo había dicho

Lorenzo la miro con sorpresa y sin creerlo, pero ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo más porque Arnold en ese momento tomo a la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?!

_"Helga Geraldine Pataki ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en líos y ser tan….explosiva_?" se preguntó la rubia mirando a su amado con temor.

Estaba metida en un gran dilema peor ahora y las náuseas no ayudaban


	15. CAPITULO 15 UN GRAN PROBLEMA II

CAPITULO 15 ARNOLD "EL BUEN SAMARITANO"

ENTRE DUDAS Y CONFLICTOS

A veces la vida es demasiado irónica en el mundo real

A veces nos pone pruebas que jamás creemos que nos tocarían

A veces uno mismo no puede creer que podamos ser capaces de algo hasta que la vida nos pone de cara justo frente al problema

A veces no podemos pensar ni razonar cuando el corazón gana, cuando las emociones controlan nuestra mente

Cuando eso pasa…

Somos hombres muertos.

He ahí el dicho donde dicen que el hombre es más parecido a un simio de lo que quiere aceptar.

Pues aunque tengamos la habilidad de pensar, a veces nos comportamos como si fuéramos animales

Verdaderos seres despreciables….

A.P.S

Arnold salía de la habitación intentando limpiar el desorden que había en sus zapatos.

-No es verdad –Susurro mientras terminaba de limpiar parte de su pantalón cuando escucho a Helga intentar alcanzarlo

-¡Arnold!

-No me digas nada –Dijo mirándola con molestia –No quiero hablar contigo

-Pero…debemos porque…él bebe yo…

-Creo que ese es tu problema

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida

El rubio sintió una pequeña punzada pero….ya lo había dicho

-Arnold.

-No puedo hacerme cago de algo que ni siquiera sé si es mío

Helga se molesto

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo sé que no te acostaste con Lorenzo en otro momento o con Stinky? Ellos te han estado persiguiendo como perros desde hace días y…

Solo se escuchó el sonido de la mano de Helga cayendo en la mejilla de Arnold

-Eres un idiota Arnold

El rubio la miro sin poder creerlo, en toda su vida…Helga había amenazado con golpearlo pero….hasta ese momento no había sucedido…Hasta ahora claro.

-No te preocupes…no te molestare mas

La música había parado y la mayoría veía a los rubios, Rhonda y Phoebe se acercaron

-Helga –Murmuro la asiática

-Vamos –Rhonda tomo la mano de la rubia –La llevare a casa, Phoebe no te preocupes

-Bien

Gerald se mantuvo al margen, en realidad el buen samaritano de su amigo que antes conocía ya no era el mismo y desconocía completamente a este nuevo Arnold.

-Esto no se quedara así –Susurro Rhonda cerca de Arnold para después empujarlo para llevarse a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ven?! ¡Pon música Nadine! –Grito Phoebe furiosa mirando después al rubio con verdadero odio

Arnold sintió vergüenza en ese momento pero dio media vuelta para salir también de la casa.

-¿quieres hablar de…?

-No Rhonda, hoy no

-Segura que… ¿Estarás bien?

Helga suspiro

-No lo sé…pero…lo bueno es que mi madre no está, Olga llegaría tarde por el trabajo del emporio y mi padre no me ha marcado, seguramente se quedó dormido

-Bien pero…de verdad cualquier cosa…

-Gracias Rhonda de verdad –La abrazo – ¿Sabes lo único gracioso que paso hoy?

-¿Qué fue?

-Lorenzo tendrá un dolor terrible en su orgullo –Se rio por lo bajo recordando –Creo que no volverá a molestarme

Rhonda rio –Eso espero y también que Arnold no lo haga, no lo necesitas

-Le vomite encima –Murmuro sonriendo

Rhonda rio –Es lo menos que se merece

Helga asintió con melancolía

-Creí que era diferente

-Amiga…se te olvida que Arnold por más hermoso que lo imagines sigue siendo un simple mortal y para tu mal, hombre.

-Puede ser pero…ya sabes

Rhonda solamente suspiro –Vamos cariño es mejor que descanses y olvides por hoy todo

-La escuela será un caos el lunes

-Puede ser pero tú no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte y menos…hacer caso a comentarios malintencionados

-Es fácil para ti

-Puede ser que lo vea sencillo pero créeme…sé que no es así

Helga sonrió melancólicamente y dio media vuelta para salir del automóvil de su amiga

Esperaba que mañana fuera otro día…quizás con suerte menos tortuoso que hoy

Arnold miraba con molestia lo que había tirado de su escritorio…estaba molesto, confundido y sobretodo asustado.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si ese bebe era de él?

¿Qué iban a decir sus papas?

¿Qué va a pasar con sus planes?

Con su futuro

Tantas cosas que había planeado y otras más que había planteado con sus padres e incluso con Gerald

¿Qué iba a pasar con todo ello?

Su peor pesadilla se iba haciendo realidad

¿Qué si lo obligaban a casarse?

Y no era con cualquier persona

Seria con Helga G. Pataki

Se estremeció

-Nunca debí…nunca debí meterme con ella ¿Por qué?

Alguien toco la puerta

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué pasa papa?

-¿Esta bien Hijo? Desde anoche estas…raro

-Si… -Respiro –Estoy bien

-Y… ¿Qué fue el ruido que se escuchó hace un momento?

-Nada mama, solamente tire sin querer algo

-¿Quieres que…?

-No mama, estoy bien por favor quiero estar solo –Dijo alzando un poco la voz de más.

Stella solamente volteo a ver a Miles quien solo asintió para que ambos se fueran.

-Bien –Dijo Stella sintiéndose frustrada por no poder hacer nada por su hijo, sentía que algo no andaba bien…lo sentía

Helga estaba de nuevo en el baño pero esta vez se enfrentaba a algo más…

-¿Estas enferma o algo así, hermanita?

Olga la escuchaba desde afuera del baño

-Creo que tu comida ya me hizo daño –Menciono mientras jalaba del retrete

Era un asco ese día en particular había amanecido con muchos ascos y algo mareada, el olor de huevos fritos con tocino que su hermana había cocinado no había sido buena idea para despertar.

-Helga… -Dijo Olga algo ofendida –No creo que haya sido lo que cocino ¿Qué has estado comiendo en la escuela?

-Puede ser también pero eso es porque…no ha estado mi padre para cuidarme –Dijo saliendo del baño –Olga en verdad quiero estar sola ¿sí?

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Ah, claro voy a confiar en la persona que siempre ha estado ahí para mi ¿No?

-Helga sabes bien que no fue mi decisión irme yo solo…

-Utilizaste la oportunidad que se te presento en la universidad, lo se hermana, no tienes que explicarme de nuevo

Helga la miraba con frialdad.

-Helga por favor

-Olga vete

-Helga yo solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré para ti ¿Esta bien? –Dijo tomando su mano

Helga solamente continúo su camino hacia su cama para dejarse caer en ella.

-Te hare algo más ligero para el desayuno

-No tengo hambre

-Necesitas comer algo y en la tarde te llevare al doctor

-No es necesario. Seguramente fue la carga del estómago por la fiesta, comí mucho

-Aun así prefiero llevarte

-Deja de actuar como la madre que nunca he tenido

-Helga

En ese momento Miriam entro escuchando lo que decía su pequeña hija, le dolió un momento pero al otro paso otra vez a esa coraza fría y firme le dijo –Pues qué pena yo tampoco tuve la hija que deseaba tener.

-Mama cállate

-Déjala Olga, estoy acostumbrada –Dijo la rubia mirándola con dureza –Quiero descansar si me disculpan –Dijo molesta dejándose caer de nuevo a la almohada.

-No vas a descansar jovencita –Miriam se acercó para tomarla de la muñeca

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡Vas a explicarme ¿Por qué razón la mama de Lorenzo me dijo que estas embarazada?!

"Oh no…"

Eso no estaba bien

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Helga

-Eso…es…es mentira

-Te llevare al doctor, alístate

-Mama es un error –Dijo la rubia pequeña suplicante –No necesito un doctor…

-¿Ahora si soy mama? Alístate Helga, y prepárate porque esto no le va a gustar a Bob

-No…

-Ve que se vista Olga

-Creo que…

-¡¿Qué acaso no tengo autoridad?! Haz lo que te dije… -Miro a Helga –Las dos

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Helga dejo escapar un sollozo, sentándose en la cama.

-Hermanita…es ¿es verdad?

Helga la miro un momento ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no podía haber sido todo diferente? ¿Por qué su buen samaritano la abandono cuando realmente más lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué cambiar tanto? ¿Por qué?

Se sentía sola…

Vulnerable…

Sensible…

Y enojada.

Sintió en ese momento más que en cualquier otro de su corta vida que necesitaba de un abrazo. Sentirse amada

Se abrazó a Olga como si eso pudiera defenderla de todos los males y de todo lo que podía hacerle daño.

Como si eso le ayudara a aferrarse más a la vida.

Olga la abrazo de regreso –Helga…

-Si…

-¿Si?

Helga asintió y lloro un poco más –Si, es…es verdad

Olga solo la abrazo aún más fuerte, dejando caer unas lágrimas también.

Esto no terminaría bien.

Miriam miraba la escena por la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

"Me lo hiciste más fácil, gracias Helga"

Arnold terminaba de acomodar toda su alcoba nuevamente mirando aquel libro rosa indeciso si tirarlo o no…

-Son tonterías, seguramente ella se revolcó con otra persona –Tiro lejos el libro –Sea como sea, ese hijo no puede ser mío no… -Dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima –No…no estoy listo para nada de eso…no quiero…no puedo ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Helga la que me mete en apuros? La odio

-Creo que debemos hablar ¿No viejo? –Pregunto Gerald desde la puerta

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar? –Dijo fríamente

Gerald se sorprendió, siempre había entrado así prácticamente desde que lo conocía ¿Por qué hacer algo tan cortes y poco común entre ellos ahora?

-Oye viejo yo no tengo la culpa….

-Olvídalo Gerald, solo olvídalo y no quiero que preguntes nada

-Arnold tenías una relación secreta con Helga, se acostaron y ahora ella está embarazada ¿quieres que olvide él te…?

-¡¿Qué?!

Phill Shortman miraba con sorpresa hacia su nieto.

Mientras que Arnold quería matar a Gerald

Y Gerald buscaba el modo de salir con vida.


	16. 16 FAMILIA PATAKI VS FAMILIA SHORTMAN I

**.**

.

.

**Hola queridos lectores **

**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo **

**mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y su paciencia, me alientan a seguir escribiendo **

**saludos **

**.**

.

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16 DECISIONES DIFICILES I**

* * *

_**ENTRE SENTIMIENTOS Y DUDAS I**_

* * *

**_El odio que siento hacia ti es tan infinito y frustrante como el amor o cariño que pueda llegar a sentir por ti._**

**_¿Cómo no quererte? ¿Cómo no preocuparme? Cuando mi naturaleza es así._**

**_¿Cómo querer no estar a tu lado cuando te veo tan frágil?_**

**_¿Cómo no querer amarte y cuidarte toda la vida? Cuando eres la persona más maravillosa y a la vez tan increíblemente desesperante del mundo y aun así, siempre algo me regresa al mismo lugar._**

**_Tan frágil y dulce como una flor,_**

**_Pero a la vez tan rápida y fuerte como el viento,_**

**_Tan tierna y radiante como el sol que acaricia cada día mi ventana y mi vida_**

**_Pero tan dura como un roble en invierno que se aferra a la vida_**

**_Tan increíblemente única y especial como una rosa en invierno_**

**_Pero tan frustrante como las facetas de la luna_**

**_Y aquí estoy…queriendo tenerte a mi lado con todo y a la vez con nada._**

**_Deseándote y amándote a mi lado pero a la vez odiándote y queriéndote lejos de mi vida._**

**_Maldita paradoja en la que constantemente caigo_**

**_Te detesto_**

**_Y a la vez….te deseo_**

**_A.P.S_**

* * *

Arnold miraba con molestia a sus padres, debió saber que su abuelo no iba a quedarse con su pequeña y patética explicación, aunque para ser sinceros fue un poco grosero decirle que ella sabía en que se metía, ahora se veía ahí enfrente de sus padres y con sus abuelos a un lado.

-Entonces jovencito vas con esa chica y le dices que la vas a apoyar ¿Entendido?

Arnold se puso de pie –Pero mama yo quiero irme a New York, el año que entra como habíamos quedado y….

-Ya no será posible, debiste pensarlo mejor cuando decidiste tener relaciones hijo

-Papa –Miro a Miles pero este solo negó

Era la primera vez que pedía algo con tantas ganas y la primera que sus padres le negaban desde que habían vuelto a su vida. Y la primera en que de verdad los odiaba.

-Mira Arnold –Stella se levantó de su lugar –O vas y hablas con Helga o vamos y hablamos de una vez con sus padres.

Arnold miro como su madre salía directamente a la cocina.

Su padre solamente se acercó a darle un golpe en la espalda para después seguir a su esposa.

Gertie le miro un momento con preocupación antes de irse a su alcoba

Phill lo miro con decepción –No pensé que todo lo que te enseñamos lo hayas olvidado hombre pequeño

-Abuelo por favor

-Arnold nunca te enseñe a no ser responsable y menos de tus propios actos

Arnold suspiro antes de levantarse –Al rato vuelvo –Murmuro mirando con frustración a su abuelo

.

.

.

Helga miraba a su mama con molestia mientras tomaba la mano de Olga, quien no dejo que se fueran solas, también se había percatado del olor a alcohol de su madre

-¿Cómo se encuentra Helga, doctor?

-Madre e hijo van bien por ahora, tiene casi 4 semanas de gestación

Olga sonrió mientras apretaba la mano de su hermana.

-¿Es muy pronto para un ultrasonido? –Dijo Olga emocionada

-Creo que no hay problema ¿Qué dice la mama?

Helga miro nerviosa hacia su hermana –Yo…

-Yo no creo que tengamos tiempo ni dinero para esas idioteces –Miriam se puso de pie –Debemos hablarle a Bob y debemos ver que vamos a hacer con este problema

Olga le miro molesta –Vendremos otro día Helga ¿está bien?

La rubia solo asintió –Es mejor –Murmuro enojada

-Gracias doctor –Dijo Olga saliendo con Helga delante

-Por nada chicas

_"Ojala en la próxima Arnold viniera conmigo"_ pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el automóvil

-Bueno y dinos Helga ¿Quién es el padre? –Pregunto Miriam al ingresar al automóvil

Helga suspiro –No tengo porque decírtelo

-¿Te dejo? Típico de los hombres –Bebió de la botella de agua que Olga había obligado que se tomara –No te preocupes hija, es mejor que no te encariñes con ese niño, estamos a tiempo para que abortes

-¡Mama! –Exclamo Olga sorprendida

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Es muy joven para echar a perder su vida por un hijo, yo lo hice y mírame

Helga sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho

Olga también sintió dolor pero se lo aguanto como siempre –Basta mama, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu nieto

Helga solamente puso su mano en el vientre…pronto sería una persona real…un bebe…

Nauseas…estaba realmente asustada

-Ella no puede echar a perder su vida así, seguramente el padre es Lorenzo pero ya me escucharan –Sonrió de lado –Si ese muchacho le responde Helga se olvidaría de preocupaciones.

-¿Estas escuchando las tonterías que dices?

Tanto Miriam como Helga se sorprendieron de la forma en que Olga respondió.

-Ninguna, es mejor que se case con alguien como Lorenzo, a que se case como un don nadie como lo era tu padre o como es Arnold… -Miriam al mencionar ese nombre miro a Helga por el retrovisor.

Helga solo desvió la mirada.

Esperaba que su padre volviera pronto, era mejor la ira de él, que la molestia de Miriam.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba su celular…los mensajes que se había enviado con la rubia. Suspiro

-Le marcare –Murmuro mirando el teléfono -¿Por qué debería? Además seguramente no quiere hablar conmigo –Se puso de pie para irse a casa pero entonces vio a la persona en quien pensaba –Helga

La rubia levanto la mirada encontrándose con los esmeralda que tanto amaba –Arnold…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Helga desvió la mirada algo molesta –Salí a caminar un rato –E intento seguir su camino pero Arnold la tomo de la mano

-Tenemos que hablar

-Ayer me dejaste en claro que no tenemos nada de qué hablar –Dijo molesta la rubia

-Vamos Helga…necesitamos aclarar unas cosas

-¡¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?! ¡¿Qué cosas debemos aclarar?!

Arnold la miro un momento antes de bajar la mirada al vientre de la rubia, pareciera que no había pasado nada, eso desearía pero…sabía que no era así.

Suspiro

-Del bebe

-¿Ahora si quieres? Lo lamento –Dijo fríamente –Creo que mi mama tiene razón, debería abortar

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido -¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste sordo, es mi cuerpo y mi vida, y no quiero arruinarla

-Helga…

-Adiós Arnold y como te dije…no te molestare

-Me hare cargo –Dijo tomándola nuevamente

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sin aire la rubia

-Me hare cargo del bebe y te apoyare –Susurro sujetándola mejor de la cintura –Eso es lo que necesitaba decirte

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ambos….ambos somos responsables ¿No?

Helga lo miro sin creerlo

-Pero ayer…

-Solo quiero saber si… -La miro a los ojos –Es…es nuestro ¿Verdad?

Helga bajo la mirada triste -¿Desconfías de mí? Que pregunta…lo mejor es que no estés cerca, siempre vas a desconfiar…

-No…es solo que…ah… -Soltó frustrado –Pensar que alguien más te pudiera abrazar o besar como Lorenzo me volvió loco

-¿Por qué?

El rubio la miro, estaba hermosa con los ojos cristalizados y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rosados y carnosos…la necesitaba.

-No lo sé –Se acercó –Solo sé que no te quiero ver con nadie más –La beso con dureza, con pasión, deseo y frustración.

Se sentía bien estar de nuevo entre los brazos de ella.

Helga al principio se rehusaba a corresponder pero termino cediendo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y dando todo lo que tenía para él…amor.

.

.

.

Bob estaba empacando sus cosas en la maleta, sabía que no debía irse, sabía perfectamente que no debía permitir que su hija tuviera novio pero ahora si lo conocería Arnold Shortman estaba seguro que él era el padre.

Nadie se burlaría de su pequeña hija, nadie se burlaba de los Pataki's.

-Pero verán…nadie le hará daño a mi pequeña.

Tomo su abrigo para salir.

Su vuelo salía esa misma noche

Seguramente mañana por la tarde ya estaría en casa.

.

.

.

Helga miraba sonrojada al rubio…habían entrado a una pequeña habitación de un hotel lejos de sus casas, pero Arnold se había quedado dormido y ella pudo observarlo como tal vez no lo había hecho.

Estaba mal quizás pero….

Estaba enamorada…

Acariciaba con dulzura el pecho del rubio y sus mejillas…

Simplemente no lo entendía pero ¿Acaso el amor se entiende?

-Creo que una foto duraría más –Murmuro el rubio abriendo los ojos

Helga se sonrojo más.

-¿De qué…de que hablas?

-¿No estabas observándome?

-Ya quisieras ja –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con burla

-Bien –Y el rubio se puso de pie sin ropa alguna

Helga se sonrojo aún más -¡¿Qué…demonios?!

-¿No quieres bañarte antes de irnos? –Pregunto el rubio con voz seductora –Vamos

Helga no dijo nada solo se dejó llevar por el rubio que la acurruco en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Helga entro a su casa silenciosamente, ya pasaban de las 11, esperaba que Olga estuviera dormida y que Miriam ya hubiera sucumbido al sueño después de sus pastillas y alcohol, pero…

-¿De dónde vienes?

-¡Dios! Miriam no me asustes así

La rubia sonrió de lado con burla

-¿Qué? ¿Te fuiste a revolcar de nuevo con el padre de tu hijo? Al fin ya que pierdes ¿No?

Helga rodo los ojos e intento pasar de largo pero Miriam la halo –Lárgate

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas Helga, es lo mejor para todos, además ¿Qué crees que dirá tu padre al saber que estas embarazada y que ni siquiera recuerdas quien es el padre?

-Yo sé quién es, pero no te lo diré

-Entonces largo –La empujo de nuevo hacia la puerta

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Yo vivo aquí y…!

-No más –La empujo fuertemente hacia el pórtico, provocando que la rubia trastabillara un poco y tuviera que detenerse de la bandarilla.

-Mama…

-Decepción tras decepción es contigo Helga…es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas ni yo ni tu padre merecemos una hija como tú y menos el escandalo

-¿Quieres el dinero para ti nada mas no?

-No solo vine de nuevo a Hillwood por Olga…quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece –Dijo Miriam –Me lo hiciste más fácil y eso te lo agradezco

-Mi papa va a preguntar por…

-No si le digo que huiste…ya largo –Cerro la puerta dejando a una desconsolada rubia.

Sollozo un poco antes de caminar, esperando que Phoebe o Rhonda le dieran asilo, pero entonces…

Su celular sonaba

Era Arnold

-Hola

-Helga, ¿Estas bien?

-No

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Mis padres quieren que vengas a cenar mañana ¿Podrás?

Sollozo un poco más

-Helga

-Arnold tengo un problema

El rubio respiro hondo mientras respondía -¿Cuál?

-Mi mama me corrió de la casa

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el parque

-Voy para allá

.

.

.

Helga miraba con algo de pena a la familia de Arnold, quien sostenía su mano mientras estaban con sus padres.

-Hablaremos mañana con tus padres Helga

-Mi papa no está en la ciudad

-Bueno… -Miro a Stella –En cuanto llegue hablaremos con el

-Mientras tanto puedes quedarte en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes creo que…

-No tenemos vacíos –Intervino Phill en la conversación entrando –Creo que lo mejor es que se quede en la alcoba de Arnold

-Pero papa…

-Vamos hijo ¿Qué puede pasar que no haya pasado ya? –Pregunto Phill provocando el sonrojo de los rubios

-En eso tienes razón –Dijo Miles –Bueno vayan a dormir, mañana ya veremos

Ambos rubios subieron en silencio a la alcoba.

-Dormirás en la cama Helga y yo…en el sillón –Dijo el rubio sonrojado aun

-¿Seguro?

-Claro –Saco una pijama extra –Creo que aunque te quede grande es mucho más cómodo que dormir vestida ¿No?

-Creo que si

Arnold se dio media vuelta para salir pero Helga le llamo –No te vayas –Murmuro sonrojada –Creo que ya…ya han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros ¿No lo crees?

-¿No te molesta entonces?

Negó con la cabeza mientras se sacaba la ropa mirándolo –No

Estaba aún nerviosa y por supuesto sonrojada.

El rubio también comenzó a cambiarse frente a ella, Helga acorto un poco la distancia antes de que ambos terminaran de vestirse para besarlo y abrazarlo, un abrazo que necesitaba.

-Gracias –Murmuro con ojos cristalinos

Arnold se enterneció ante esa imagen, pero eso solo lo frustraba de cierta forma aún más. Porque ¿Cómo la abandonaba ahora?

-Vamos Helga, hora de dormir

-De acuerdo…Arnold…no me dejes sola –Lo sujeto de la mano –No me siento bien hoy –Bajo la mirada

Arnold sonrió –Vamos preciosa –La llevo a la cama para que ambos se acostaran a descansar.

Pronto cayeron en brazos de Morfeo sin ningún problema.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que huyo?!

Olga miraba preocupada a su padre y ni ella misma sabia ¿Cómo reaccionar? Su hermana se fue ¿Por qué?

Miriam solo dijo eso y comenzó a llorar fuertemente que no dejaba pensar a nadie

-Dudo que lo haya hecho y menos sin decirme nada –Comenzó a marcar al teléfono de su pequeña pero no respondía -¡seguramente esta con ese Alfred!

-Es Arnold papa

-Como sea…ya vera –Con eso Bob salió de la casa

-¡Bob! ¿A dónde vas? Ya te dije que se fue ¡Se fue! –Gritaba Miriam histéricamente –Diablos

Olga observo la escena en silencio y pensativa por lo último que dijo su madre.

.

.

.

-¿Señor Pataki?

-¡¿Dónde está Arnold?! No tengo tiempo abuelo, mi hija no paso la noche en mi casa y…

-Tranquilo señor Pataki, Helga paso la noche aquí porque…

-¡Ese Arnold Shortman se aprovechó de mi hija pero no más!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Stella, el señor Pataki quiere ver a Helga

-Claro los chicos están arriba desayunando ahorita les…

-¡¿Cómo que arriba?! ¡¿Dónde?! –Pregunto colérico

-Tranquilo por favor

-¡No me diga que hacer su hijo se aprovechó de mi hija! ¡Y si cree que se deslindara de la responsabilidad está muy equivocado yo…!

-Arnold está dispuesto a responder señor Pataki –Intervino Miles poniéndose al lado de su esposa –Así que porque no mejor nos calmamos y hablamos del futuro de nuestros hijos

Bob estaba aún más colérico

-Solo…necesito ver a mi hija

-Claro ya vienen

Helga bajo temerosa con un Arnold tratando de que se tranquilizara –Helga –Bob estaba furioso pero sintió tranquilidad al verla bien –Vámonos a casa

La rubia sintió una oleada de nauseas, el desayuno que Gertie le dio y que gustosa lo comió porque no le había ocasionado nauseas, había quedado en el pasado ahora.

Pronto estaría en el retrete

Si alcanzaba a llegar a uno.

-¡Helga!

La rubia brinco al oír un nuevo llamado de su padre, miro a Arnold y lo soltó poco a poco, este estaba algo reacio al dejarla bajar ahora al soltarla estaba igual pero la rubia le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se acercó a su papa quien la tomo de la mano para acercarla a él –Esto no se quedara asi –Miro a Arnold –Por ahora te quiero lejos de mi casa y de mi hija, no te quiero ver porque soy capaz de… -Miles se puso frente a su hijo –Matarte –Miro al rubio adulto quien también le veía con fiera

-Repito lo que dijo mi papa –Dijo el rubio mirándolo –No estoy huyendo y voy a responder por mi error. –Miro a Helga –Ya lo prometí

Bob no dijo más y salió con la rubia a su mano de la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Y si le pega? –Pregunto el rubio preocupado a su padre

-No creo que lo haga hijo, lo hubiera hecho desde antes con cualquiera si hubiera querido. –Suspiro –Solo está enojado y decepcionado como cualquier padre –Miro a Arnold quien bajo la mirada avergonzado

-Lo lamento

-Eso no soluciona nada hijo –Dijo Stella regresando a la cocina.

.

.

.

Helga y Bob no volvieron a la casa, Bob la llevo a un pequeño apartamento que había adquirido para cuando Helga pudiera vivir sola, al menos ese había sido su plan, dárselo cuando ella lo necesitara y si se quedaba en Hillwood, seguramente lo segundo seria real pero no por las razones que hubiera deseado.

-Papa yo…

-No quiero escuchar excusas Helga, solo dime algo –Miro con dureza a su hija -¿En que falle?

Helga sintió que su corazón se iba al ver a su padre así con ella.

-Papi tu no fallaste

-Entonces ¿Por qué hija? Cariño…deseaba tanto para ti y no…no el mismo infierno que paso con tu madre

Helga dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas –Nosotras… ¿Olga y yo provocamos ese infierno? ¿Eso somos para ustedes entonces?

-Sabes que no es así

-Papa… amo a Arnold desde que tengo tres años –Dijo la rubia sintiendo que ya no podía más… ¿Para qué negar que no estaba feliz? Estaba más que segura que lo seria, al lado del amor de su vida.

-Aun eres muy joven mi amor para saber si es él el indicado.

-Sé que te decepciono con este error pero…Arnold me dijo que está dispuesto a…

-A responder lo escuche… -Bob miraba a la rubia -¿Por qué te saliste de la casa?

-Mama fue la que me saco… -Murmuro molesta y triste

-Bueno…descansa mañana debes ir a la escuela

Helga lo miro sin comprender

-No vas a dejar la escuela –Sentencio –Y tampoco estarás sola como madre

Helga lo miro sin entender -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Amas a ese muchacho ¿No?

Helga asintió

-Y él está dispuesto a reparar el daño y ambos deben aprender de sus errores

-Lo sé y papa yo…

-Bien…mañana hablare con sus padres para poner la fecha de la boda

-¡¿Qué?!

Helga sintió un balde de agua fría

-Que la única forma de remediar la falta y aquel error es que ustedes se casen…es lo mejor.

Ahora si sentía que su padre se había vuelto loco, ella casada con Arnold, es decir no es como si no quisiera casarse con el pero…estaba segura que sería demasiado para él.

Ahora estaba en una encrucijada peor que antes…

_"¿Cómo se lo diré a Arnold?"_ pensaba mientras corría al primer baño que encontró en el departamento.


	17. 17 FAMILIA PATAKI VS FAMILIA SHORTMAN II

CAPITULO 17 DECISIONES DIFICILES II

ENTRE SENTIMIENTOS Y DUDAS II

**_¿Cómo ser feliz e infeliz a la vez? ¿Cómo puede ser que ames y odies al mismo tiempo al amor de tu vida? ¿Cómo diablos puedes saber si es o no el amor de tu vida una persona? ¿Cómo en que rayos te basas para saber que rayos es el amor?_**

**_El amor…e sentimiento más complicado y más simple del mundo…._**

**_¿Por qué simple? Porque cualquier ser humano sabe lo que se siente amar a alguna persona…._**

**_¿Por qué complicado? Porque nosotros somos complicados, ¿Por qué negar lo claro? ¿Para qué demostrar lo que no se debe demostrar? ¿Por qué odiar lo que amas? Porque siempre buscamos una revancha cuando alguien no es como esperabas._**

**_¿Para qué fingir lo que no sientes? Es igual que fingir lo que no sientes_**

**_Al final el único que sale dañado es la persona que usa la máscara y a quien engaña._**

**_Y entonces ¿Cómo confiar?_**

**_H.G.P_**

Helga sentía que sus piernas eran gelatinas al momento de llegar a la mesa donde su padre ya le tenía el desayuno.

-Buenos días –Saludo mientras tomaba asiento

Había tenido una muy mala noche, tuvo pesadillas donde estaba casada con Arnold, el rubio no la quería y por supuesto no estaba feliz, era todo lo contrario al sueño que tuvo aquella vez que Rhonda hizo el juego del origami, donde Arnold lo hizo varias veces y aun así el resultado era el mismo…terminaban casados.

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, Arnold seguramente no querría casarse con ella como aquella vez lo dijo, nunca se casaría con alguien como ella.

Una cosa era apoyarla y hacerse responsable, pero otra muy diferente ser….esposos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, cariño? –Pregunto Bob poniendo el vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesa.

-Regular papa

-¿Te duele algo? –Pregunto con preocupación tomándole el rostro para verificar su temperatura

Helga se sintió aún más culpable por haber decepcionado al maravilloso padre que tenía.

-No papa…es solo que….bueno estoy preocupada y…algo nerviosa

Bob sonrió de lado –Eso es normal…seguramente es por él bebe

-Papa y si…. ¿No crees que es mejor que aborte?

Bob casi se ahoga con el jugo que bebía -¡Ni lo pienses!

-Pero es que….

-Helga…ese bebe no tiene la culpa de tus errores

-Pero es que…somos demasiado jóvenes y….

-Quizás –Tomo a la rubia abrazándola –Pero yo creo que eso no será un impedimento para que seas una buena madre, como también no impidió que hicieras lo que hiciste ¿No? –Alejo a la rubia de si para poder mirarla

Helga solo agacho la mirada

-Lo se

-Vamos….debes alimentarte bien ahora. –Continúo entretenido con su desayuno

-Si –Miro el plato de fruta y el pan tostado que había puesto a un lado. –Se alegraba que su estómago estuviera de buenas esa mañana

-En la tarde hare la cita para que mañana puedan ir al doctor ¿De acuerdo?

-Si papa –Lo miro una vez más –Lamento mucho to…

-Mira cariño, debo decir que estoy decepcionado de ti y que quizás en un tiempo no te pueda perdonar –Helga bajo la mirada –Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a estar a tu lado y sobretodo que no te apoye

-Gracias

-Pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas Helga, seré siempre tu padre y siempre estaré ahí para ti

Helga lo abrazo –Te amo papi

-Yo igual cariño, ahora hay que apurarnos

Helga solo asintió para después alejarse y tomar su desayuno

Arnold vio llegar a la rubia cuando estaba en su casillero, inmediatamente lo cerró para poder ir inmediatamente con ella.

-Helga

-Hola Arnoldo –Saludo la rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa amable

-¿Estas bien?

Helga lo miro de manera enternecida, al ver que estaba preocupado por ella.

-Si cabezón ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Por como llego tu padre ayer.

Helga solo desvió la mirada –Todo está bien

-¿Segura?

Helga se sintió nerviosa –Si…Si Arnold, esta tarde iré a casa de nuevo

-¿Le dijiste lo de tu mama?

-Si….se puso furioso.

-Al menos no te regaño mucho ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el rubio

-No

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, siento que estas….no lo sé…. ¿nerviosa…preocupada?

Helga intento sonreír

-Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa y preocupada, yo soy a que tendré un bebe en mi cuerpo

Arnold sonrió de lado –No tienes que temer

-Es fácil decirlo para ti

-Vamos –Tomo su mano –Debemos ir a clases

-Aaaaw miren chicas, la zorra logro

Helga se tensó pero el rubio la sujetó de la cintura sin esperarlo la besó, sin ninguna vergüenza y olvidando que estaban en la escuela y frente a todos.

Cuando se separó Arnold de ella, casi podría volar, no sentía ni su cabello

-Deja de molestarnos Lila –Siseo el rubio –La próxima vez que insultes a mi novia, no voy a quedarme tranquilo y espero que con esto te haya quedado claro

Lila no dijo nada solo se marchó molesta

-Vaya hermano –Dijo el moreno riendo acercándose –Sí que la acabas de destruir a esa chica

Arnold sonrió de lado pero soltando la mano de la rubia

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Helga provocaba tantas cosas en él, que a veces ni el mismo se reconocía.

-Debemos apurarnos –Menciono la asiática que estaba al lado de su novio –Ya sonó la campana

-Vamos –Murmuro el rubio mirando sonrojado a Helga

-¿Novia?

El rubio sintió que la sangre se iba hasta las orejas –Bueno es que o creí que…era…lo mejor…ya sabes por…

-¿Lo mejor?

Arnold trago en seco

-Si no te parece pues…

-No… -Dijo soltando un pequeño grito la rubia –Esta bien

Arnold sonrió tranquilo -¿Segura?

-Si…si –Dijo un poco nerviosa

-Bien ¿Vamos?

-Vamos –Susurro la rubia un tanto decepcionada porque las cosas no eran como había soñado pero al menos el rubio estaba tomando una iniciativa, aunque todavía debía encontrar el momento para decirle.

En casa de los Pataki's

-¡No! No la casaras con ese idiota

-Es el padre –Murmuro el hombre cansado

-Vivirá el mismo infierno que yo contigo

Bob la miro dolido

-No tiene por qué ser así

-Sabes que pasara, ¿quieres eso para nuestra hija?

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

-Lorenzo es la mejor opción, ya hable con su madre y….

-Pero ese chico no es el padre

-Pero está dispuesto a serlo –Dijo sonriendo con malicia –Ahora que encontraste a….

-Sabes bien que eso no funciona y que Helga no huyo–Dijo mirándola con molestia –Sabes que eso si provocara que lo que vivimos lo viva nuestra hija

Miriam lo miro aterrada –Guarda silencio

-Eso hiciste…pensaste que yo era mejor opción pero al final terminaste peor ¿No? No es eso lo que has dicho durante años ¿O dirás ahora que no?

-Yo te presionaba para que fueras mejor….

-Nunca me amaste, eso es lo que destrozo nuestro matrimonio

-No….se destrozó en el momento en que tú caíste en ruina

-Fue difícil para mí cuando mi padre dejo de darme su apoyo

-Mentiras

-No voy a discutir. Helga se va a casar con Arnold Shortman y es mi última palabra…es lo correcto

-¡¿Quieres acaso que nuestra hija arruine su vida?!

-Te equivocas…la arruinara si te hace caso a ti, además yo no dejare a Helga sola nunca

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que las cosas seguirán como siempre, ella es mi prioridad ya ahora ese bebe también y ella tendrá mi apoyo incondicional siempre y seguirá estudiando, le seguiré pagando sus gastos, yo…yo no seré mi padre

-Pero eso….no…

-No te estoy preguntando, te recuerdo que hace mucho dejamos de ser pareja

Miriam lo miro con molestia, mientras el hombre daba media vuelta para irse del salón

Todo su plan se había ido por la borda

Y otra vez por culpa de su hija

De aquel producto del amor no correspondido de Bob, aquel producto de un matrimonio forzado por ella misma, de los lazos forzados que obligo a Bob tener, ¿para qué? Fue la mejor opción hasta que su suegro lamentablemente se dio cuenta de su verdadero ser

Eso le costó y le seguía costando hasta la fecha

¿Por qué? Ella merecía todo

-Necesito un trago –Se dijo a si misma

Bob miraba a los padres y abuelos del rubio quienes estaban algo sorprendidos por lo comentado de Pataki, ellos no habían pensado en el matrimonio

-Arnold y Helga son muy jóvenes creo que…

Bob la interrumpió –Helga no puede ser el hazmerreír de todos los demás

-Arnold no se está negando a hacerse cargo de ellos

-Me alegra pero ¿quiere reparar la falta?

Mies asintió

-Esa es la manera de reparar el error, ambos aprenderán de ese error también y así yo estaré más tranquilo por mi hija

-Es que creo que se está yendo a los extremos –Stella miro a su suegro –Los chicos son solo eso…unos niños aun

-Ya no son unos niños Stella –Interrumpió Phill

-Exactamente, el abuelo tiene razón ¿Fueron unos niños acaso al hacer lo que hicieron?

Stella bajo la mirada un poco nerviosa

Miles asintió mirando a su padre –Tiene razón señor Pataki pero ¿Casarse? ¿Qué pasara si no saben llevar un matrimonio? ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si deciden separarse? Cuando sean mayores de edad no se podrá hacer nada para poder retenerlos juntos.

-Por eso esperaría que dentro de ese tiempo antes de que sean mayores de edad, hayan aprendido a….a llevarse bien

-¿Sera? –Pregunto Miles

-Eso esperaría y por lo mientras Arnold puede comenzar a trabajar en el emporio

-Pero no va a dejar de estudiar

-No claro que no, Helga tampoco lo hará pero creo que estamos de acuerdo que deben comprender que la vida es algo pesada y que sus acciones tienen consecuencias ¿No?

-Creo que…si pero…

-El trabajar en las tardes por supuesto que no dejara la escuela, debe seguirse preparando para cuidar del bebe

Miles sonrió de lado –Creo que tiene razón pero por el momento me gustaría que ellos vivieran aquí, así podemos ayudarles

-Durante el embarazo de Helga quizás sea lo mejor pero después probablemente sea mejor que ellos vivan en el departamento que tengo para ella

-Bueno eso ya lo verán después –Interrumpió Phill al ver que Stella iba a refutar la respuesta de Bob -¿Cuándo será la boda? Hay que preparar todo y antes de que a Helga se le note –Comento Phill sonriendo

-No es como que merezcan un gran festejo –Comento Miles

-Helga es mi niña y merece una boda decente y hermosa –Comento Bob mirando al rubio

-Arnold es nuestro único hijo –Intervino Stella sonriendo –Por supuesto no puede ser una boda simple

Miles movió de lado su cabeza sonriendo –De acuerdo entonces ¿Cuándo será?

Bob sonrió –Yo diría que en un mes

Miles y Bob entrelazaron sus manos sellando el acuerdo.

Arnold miraba como si sus padres se hubieran vuelto locos, acababa de llegar a su casa y de inmediato sus padres le habían comunicado la decisión

-Ustedes no pueden decidir por mí

-Es la forma que Bob Pataki pide que…

-¡No me interesa, no me quiero casar!

-Debiste pensarlo mejor al momento de hacer lo que hiciste

-¡Helga sabía bien lo que hacía y ella accedió, no es como si yo hubiera abusado de ella!

Miles dejo caer su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo, este trastabillo un poco y lo miro sorprendido

-Lo lamento hijo –Dijo apenado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho –Pero la decisión ya está tomada

-Pues…no sé si llegue a esa boda, además hablare con Helga seguro que ella dirá que tampoco quiere…

-No te esfuerces Arnold, Bob ya había hablado con su hija –Dijo Phill interviniendo en la discusión –Sabes bien que cometiste un error ¿Qué te he enseñado chaparrito?

-Casarme es un…paso grande que no quiero dar ahorita es…demasiado

-Debiste pensarlo antes –Comento su padre acercándose a la puerta –La boda será en un mes para que a Helga no se le note el embarazo y vivirán aquí después de la boda, pero en cuanto el bebé nazca se irán a un departamento que Bob tenia para Helga, además mañana mismo empiezas a trabajar con Bob Pataki en su empresa

-¿Qué?

-Comida no les hará falta pero se acabaron gastos extras Arnold, tendrás que trabajar para comprar lo que necesites para tu hijo y también para tu esposa, así aprenderás a ser responsable de tus actos, hijo

-Papa pero….

-No dejaran la escuela eso sí, pero será más difícil para ustedes, espero que entiendas que lo que paso no fue un error menor hijo, ahora tendrás que ser maduro para tu bebe

Arnold bufo

-¿Sera por el civil cierto?

Miles solamente lo miro en silencio, antes de salir de su alcoba con Phill

-Maldita sea –Se dejó caer en su cama para después tomar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a la rubia

Helga estaba en una acalorada discusión con su madre.

-¡Papa me dijo que…!

-Si pero ahorita no está ¡No te quiero ver, vete!

-Estas borracha –Dijo empujándola

-¡A mí no me empujas niña! –Dijo furiosa tomándola del cabello provocando que la rubia trastabillara

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Eres una idiota, le dirás a tu padre que Lorenzo es el padre de ese engendro! –Dijo tocando el vientre de la rubia, ella inmediatamente tomo su vientre

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¡Lo harás para que yo tenga la vida que merezco! ¡Me lo debes Helga, después de todo tu provocaste mi ruina e infelicidad!

-¡Basta mama! –Sollozo un poco intentando protegerse de su mama

-¡Te odio! –La aventó al suelo

Helga la miro con ojos llorosos –Yo también

Miriam sonrió de lado –Me da igual –Tomo el vaso de la mesa para empinárselo –Si te casas con ese niño que amas desde los tres, terminaras como yo, veme Helga estarás igual que yo

Helga sintió un pequeño retortijón pero intento ponerse a salvo en algún lado

-Odiando a tu hija o hijo y borracha, cogiendo con varios tratando de llenar el vacío que tu esposo no pudo

Helga sollozo un poco pero entonces sintió como su mama la tomaba de nuevo del cabello para levantarla.

-Por favor basta

-El amor es una mierda hija mía, debes aprenderlo –Le dio una bofetada y empujándola contra el sillón

Helga sintió nauseas pero sollozaba intentando calmarse

-Más vale que le digas a Bob que no quieres casarte y que el padre de tu hijo es Lorenzo, es eso o tu misma te encargaras de decirle a Bob que no me deje sola financieramente y no creo que quieras eso ¿O sí?

La rubia se puso de pie para irse rápidamente a su alcoba antes de que su mama siguiera.

Pero al momento de llegar vio su teléfono….era un mensaje de Arnold

"¿Enserio no pudiste decirme que tu padre quiere casarnos? ¿Cómo se te paso el pequeño detalle que dentro de un mes nos vamos a casar?"

Helga sintió solamente un balde de agua fría con el mensaje que estaba entrando

"Nuestras vidas serán un infierno Helga Geraldine Pataki, porque no hay amor entre nosotros, sabes bien como nació esto, fue atracción y de mi parte no ha cambiado solo por el bebé"


	18. CAPITULO 18 LAZOS FORZADOS I

CAPITULO 18 BODA INESPERADA I

DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS I

**_¿Y si el destino nos ha unido? Fue por algo ¿No? Quizás de momento los juegos que da la vida no se puedan entender del todo, quizás el destino sabe dónde debemos estar y en qué momento._**

**_¿O no?_**

**_Porque al final ¿Por qué culpar a los demás de nuestro propio destino cuando nosotros mismos lo marcamos con nuestras acciones?_**

**_Cada acción tiene una reacción._**

**_Es decir que cada acto de nuestra vida siempre conllevara una reacción hacia nosotros tarde o temprano habrá una consecuencia._**

**_H.G.P_**

Helga miraba con molestia a su madre quien estaba tirada en el suelo, pasaban ya de las siete de la mañana y no sabía dónde estaba su hermana ni tampoco donde estaba Bob.

Suspiro cansada, mientras intentaba limpiar un poco para después ir a la cocina, sorprendentemente en muchos años no estaba su padre, pero lo que si había era un plato con su desayuno y una nota.

"Cariño tuve que salir temprano con tu hermana para poder arreglar algunas cosas en la empresa y con la boda, la familia Shortman accedió al matrimonio, anoche ya no quise despertarte pues cuando llegue estabas profundamente dormida, por favor saliendo de clases ve al ginecólogo te envié la dirección por mensaje y después quédate en la casa de huéspedes, yo llegare allá.

Te amo mi princesa, provecho"

-Papi –Miro el desayuno con melancolía, extrañaría demasiado a su padre y no quería dejarlo solo mientras Miriam viviera en el mismo techo –Al menos no tengo nauseas hoy –Dijo sonriéndole a los panqueques del plato. –Se ve exquisito

Por un pequeño momento olvido todo y disfruto su desayuno, ya que bastante hambre tenia.

Después tomo su lonchera donde su papa había preparado su almuerzo y paso por el pasillo donde seguía Miriam.

Paso a un lado de ella mirándola con desprecio, se tocó su vientre una vez que salió de la casa.

-Te prometo que no será así…pase lo que pase pequeño no….no lo hare.

En ese momento miro un automóvil que estaba estacionado cerca de su casa, dentro de él estaba un rubio quien la miro en ese instante.

-¿Arnold? –Dijo nerviosa

-Creo que tú y yo debemos platicar ¿no?

Helga no dijo nada solo se metió al automóvil.

Lorenzo miraba con molestia a los rubios quienes habían entrado en ese momento a la cafetería, todo el día habían estado desaparecidos, eso….eso no le parecía justo pero tampoco podía hacer nada.

Con la simple palabra de "embarazada" en su mente era suficiente para que se le quitara las ganas de llevarse a la cama a Helga

Pero eso no impidió que esparciera el chisme.

Disfrutaba ver como la mayoría de las personas molestaran a los dos rubios y él no sería la excepción.

Sonrió amargamente

No serian felices, menos Helga, pagaría por burlarse de él.

-¿Entonces si te casaras? –Pregunto preocupada la asiática

-Si Phoebe

-Pero Helga, ¿Qué opina Arnold?

-El hará…hará lo que su padres le digan

Helga dijo eso con algo de tristeza, esa conversación corta y rápida con Arnold había sido realmente amarga

Arnold había accedido a casarse pero solo sería por el civil

El dejo en claro que no sentía amor por ella

El dejo en claro que no quería trabajar en la fábrica de su padre

Y también dejo en claro que solamente sería durante un año y medio pues después planeaba divorciarse e irse a seguir su sueño

Dijo que no le faltaría nada a su bebe, pero quedarse para siempre en Hillwood no había formado parte de sus planes, sobre todo para los próximos 6 años.

Ella también quería estudiar lejos de Hillwood pero….eso había cambiado.

Arnold solo dijo que ya verían que por el momento esa era su manera de pensar y sentir y quería que la respetara para llevar una vida menos tortuosa.

Si había usado esa palabra.

El recuerdo de aquella vez de como Arnold se puso al saber que se casaría con ella, cada vez era más fuerte en su mente y sueños o debía decir pesadillas.

-¿Helga?

-¡Pataki!

-¿eh?

-Perdón Helga pero es que no nos hacías caso

Helga miro a Rhonda y a Phoebe para después sonreír

-Perdón estoy algo distraída

-¿Estas feliz?

Helga miro a Phoebe –Sabes que si Phoebs, yo….lo amo

-Pero el… -Phoebe callo a Rhonda

-Solo nos queda apoyarte entonces

Rhonda rodo los ojos

-Ya sabes que opino

-Lo sé pero –Tomo la mano de la joven –Realmente necesito que no me dejen sola por favor

-Helga es que…

-Mi papa es quien quiere que nos casemos ¿Comprendes?

-Pero es algo por lo que tu matarías –Rhonda rio ante lo que dijo –Se bien lo que Arnold significa para ti

-Si

-Pero no quiero que te haga daño, te voy a apoyar pero con respecto a Arnold, discúlpame mi actitud no cambiara

Helga sonrió de lado –Lo se

-Bueno ¿Quién te arreglara ese día?

-Pues…

-Con gusto –Interrumpió Rhonda emocionada –Debemos ir a buscar el vestido

-¿Qué les parece hoy saliendo? –Pregunto la asiática

-No puedo…debo ir al doctor –Dijo la rubia sonriendo

-¿Arnold ira contigo?

Helga asintió

-Bien –Rhonda no dijo nada más, estaba pensando ya de donde y como sería el vestido de la rubia. Su maquillaje y peinado.

Helga solamente miro a Arnold quien estaba a una mesa de distancia, se le veía molesto.

-¿Viejo enserio?

-No tengo opción

-Pero ¿Cómo te sientes tú con eso?

-¿Cómo crees? Brinco de felicidad –Dijo con sarcasmo

-Arnold…

-Gerald es obvio, no me quiero casar, no amo a Helga, pero mis padres y su padre ya decidieron, solo aguantare un año y después me iré

-¿La vas a abandonar?

-No, no desamparare nunca a mi hijo pero no…no estoy listo para un matrimonio Gerald ¿Y si no es un para siempre?

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Arnold yo te he visto, Helga te gusta más de lo que dices

-Lo has dicho es un gusto, un gusto que puede cambiar de un día para otro

-Hermano si sigues así te vas a arrepentir

Arnold resoplo pero en ese momento sintió la mirada de una joven, esa joven rubia por la que luchaba todo el tiempo para sacarla de su mente y corazón

Se sonrojo al sentir como lo miraba.

Estaba frito y sabía que a eso le temía pero no podía decirlo…Ella se sentiría segura y entonces….podría terminar perdiendo él

-Solo sé que hare lo que quieran ahorita pero…después hare lo que yo quiera

-Como tú digas Arnold, como tú digas

Ambos rubios estaban en el consultorio del doctor, Helga estaba descubriéndose el vientre mientras el doctor preparaba todo.

-Bueno padre ¿No quiere ver a su pequeño?

Arnold se acercó inseguro a la camilla donde Helga estaba.

La rubia lo tomo de la mano para darle un poco de cariño…seguro que con esos momentos donde ella demostrara su verdadero ser, Arnold terminaría amándola.

Por supuesto

Arnold solo se tensó bajo su toque pero no quito la mano

-Bueno miren eso

Helga se incorporó un poco para ver a su pequeño pero lo que veía eran unas cuantas manchas, ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño y con una forma rara se volvería un bebe? Su bebe

-¿Esta bien? –Pregunto Arnold con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, no pensó que fuera a sentirse de ese modo.

-Si se encuentran bien, madre e hijos

-¿Hijos? –Pregunto con temor la rubia

Arnold no dijo nada

-Si

-¿Quiere decir…?

-Si Helga, al menos hay dos sacos amnióticos, por lo que me hace pensar que serían mellizos

Helga solo sonrió dulcemente tocando su vientre

-¿Mellizos? –Despertó Arnold de su letargo

-Felicidades padres

Helga se limpió con el pañuelo que el doctor le paso –Bueno imprimiré el ultrasonido para que puedan llevarlo a casa, ahora vuelvo

Helga tocaba con cariño su vientre intentando saber ¿Qué serian? Niños o niñas sus pequeños hijos

-Dos –Murmuro el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia, quien lo miro

Parecía molesto

-¿Estas bien?

-No –Dijo fríamente

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Arnold?

-¡¿Cómo qué?! –Intento calmarse –Dos hijos, sabes ¿Cómo será de complicada nuestras vidas con uno ahora con dos?

-Eso no es mi culpa, no pedí estar embarazada Arnoldo

-¿Y estabas tan preocupada que te cuidaste, no?

-¿Disculpa?

-No te protegiste

Helga se sintió ofendida ante la respuesta del rubio -¿Solo yo debía cuidarme? Me tome la pastilla por si no lo recuerdas

-¿Fue la única vez que estuvimos?

Helga se sonrojo -¿quieres decir que yo lo hice adrede?

-Puede que sea así, yo no lo se

-Eres un idiota Arnoldo –Tomo su mochila para intentar irse pero el rubio la detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti

-No, para que luego tu padre este sobre de mí, no gracias, solo recuerda nuestro trato

Helga no pudo decir nada más pues en ese momento llego el doctor

-Bueno aquí tienen, tu siguiente cita será dentro de dos semanas Helga, solo para asegurarme que todo marcha bien y aquí está tu receta para las vitaminas que debes tomar y una dieta que debes llevar

Helga asintió cabizbaja

Lo noto el doctor pues había estado diferente en el momento en que le dijo de los bebes.

Arnold la tomo del brazo –Gracias doctor, nos vemos –Con eso último se llevó a la rubia afuera de la oficina del doctor.

Este solo miro con tristeza a los jóvenes, sobre todo a la rubia.

Helga y Arnold llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, la rubia intentaba sonreír de vez en cuando para evitar preocupaciones, la imagen del ultrasonido que le había dado el doctor ya había pasado por todos los de la casa de huéspedes y había habido gritos y lloriqueos por parte de las mujeres del lugar, felicitaciones que Arnold no tomo con gusto y ella solo intentaba sonreír.

-Hijo hablando de todos los gastos, comentábamos tu madre y yo que quizás sea mejor que vivan aquí un año

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es lo mejor Arnold, Helga tendrá mucho que hacer con dos bebes y podemos ayudarle a sobrellevar las cosas mientras tu trabajas –Dijo Stella sonriendo con calidez hacia Helga, quien intento sonreír pero sabía que Arnold no lo tomaría bien

-Yo no creo que….

-Sigo insistiendo que deberían de vivir solos pero para que no sea tan pesado también pueden vivir conmigo pues… -Intervino Bob

-¡No!

Ambos rubios se miraron sonrojados

-¿Por qué no?

Helga miro a su padre, sin saber bien que decir

-Queremos privacidad –Dijo rápidamente el rubio, no quería terminar en la pesadilla de hace años viviendo en casa de Helga

-Pero es mejor que tengan un poco de ayuda y…. –Decía Bob intentando convencer

-Se los agradecemos –Tomo a Helga de la mano –Pero podremos hacerlo ¿Verdad? –La miro seriamente a lo que la rubia solo pudo asentir.

-Si –Susurro insegura para después añadir –Además tiene razón papa, es mejor que tengamos esa privacidad y aprendamos….solos, al final así valoraremos más lo que nos dan ¿No querían eso?

Bob la miro con cierta preocupación pero no dijo nada –Bueno la boda será la semana que entra y…

-Arnold tiene que darle algo a Helga –Dijo Stella emocionada –Arnold

El rubio miro con algo de molestia a su madre pero volteo a verla de nuevo –Helga –Saco un anillo de su bolsillo

Helga sabía perfectamente que no lo hacía desde el corazón, eran las presiones, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir su corazón morirse.

-Sé que las circunstancias no son las adecuadas –Murmuro el rubio algo sonrojado –Pero quiero hacer un poco mejor las cosas –Tomo su mano izquierda -¿Aceptarías casarte….conmigo?

Helga solo sonrió sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar un par de lagrimas

-Si –Susurro apenas audible para el rubio, quien coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano

-¡Felicidades! –Grito Pukie entrando con globos y vestida de novia –Una batalla ganada en el pelotón, cadete, es genial que hayan rescatado a la princesa de Troya

Arnold miro con algo de diversión a su abuela, aunque por dentro estaba algo molesto aun.

-¡Pukie vieja loca, ven acá!

Bob se acercó a la rubia y la atrajo hacia él –Mi niña se…feliz por favor

-Papa –Lo abrazo fuertemente intentando mantener las lágrimas

"Si supieras papa" pensó tristemente

-Te estaré vigilando –Dijo mirando a Arnold seriamente

-No se preocupe señor Pataki

-Mañana debes presentarte al emporio

-Pero….

-No hay peros Arnold, te dije que iba a pasar –Intervino su padre acercándose –Mañana estará allá, señor Pataki

-Bien, bueno es hora de ir a casa –Tomo la mano de la rubia

-¿No se quedan a cenar?

-No…creo que….

-Por favor –Insistió Stella –Prepare la cena para ustedes

Bob sonrió de lado –Bueno

Mientras todos iban al comedor, Arnold halo a la rubia a su alcoba.

-¿Qué…?

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo los labios del rubio estaban sobre los de ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Pregunto separándose por fin de él

-¿No te gusta?

-Arnold ¿Qué…?

-Sé que dije en la mañana y no ha cambiado pero creo…que podemos llevar una buena relación ¿No?

Helga lo miro algo molesta

-Tu tomaste tu decisión y yo la…respetare pero respetaras la mía, no quiero más…ya sabes

Se sonrojo

-¿Crees tolerar no estar conmigo? Creí que me amabas

Helga rodo los ojos molesta

-No lo creo –Camino hacia la puerta

-Vamos Helga por favor

-Arnold –Lo miro con dolor -¿Desde cuándo te volviste así? ¿Quieres saber…? –Lo tomo de la mano -¿Qué fue lo que más ame de ti?

Arnold se sintió desarmado ante su mirada

-¿Amaste?

-Tu dulce forma de ser…

-¿Para ser un blanco….?

-Que siempre fueras un buen samaritano –Sonrió –Ser una maravillosa persona y sobre todo ser humano fue lo que más me enamoro, no conocía la bondad, ni la amabilidad desinteresada hasta que….te conocí

-Helga…

-No digas nada, solamente quería que supieras esto y que aunque esto sea una tortura para ti Arnold, quiero que sepas que yo…yo…te…te amo –Se sonrojo fuertemente –Siempre ha sido así y…me caso contigo…no solo por nuestros hijos

Arnold iba a decirle que también sentía algo por ella pero…mejor guardo silencio

-Solo espero que podamos llevar un matrimonio llevadero, comprendí bien lo que me dijiste en la mañana pero por favor solo te pido que no me hagas este matrimonio un infierno porque…no quiero odiarte

-Y…

-Odiarte enserio –Se adelantó antes de que terminara de hablar –Te veo abajo

-No te prometo nada –Añadió rápidamente –Comprende que me caso a la fuerza

-Si lo se

-Lo siento

-No lo sientas –Suspiro molesta –No volveré a decirte nada para no incomodarte

Arnold sintió un balde de agua fría en su corazón al escucharla decir eso

-No quiero que el matrimonio forzado entre nosotros te haga fastidiarte más, prometo ser mi mayor esfuerzo para ser una buena "esposa" en lo que pueda, pero solo moralmente ya está claro que no me amas, así que no seguiré siendo tu…premio de consolación ni menos tu….zorra –Y con esa última palabra salió de la habitación

Arnold solamente se quedó ahí, sin saber ¿Cómo reaccionar? Ni tampoco saber ¿Qué podía decir? Al final desearía estar en una pesadilla y no en la realidad pero por desgracia, no era un sueño como aquella vez, era su realidad, la realidad que el solo eligió al momento de poner sus ojos en Helga G. Pataki


	19. CAPITULO 19 LAZOS FORZADOS II

CAPITULO 19 BODA INESPERADA II

DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS II

¿Cuándo el amor se puede terminar? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar el amor que nace inconscientemente entre dos seres? ¿Cuándo empieza cuando termina?

¿Cómo saber amar? ¿Cómo poder creer en el amor? Cuando el amor no ha sido tan agradable con uno mismo….

Entonces el corazón puede ver a través del velo de coraza donde no quieres que nadie te mire….para entonces encontrar tu corazón.

En el corazón de tu alma.

A través de su mirada poder hallar la luz que necesitabas.

¿Cómo ser clara, sincera y amar? Cuando ni uno miso sabe que necesita o lo que amas….

Maldito vicio que no se puede vivir con ni sin él.

H.G.P

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya estaban a solo un día de la boda. El día en que uniría su vida al hombre de sus sueños, con el único que siempre soñó casarse….pero era tan diferente de cómo lo soñó aquella vez.

Arnold estaba distante, molesto y cada día quería estar menos con ella.

Stella era quien se encargaba de que estuvieran escogiendo cosas de la boda juntos, pero era una tortura para ella.

Eso sin contar que su padre había dado un grito al cielo al momento de decirle que no querían tener la pequeña boda por la iglesia.

Supuso que era por eso que Arnold estaba aún más molesto, porque Bob le cargaba la mano en el trabajo por lo que poco que Olga le comentaba.

Suspiro mientras miraba como el rubio estaba con Gerald y con algunas chicas platicando en la mesa donde almorzaban, Phoebe estaba algo molesta también pero Gerald le comento que solamente estarían hablando con ellas porque tenían una tarea grupal que hacer de Física.

Aunque esas chicas se les miraba demasiado entretenidas en el físico de Gerald y Arnold, el colmo era una chica de segundo, tomaba el brazo de Arnold recargando todo su cuerpo sobre ese….su nombre era Jazmín y la estaba odiando enserio.

-Helga hoy tienes que probarte por última vez el vestido, está quedando maravilloso con mis arreglos que pedí, espero que te guste, lo entregarían mañana temprano a tu casa y también debemos decidir qué color llevaras ese día en tus ojos, yo digo que un dorado o rosa estará bien al final en tu vestido coloque detalles rosas para… ¿Helga?

Rhonda se dio cuenta que ella no prestaba atención, solo miraba a Arnold quien estaba muy entretenido y más con la chica colgada de su brazo.

-Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no vas y se la quitas? Al final tu eres su novia y…

-Si Rhonda pero no puedo hacer eso, debo ser mas madura y tranquila

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Ayer le reclame porque esa tipeja no es la…primera vez que le ronda, pero me dijo que no fuera celosa ni insegura que al final…el será mi esposo –Se sonrojo levemente

-¿Y eso le da derecho a coquetear con otras frente a ti?

-No pero él….

-No lo justifiques

-Rhonda creo que es mejor no atormentara más, suficiente es ver esa escena –Dijo Phoebe molesta mirando a Gerald

-Tienes razón –Dijo la pelinegra dándose cuenta de los mismos celos de la asiática

-Rhonda ¿a qué hora es la cita con la modista?

-Saliendo de clases pero tú tienes cita con el ginecólogo así que….

-No, está bien Rhonda vamos con la modista, le pediré al doctor James que me cambie la cita para el lunes

-¿Segura?

-Si –Dijo firme la rubia mientras sacaba su teléfono y empezaba a enviarle un mensaje a su doctor.

El doctor James había estado muy al pendiente de ella, eso le agradaba pues fue fácilmente poder tener la última revisión a solas con él, pues el rubio había tenido entrenamiento, la hizo sentir mejor y de ahí había empezado a tener charlas casi diarias por Whatsapp.

"Buenas tardes James, ¿podemos re agendar la cita de hoy para el lunes? Tengo prueba de vestido por la tarde…ya sabes"

"Por supuesto Geraldine, te veo el lunes a la misma hora, pero… ¿No iras de luna de miel?"

Helga se sonrojo

"No lo creo"

"Bien, entonces te veo a esa hora"

Helga apago su teléfono cuando vio que Arnold se acercaba –Hola –Saludo a todos antes de sentarse

-Qué lindo –Dijo sarcásticamente Rhonda

-No te metas Rhonda –Dijo el rubio malhumorado antes de tomar de la charola de Helga la gelatina que la rubia le había llevado

-Solo espero que no la hagas infeliz

-Ella estará bien y está bien ¿De acuerdo? ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

-Vaya que vueltas da la vida, antes te suplicábamos eso, que te metieras en tus asuntos

-Bien pues ahora yo te pido lo mismo

-¡No se me da la gana, idiota!

-¿Por qué no vas con tu noviecito Harold? Ah, perdóname ya recordé que te voto por acostarte con Curly.

-¡Arnold!

-No me digas nada Helga, ella empezó –Dijo el rubio molesto

Helga miro a su amiga intentando tomarla de la mano

-Nos vemos en tu casillero Helga, a la salida –Miro al rubio –La próxima vez que hables de lo que no sabes o de los rumores acerca de mí, te voy a….

-Sí, si Rhonda lo que digas, ahora ya vete

-Tonto –Murmuro la pelinegra intentando no ocasionar más problemas, furiosa se fue hacia la mesa donde estaban las chicas

-Gerald debemos hablar –Tomo al moreno para levantarse de la mesa dejando solos a los rubios.

-Arnold eso fue una grosería de tu parte –Dijo la rubia una vez que estuvieron solos

-Helga tu amiga es la metiche, si no quieres que sea grosero que no se meta en nuestras vidas

-Pero…

-Se supone que serás mi esposa, como mi esposa espero que me apoyes, mínimo

-Arnold…yo te apoyo…

-Yo no lo creo y si quieres que estemos bien será mejor que lo hagas –Helga lo miro molesta –Dijiste que serias la mejor esposa que pudieras ¿Entonces?

-Bien en tal caso, puedo ser la mejor esposa pero pido un mínimo de respeto para mí

-No comprendo

-No quiero que Jazmín vuelva a tocarte

-¿De nuevo con eso?

Arnold rodo los ojos antes de soltar un bufido exasperado.

-No es en vano mis celos, hace rato la vi

-Mira Helga el hecho de que estemos casados no quiere decir que eres o soy de tu propiedad, por lo que amigos u amigas podemos tener ¿No? Además en la escuela no se deben enterar, suficiente tengo con que Rhonda y Phoebe lo sepan.

-Gerald también lo sabe

-Él es mi amigo

-Pues Phoebe y Rhonda son mis mejores amigas

-Bueno como sea –Se puso de pie –Ya te dije que no quiero que nadie más se entere, para el resto de la escuela somos solamente novios ¿De acuerdo?

-En algún punto sacaran conclusiones Arnoldo, viviremos juntos y tendremos bebes

-De vivir juntos lo dudo mientras seamos discretos y de los bebes… -Miro hacia otro lado –No necesariamente la gente se casa para tenerlos ¿No?

-Ya vete

Arnold sonrió de lado

No entendía porque le gustaba molestarla –Nos vemos en un rato hoy tienes cita ¿No?

-No iré, la cambie

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo la última prueba del vestido para mañana en nuestra…

-Ok, ya entendí –Miro su teléfono –Entonces avísame para cuando quedo, entonces ya no te veo, porque tengo que trabajar

-Si –Susurro la rubia mirándolo esperando que le diera un beso pero el rubio se fue sin decir más.

El infierno apenas empezaba.

Helga se miraba en el espejo, el vestido estaba realmente hermoso, blanco con detalles rosados como había dicho, su amiga se había esmerado para que lo dejaran hermoso

Lo más importante es que aún no se le veía tanto su embarazo era bastante bueno.

-Te ves hermosa Helga

-Gracias Rhonda

-Mañana llegare a tu casa a las 10 de la mañana

-De acuerdo

-Ya se como te maquillare y peinare, preciosa quedaras maravillosa que Arnold se arrepentirá de su actitud

Helga se sonrojo

-Vamos cariño –Dijo Rhonda sonriendo

-Si –Asintió la rubia mientras ingresaba al vestidor para cambiarse.

Helga pasó la noche pensando en su nueva vida, pensando en cómo seria y sobretodo…. ¿cómo reaccionaría Arnold viéndola con ese vestido?

Su madre aun no ayudaba a nada, la había estado molestando, pero lo único bueno era su padre, él la había estado defendiendo contra todo.

Su papa….

Habían tenido su noche ese día…la última seguramente

Sería raro no estar con él.

Sus cosas ya habían sido cambiadas a la casa de huéspedes, al cuarto de Arnold…el rubio seguramente no había estado tan de acuerdo pero no lo demostró

Suspiro….

Hubiera deseado que todo fuera diferente

Pero no era así…

Y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias.

-Arnold…daría lo que fuera para darte la felicidad que mereces –Susurro mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas

Debería estar feliz

Pero no podía

No podía dejar de pensar que Arnold, no era feliz.

Con eso se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Helga despertó cuando su padre ingreso a su habitación, llevaba consigo una charola con su almuerzo, pero no tenía absolutamente nada de apetito, estaba nerviosa y sentía un nudo en su estómago.

-Cariño –Dijo Bob con lágrimas en su ojos mientras la abrazaba.

Helga le devolvió el abrazo sonriéndole con melancolía

-Te amo papa –Susurro hundiendo su rostro en los brazos de su padre.

-Yo te amo mucho más mi princesa –Dijo sollozando un poco pero después de unos segundos separándose de la rubia.

-Perdóname papa

-Solo…. –La miro seriamente –Quiero que seas feliz y cualquier cosa hija, aquí estaré, yo solo espero no haberme equivocado con la decisión

-Yo también –Dijo sonriéndole

-Bueno princesa, desayuna, Rhonda no tardara seguramente.

-Si papa

Cuando salió ella miro un momento el desayuno pese a que era muy ligero sintió nauseas, no creía que fuera buena idea, pero….tomo el vaso de leche, no podía quedarse así, por sus hijos.

-Bien pequeños –Dijo tocándose el vientre –Espero que su padre no nos odie más –Miro su relicario que tenía en su cuello como siempre, hoy debía dejarlo pero no podía, quizás debería esconderlo bajo el vestido, pero no quería incomodar a Arnold de nuevo.

Pero no podía dejarlo…no ese día.

Se metió al baño.

Arnold miraba su alcoba que había sido acoplada para que ambos estuvieran ahí, en su closet ya estaban las cosas de Helga, incluso en su librero ya había varias cosas de ella, sus padres se habían esmerado para recibir a la rubia, sus padres incluso habían adornado el departamento donde vivirían el siguiente año ellos.

Habían dicho que se fueran ese fin de semana a la playa por lo menos sábado y domingo, incluso Bob dijo que tomaran el lunes pero no sabía si realmente era bueno o malo hacerlo, por eso no le dijo nada a Helga.

Además no era como si realmente fuera una luna de miel, solo esperaba y rogaba que todo se fuera rápido.

Porque comenzaba a hartarse de esta farsa.

-¿Listo hijo?

Miro a su madre –Si

-Deberías cambiar tu semblante hijo….

-No puedo y tú sabes porque

-Esto no es un premio y es consecuencia de tus actos, hijo

-Lo sé pero no era necesario llegar a esto

-Lo siento hijo, son tus decisiones –Dijo Stella antes de salir de la alcoba.

Arnold suspiro mientras también salía de su cuarto.

Helga quería mirarse en el espejo pero Rhonda no se lo permitió –No, no cariño, ya es hora de irnos

-Pero Rhonda…

-Hermanita estas hermosa pero Rhonda tiene razón, vámonos

-¡¿Listas?!

Grito su padre desde la entrada –Hora de irnos niñas

Rhonda halo a Helga hacia la salida, junto con Olga…Miriam solo la miraba desde el sofá donde estaba tomando su "jugo" matutino, pero lo intentaba ignorar, salió de la casa con Rhonda.

-Mama ya debemos irnos

-No iré con tu padre

-¿Por qué no?

-Deja casarla con ese don nadie, ¿Cómo quieres que vaya con gusto?

-Es tu hija

-Es tu hermana ¿querías esto para ella?

-No, pero solo queda apoyarla

-Apóyenla ustedes, porque yo no puedo, Lorenzo era la mejor opción

-Arnold es el padre y el chico que ama mi hermana, deberías sentirte feliz por eso

-No….terminara como yo

-No lo creo, mi hermana es mejor que tu madre –Con eso último salió para irse con su padre y Helga que ya la esperaban en el automóvil

Miriam solo la miro irse, para después tomar sus cosas y salir también.

Helga miraba con nerviosismo la entrada al jardín que su padre había rentado para poder realizar la boda, observo a lo lejos al rubio quien ya se encontraba al final del camino blanco con pétalos rojos.

Su estómago se encogió

Se veía hermoso en su traje blanco, la corbata beige, todo él se veía hermoso, simplemente hermoso

-¿Lista cariño?

-Eso…eso creo

-Vamos

Ambos bajaron del automóvil para caminar lentamente por el camino hasta al frente donde el juez ya los esperaba y donde Arnold también esperaba por ella, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar cuando ella intentaba concentrarse en sus pasos.

Por su parte Arnold sentía un terrible dejavú.

Pero por otro lado observo a Helga, se veía como una hermosa princesa, su vestido blanco y largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, sus pequeños toques rosados que aparentemente eran unas hermosas mariposas, en ciertas partes del vestido, el escotado era en V y no tenía mangas, su velo blanco y una pequeña corona en su cabello que sostenía el velo, su cabello sujetado aparentemente dejándolo caer sobre su lado derecho, su ramo traía un listón rosa, se preguntaba si era el mismo que….ella uso durante tantos años.

Su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan dulce, especial y feliz, que parecía para él un sueño.

Comenzó a sentir sus piernas flaquear. Cuando llegaron a su lado.

-Te la encargo, Arnold –Dijo seriamente Bob Pataki –En verdad quiero que la hagas feliz, te llevas a un gran tesoro que no encontraras en ningún lado, espero que sepas valorarlo y valorar la persona que es mi hija, sobretodo sus sentimientos

-Por supuesto señor Pataki –Dijo el rubio nervioso estirando la mano para sostener la de Helga, quien temblaba

Bob miro al juez que estaba frente a él para entonces mirar a ambos jóvenes –Es un padre el que está frente a ustedes, espero que no les moleste yo…solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

-Papa…

-Era necesario para mi tranquilidad cariño, espero lo entiendan

-Pero era por…

-¿Civil? Si Arnold, pero podemos aprovechar que este juez también es un sacerdote ¿No? –Guiño el ojo a ambos

Ellos solo se miraron algo molestos

Pero no dijeron más

Se concentraron en la pequeña ceremonia que comenzó.

Arnold se sentía ahora en la pesadilla y Helga sentía que iba a desmayarse, esa decisión de un felices para siempre era demasiado, hasta para ella misma.

Pero por otro lado…

Ella estaba segura de lo que hacía ¿No?

-¿Helga Geraldine Pataki aceptas a Arnold Phill Shortman para amarlo, respetarlo y apoyarlo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Helga miro un segundo al rubio pero este mantenía sus ojos firmes hacia otro lado que no fuera ella.

-Acepto –Susurro intentando verlo con todo su amor, el rubio la miro cuando respondió, se perdió un momento en ese intenso mar que le sonreía.

-¿Arnold Phill Shortman aceptas a Helga Geraldine Pataki para amarla, cuidarla, respetarla y apoyarla, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Arnold la miro un segundo.

¿Realmente haría esto?

No estaba listo

Miro hacia donde estaba su amigo y su padre, que lo observaban desde donde se encontraban para entregar las argollas y envolverlos en el lazo….sintió algo de molestia pero después volvió su mirada a Helga.

-Si –Susurro quedamente como si estuviera firmando su condena a muerte

Ambos tomaron sus argollas para decir sus votos.

-Este es un símbolo de mi amor, prometo amarte, cuidarte y apoyarte Arnold, no abandonarte nunca y…. –Tomo su mano –Dejar que el amor nos acune en una manta para protegernos por el maravilloso sendero de la vida que estamos por iniciar, dejar que nuestros destinos se entrelacen para poder ser uno mismo, como mi ser profundamente a gritos inesperados y desesperados ha añorado por las noches de desvelo pensando en el día que podamos fundirnos con la luna y el sol. –Coloco el anillo –Te amo –Añadió sonrojada

Arnold se sonrojo fuertemente y posterior tomo su argolla para colocarla en Helga, nervioso.

-Prometo…dar lo mejor de mi como hombre –La miro a los ojos –Para realizar la felicidad que te mereces Helga, apoyarte, cuidarte y… -Se sonrojo levemente –Amarte…poder lograr que con estos lazos forzados comience un destino mejor para ambos. –Susurro lo último al momento de depositarle un beso para que ella fuera quien le escuchara –Ser felices como uno solo –Dejo el anillo donde estaba el otro que había dado aquella noche.

Helga se sonrojo

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia Arnold

Helga sintió el estómago revolverse

Arnold la miro y con un solo movimiento la haló de la cintura y con la otra mano sujeto la mejilla de la rubia antes de cerrar los ojos para depositarle un tierno y corto beso.

Todos aplaudieron, había uno que otro que chiflo y otras personas como el padre de Helga que dejaba salir sus lágrimas al ver a su pequeña.

Miriam miraba todo desde lejos, sin poder evitar su rabia y molestia hacia su hija.

Mitzi Shortman se había acercado a la mesa de los novios donde ambos habían permanecido desde haber bailado su baile, Arnold estaba tomando eso le preocupaba a Helga, su padre estaba con los padres de Phoebe entretenido y eso ayudaba a que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacía su esposo.

Hasta que la tía de Arnold decidió acercarse.

-Hermosa, tu eres lo que mi sobrino consentido necesita –Dijo la anciana sonriéndole

-Gracias…Señora….

-No, no, ya eres familia dime tía

Helga sonrió dulcemente –De acuerdo tía

Mitzi miro a Arnold, quien iba por su tercer vaso –Tu no deberías tomar tanto Arnold, si sigues así en la noche no podrás estar con tu esposa y…

Helga se sonrojo fuertemente

Arnold solo miro a su tía molesto –No te preocupes tía Mitzi estoy bien

-Más te vale que no la hagas sufrir

Arnold rodo los ojos, mientras su tía se iba.

-Helga ¿quieres que ya nos vayamos? –Dijo el rubio algo aburrido

En la cena no habían dicho tampoco nada, sentía dolor, esperaba que su boda fuera algo diferente, pero Arnold parecía no querer ceder en ese momento.

-Solo déjame ir al tocador y me despido de mi padre ¿Si?

Arnold miro el reloj, eran casi las doce de la noche –Bien pero no te tardes, quisiera dormir un poco

Helga asintió

Camino lentamente al baño intentando no llorar, cuando llego se vio por primera vez en el espejo, lucia hermosa….

Su rostro estaba maquillado de una manera que la hacía resaltar su belleza natural, sin necesidad de tener una plasta del mismo, Rhonda había hecho un gran trabajo

-¿Y de que sirvió? –Pregunto mientras se miraba con coraje –Arnold no ha querido estar bien conmigo, soy una idiota

-Te lo dije hija, él no te amara y tu vida será el infierno del que tanto habías querido escapar durante toda tu niñez

-Déjame en paz, Miriam

-No te preocupes después más pronto de lo que tú crees, me darás la razón

-Lo dudo –Dijo la rubia molesta saliendo del baño

Al salir se encontró con Lorenzo -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Me invito tu madre

-Maldita sea, largarte

-No querida, vine para estar en tu día de muerte ¿Arnold es tan maravilloso como tu creías?

-Eso no te incumbe –Susurro molesta intentando seguir su camino hacia el jardín pero el pelinegro la tomó

-Hubieras estado mejor conmigo, yo no te dejaría ni un segundo sola –Tomo su barbilla –Y te daría mucho amor que rogarías por mas

-Nuestros conceptos de amor son muy diferentes… -Intento besarla pero la rubia lo empujo –No…

-Vamos Helga, el ni te ama, no te dará lo que yo

-Eso no te incumbe –Intervino alguien

Helga se congelo al oírlo

-Tú sabes que es verdad.

-Ella se casó conmigo supéralo –Dijo el rubio riendo mientras torpemente la separo del agarre del pelinegro –Es mi esposa, no la vuelvas a tocar

-Veremos cuánto dura eso –Dijo saliendo de la vista del rubio

-Arnold yo…

-Vámonos, ya quiero llegar al departamento –Dijo tomándola de la cintura para besarla –No olvides –Un beso aún más apasionado, Helga solo dejaba que la besara, estaba algo nerviosa e impresionada. –Te quitare esa ropa en cuanto lleguemos, necesito estar contigo

Helga se inquietó –Pero…

-Sé que también me deseas –Tomo el cuello de la rubia para besarla fuertemente mordiendo su labio provocando un poco de sonrojo en ellos. –Eres mi esposa y ahora quiero

La rubia sintió como el calor la invadía, no solo por el deseo que también sentía, además esos besos estaban volviéndola loca, sino también por lo que dijo el rubio, ¿Quién diablos se creía?

Su esposo claro.

Maldita sea pensaba mientras seguía al rubio hacia la mesa donde tomarían sus cosas y se irían.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana tardaron bastante en salir del lugar, familiares y sus amigos los convencieron para quedarse y Arnold estaba algo tomado por lo que accedió a divertirse un rato, Helga había aventado su ramo, el que habían hecho para eso, pues el que había usado en la ceremonia lo guardaría, su hermana lo había atrapado.

Arnold había quitado la liga sin ningún pudor o reparo con los labios, lo cual no esperaba que hiciera pero gustoso se puso bajo su vestido.

Ese lo había atrapado su amigo, Phoebe se sonrojo cuando paso eso.

Había estado muy divertido en las últimas horas pero ahora estaba más que nerviosa.

Arnold la miro cuando se estaciono, la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa o eso sentía.

La ayudo a bajarse del automóvil para subir al departamento cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba, Arnold la tomo en brazos sin avisarle.

-Arnold…

-Es tradición ¿No?

Helga ya no dijo más dejo que el rubio la introdujera al lugar.

Estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas, ese gran camino los llevo directamente a la habitación donde había algunas velas ya encendidas y más rosas.

-Arnold tu…

-Fue idea de mi abuela –Susurro sonrojado mientras la bajaba –Pensó que quizás debía hacerlo y te gustaría

Helga sintió ganas de llorar.

-Lo hice también porque la primera vez…bueno… -El rubio se sintió culpable de aquella noche por eso también había accedido

Eso desanimo a la rubia, solo era culpa.

-Gracias pero no debiste –Dijo la rubia un poco fría

-Yo creo que si… ahora ven –La halo hacia el para besarla pero la rubia se volteo -¿Qué?

-Te dije que no…

-Y yo te dije que te deseo –Dijo el rubio tomándola con fuerza –Bésame –Ordeno

-No tengo ganas

-Eres mi esposa y prometiste ser una buena esposa

-Ahorita yo…

-¡¿Besar mejor el idiota de Lorenzo?!

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué….?

-Bésame entonces –Sujeto el cuello de la rubia y por la fuerza la beso, al principio la rubia comenzó a forcejear para soltarse pero el rubio la seguía besando.

-Arnold… -Murmuro entre sus labios, pero el rubio se fue a su cuello –Por favor…

-Eres mía –Dijo Arnold dejándose llevar, besando su hombro para bajar a sus pechos

-Por… -No término la frase el rubio la miro un segundo antes de darle un dulce beso.

Con eso basto para desarmarla, lentamente bajo la luz de la luna, Helga dejo envolverse en la desnudez del cuerpo de Arnold y con el manto de estrellas testigos de su amor, dejo que Arnold la tomara una vez más, haciéndole el amor, sintió realmente eso, que Arnold le hacia el amor, incluso en una ocasión escucho que el rubio le decía que la amaba mientras la penetraba dulce y amablemente en su intimidad, la hizo suya una vez con la mayor dulzura y delicadeza que nunca había sentido, realmente se sintió su mujer, en todos los sentidos, se sintió dueña de su corazón en ese momento, pese a que sus lazos forzados era lo que los había llevado a ese punto, realmente su corazón, su alma y su ser, se sintieron fusionados con él.


	20. CAPITULO 20 UN MINUTO EN EL PARAÍSO

CAPITULO 20 LUNA DE MIEL SORPRESA

COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA I

El dulce manto que cubre con ternura la desazón que alguna vez tuve en mi corazón

Llenando cada gota derramada en mi niñez,

Llenas de nuevo la copa de felicidad y dicha en mí ser

Lentamente llevándome hasta el cálido manto de tu amor

Con calma y ternura besándome con la calidez de la luna

Tu manto llenando de calor mi cuerpo

Tu manto llenando de amor mi corazón

Tu manto llenando de calidez el vacío que tuve en mi ser

Provocando la total y completa parálisis de mi vida por ti

¿Cómo no amarte? ¿Cómo no odiarte? ¿Cómo no desearte? Cuando mi corazón late con fuerza por ti

Cuando mi alma esta encadenada a ti…

Para siempre.

H.G.P.

Helga abría lentamente sus ojos al sentir el pequeño frio del amanecer entrar por la ventana, escucho la llave de la ducha por lo que dedujo que Arnold estaría en ella, se miró desnuda sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Se sentó cubriéndose con la sabana

-Arnold –Susurro cerrando sus ojos recordando cada caricia que le dio, con amor, con ternura y pasión…

Se sonrojo nuevamente, dejando irse su mano a sus labios recordando los labios de Arnold

Tan cálidos

Tan dulces

Era una maldición

Era una adicción

Su néctar de vida

Estaba muerta

-Creo que deberías cambiarte –Dijo el rubio ingresando a la alcoba mirándola con burla -¿Estamos pensando?

-Arnold…yo

-Quizás quieras aún más –Dijo con malicia

-No… ¡Es decir….quizás pero….! Yo no….es que…ah

Arnold rio

-Vamos Helga debes cambiarte para poder irnos

-¿Irnos?

-Si ¿No te gustaría tener la luna de miel como todos?

Helga lo miro sin entender, el solamente se sentó a su lado

-Mi madre me comento que sería bueno para los dos

Helga sonrió de lado

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A la playa –Extendió su mano para que ella la tomara -¿Vamos?

-Arnold a veces…me confundes

-Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento –Dijo el rubio acercándose para darle un tierno beso –Helga…mira, yo no te puedo mentir, no estoy feliz con este matrimonio pero…tampoco quiero hacerte un infierno…tampoco quiero que lo sea para mi

-¿Qué propones entonces?

-Llevemos una vida en paz…yo… -Se sonrojo –Intentare ser un buen compañero

Helga sonrió de lado

-¿Eso quiere decir que olvidaremos todo y que…quizás me puedas amar?

Arnold suspiro –Es que…amar es algo fuerte

-Yo…

-Helga no me presiones por favor

La rubia le miro triste pero comprendía que aún no estaba listo

Para amar.

Aunque ella estaba desesperada, llevaba amándolo durante toda su vida prácticamente pero respiro profundo y hondamente –Bien

-¿Es un trato entonces?

Helga intento sonreírle

-Claro

-Bien, ahora cámbiate que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo

-Bien –Dijo la rubia metiéndose al baño

Arnold miro al suelo, el vestido de novia tirado, su propia ropa…se sonrojo fuertemente recordando la noche apasionada que habían tenido.

Comenzó a recoger algo del suelo hasta que encontró…cierto relicario

-Helga… -Murmuro tomándolo con delicadeza -¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Bob miraba con molestia a Miriam quien estaba tirada en la casa, estaba realmente mal seguramente.

Estaba harto

La soporto tanto

Le soporto tanto

Pero ya no tenía porque.

Olga era mayor de edad y ella debía saber las cosas y decidir.

Sabía que había sido un buen padre y ella no lo dejaría de ver como tal, aun cuando no fuera su padre biológico

Y Helga…Helga seria su adoración y su orgullo como desde el primer momento en que supo que vendría, se arrepentía, pero la situación en la que había estado con Miriam cuando ella nació.

Se volvió asfixiante

Y lo cegó.

Pero ya no tenía que soportar lo mismo…

Tomo a la rubia que se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento para después salir de la casa.

Arnold miraba a Helga descansar en el asiento del copiloto, iban ya llegando a la playa, eran ya las ocho de la mañana.

Se veía tan tranquila y hermosa durmiendo en ese asiento, miro hacia su vientre y sin pensarlo mucho llevo su mano para al vientre

-Todo este relajo por ustedes –Dijo sonriendo

Después de unos segundos dejo ir su mano de nuevo al volante.

"Arnold" pensó la rubia sonriendo

Quizás aún tenía esperanza

Una vez que se instalaron en la casa de playa que tenía la familia de Helga ambos bajaron a la alberca que conectaba a parte de la playa

Era muy hermosa la vista

Arnold había pasado a comprar con ella algo para poder comer en casa.

Lo miraba hermoso con aquel short y camisa suelta, su cabello desordenado y su actitud despreocupada, tenía días sin verlo así.

Era increíblemente relajante y hermoso

¿Estaba demasiado loca?

-Hola –Saludo el rubio llevando consigo dos copas y la comida.

-No puedo tomar Arnoldo

-No tiene alcohol Helga, no soy tan malo como para darte alcohol, cuando mis hijos están ahí –Dijo señalando el vientre de la rubia

Helga se sonrojo mirando su propio vientre –Pronto se vera

-Es normal Helga

-Lo sé pero… ¿Qué haremos? También ¿Ocultaremos que eres el padre?

-No –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Pero no quiero que sepan que nos casamos, en realidad es porque ¿Qué les importa no?

-¿O no quieres lastimar a Lila?

-Eso ya no me interesa

-¿Seguro?

-Si Helga

-Bien –Dijo no tan convencida

-¿Nadamos?

-Bueno es que…

-¿Qué?

-No sé si… -Toco su vientre –No quiero hacer algo que dañe a nuestros bebes… me asusta

-Tranquila… -La halo hacia el agua donde él se encontraba, atrapándola en su cuerpo –Estas en buenas manos, Helga

Helga solamente sonrió mientras Arnold la llevaba a las escaleras de la alberca besándola.

Después de algunos jugueteos, competencia y peleas, ambos terminaron en una esquina haciendo el amor.

Helga gozaba esa experiencia, bajo el agua teniendo el miembro duro y cálido de Arnold en ella.

Llegando al éxtasis una vez más.

Arnold tenía en sus brazos a la rubia mirando el atardecer.

-Es hermoso –Susurro la rubia sobre la arena

-Si

-Arnold…se que….que no me amas pero –Lo miro un segundo –Olvídalo

-¿pero qué? ¿Qué ibas a decirme Helga?

Helga suspiro

-¿Helga?

-Es un momento romántico y…especial…para mi…sería mejor si…al menos decirme que no me odias

Arnold sonrió mirándola con ternura

-Yo no te odio

-Pero tampoco me amas

-Es solo que el amor es una palabra fuerte pero…si te quiero

Helga lo miro sorprendida -¿Enserio?

-Helga por supuesto que si

Ella sonrió con un dejo de tristeza

-Gracias

-Helga ven –La halo hacia el para besarla –Te quiero ¿Ok?

Ella solo asintió dejando que los labios de Arnold la tomaran de nuevo.

Lentamente el rubio comenzó a quitarle el bikini de nuevo, quedando una vez más desnuda debajo del cuerpo del rubio.

Ella se estremeció un poco –Arnold –Susurro tocando su pecho desnudo

-Creo que nunca me cansare de desearte ¿Si sabes que te deseo verdad?

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente

-Es la…primera vez que me…lo dices

-Lo sé –La beso desde el cuello hasta los senos –Tu cuerpo me volvió loco desde la…primera vez

-Yo te…esperaba

-Me gusta eso –Dijo mientras tomaba su seno con los labios dulcemente

-Ah

-Helga me gustas mucho –Bajo la mano a la entrepierna de la rubia –Estas mojada

Helga se sonrojo más

-Me gusta eso –Susurro el rubio besándola e intentando bajar su traje de baño (que era solo un tipo bóxer)

Helga sintió una excitación nueva al momento que el comenzó a besarla con más pasión y tomaba sus senos con cierta desesperación

Helga gimió al momento en que Arnold intento ingresar

-Abre más tus piernas para mí, amor

Helga obedeció mientras abrazaba al rubio del cuello

-Por favor no te vayas…no…me dejes…Arnold –Dijo mientras el pene del rubio la penetraba

Arnold sintió la apretada vagina de la rubia, sonriendo comenzó el vaivén cada vez más fuerte.

Helga termino en cuestión de segundos.

Se sentía cerca su final pero no quería aun…

Volteo a la rubia para colocarla en cuatro puntos, pese a las quejas de la rubia sobre que no lo haría de ese modo, el insistió hasta convencerla. La penetro con dulzura, ella solamente dejo serlo y gimió un poco

-Ah –Gimió Arnold dejando entrar todo –Helga

-Arn…

No termino la frase la rubia porque Arnold comenzó un vaivén mucho más rápido, tomando su trasero entre sus manos, apretándolo.

-No…ah…no aguantare –Susurro el rubio tomándola con más fuerza

-Arnold

El rubio se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, al terminar. Después de unos segundos ambos se acomodaron abrazados y tapados con las toallas.

-¿quieres una fogata Helga? –Pregunto el rubio después de unos minutos

Helga sonrió

-Me gustaría Arnold

El rubio sonrió mientras tomaba algunas ramas cerca para encenderla y posterior traer la cena para la rubia que era de la misma comida, además de unos bombones y chocolate caliente para la rubia.

-Gracias Arnold

-Por nada Helga –Se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla

Ella se recargo sobre él, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de la felicidad que tenía en ese momento y esperaba que durara para siempre

Aunque probablemente no sería tan simple y menos tenia control sobre de ello, además debía pensar y no olvidar que Arnold no la amaba.

Aunque cuando pasaban esos hermoso momentos, sentía que realmente la amaba, deseaba con todo su ser eso, mientras sentía los brazos fuertes de Arnold a su alrededor quedando en el vientre donde ella también ponía su mano, como si ambos en silencio compartiéramos el deseo de proteger a nuestros pequeños, mirando las estrellas intentaba imaginar cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora y como seria si las cosas fueran siempre así.


	21. CAPITULO 21 VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores me di cuenta de un error apenas asi que pongo el capitulo correcto **

**saludos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21 APRENDIENDO A CONVIVIR I**

**COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA II**

* * *

**_Y mientras el manto del amor llena de ternura mi corazón _**

**_Todo pareciera tan simple como el brillar de una estrella _**

**_Bajo el manto de la noche eterna que parecen no terminar _**

**_Acompañadas del hermoso brillo lunar que despampanante llega a iluminar la negrura _**

**_Aquella negrura que invade de pronto el corazón de las personas _**

**_Pronto las sombras invaden y de pronto la luz se oculta _**

**_Demostrando así la noche eterna. _**

**_Demostrando así que no se puede confiar en ella _**

**_Pues es inconstante como las fases de la luna _**

**_Pronto se puede esfumar totalmente aquel cálido manto lunar _**

**_El manto del amor puede irse para no volver jamás. _**

**_Y entonces solo queda la oscuridad en el espacio. _**

**_H.G.P_**

* * *

Arnold y Helga regresaban de un hermoso fin de semana en la playa, era lunes pero habían decidido no ir ese día al colegio, por lo que en compañía del atardecer estaban acercándose a la casa de huéspedes.

Arnold se le miraba feliz y descansado.

Ella lo miraba desde su asiento, amaba verlo de esa forma…tan en…paz.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, fueron recibidos por los abuelos de Arnold y por sus padres, quienes les sonrieron felices.

-Estamos algo cansados –Menciono el rubio tomando mi mano –Estaremos arriba ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo hijo –Susurro Stella sonriéndole –Les subo la cena entonces ¿No?

-Yo bajo ahorita –Dijo el rubio tranquilo

-Bien

Ambos subieron a la que sería ya su habitación.

Arnold dejo las maletas a un lado –Creo que iré a bañarme

-Si –Dijo tímidamente la rubia mirándolo –Creo que después…iré yo

-¿Por qué no juntos?

-Arnold –Se sonrojo –Tus…papas…los in…

-Nadie dirá nada, además eres mi esposa –Susurro sonriendo con seducción

-Si Arnoldo pero es la casa de tus padres

El rubio se encogió –Están en la cocina de todas formas, dudo mucho que suban en un rato

La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente

-Vamos Helga….o ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

La rubia le miro con desafío – ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso lo tuve el día que estuvimos en mi alcoba con mis padres abajo?

Fue el turno de Arnold para sonrojarse

-Bueno…no

-Entonces –Dijo ahora mirándolo coquetamente -¿Vamos?

El rubio sonrió complacido –Vamos

.

.

.

Bob miraba con molestia a Miriam quien estaba al pie de la entrada de la casa con maletas afuera.

-No puedes hacerme esto

-He soportado demasiado y ya no pienso soportarlo más

-Pero no puedes echarme como si….

-Si puedo, ya no tenemos más vínculos, estamos divorciados

-Pero nuestras…

-Olga es mayor de edad y Helga ya está casada, nada me obliga a ver por ti

-Lo planeaste todo ¿No?

-No –Miro una vez más a Miriam con odio –Helga se casó porque aparte de ser lo correcto ella ama a Arnold, aunque no me guste aceptarlo

-Sufrirá con ese don nadie como yo contigo

-Hubiera sufrido estando contigo o casándose con quien no debía

-¡Eres un idiota yo necesti…!

-Salir de nuestras vidas, adiós –Y con eso cerró la puerta de la casa en las narices de Miriam

-Idiota –Susurro la rubia molesta –Pero no se quedara así, te lo juro Bob Pataki

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con dulzura como Helga dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras la miraba tan tranquila, tan bella, tan dulce…

Después de bañarse y hacer el amor una vez más, él había bajado por la cena pero al subir se había encontrado con la siguiente imagen.

Se quedó enternecido en ver a la rubia de aquella manera…sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Es…hermosa –Susurro mientras se agachaba para acariciar su rostro_ "Me estas volviendo loco Helga, a veces creo que…estoy enamorado" _

Sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a levantarse

-Que idioteces –Menciono con molestia mientras se alejaba

Se dispuso mejor a cenar para después irse a dormir en el sofá, pues no quería seguir con esos pensamientos en su cabeza por estar cerca de Helga.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Helga despertó lentamente buscando algo que nunca iba a encontrar.

-¿Arnold?

El rubio ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es? –Se preguntó mirando el reloj que el rubio tenía en su librero, sonrió al ver la figura de este y observo que eran las 6 y cuarto.

No era tan tarde

Suspiro antes de levantarse, se fue inmediatamente al baño para alistarse.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba en la cocina almorzando cuando ella bajo, le sorprendió que no se hubiera levantado antes que él, seguramente eran los cambios por el embarazo porque incluso se sentía demasiado cansada.

-Hola buenos días –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole con amor

El rubio siguió con lo suyo y solo respondió –Buenos días –Helga sintió algo de dolor pero intento seguirlesonriendo pese a su frialdad –Aquí está el desayuno

Helga asintió para después tomar asiento

-¿Cómo dormiste? –Pregunto tímidamente la rubia después de unos minutos

Arnold se encogió de hombros –Normal supongo –Dijo mientras se levantaba –Iré por mis cosas

Helga lo miro alejarse de la cocina, sintió un nudo en la garganta pero intento concentrarse en su almuerzo.

Intentando convencerse que Arnold solo amaneció de mal humor.

.

.

.

En el transcurso del día, nada cambio, de echo el humor y frialdad de Arnold empeoro, estaba con la rubia pero parecía no estar.

Era cruel aquello, ella pensaba que era peor cuando no lo tenía ni cerca.

Pero intentaba no prestarle atención, sobre todo por los hermosos momentos que habían pasado aquel fin de semana.

-¿Y cómo estuvo? –Pregunto la asiática en un susurro mirándola con picardía

Helga se sonrojo pero movió negativamente la cabeza –Aquí no diré nada

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la salida por un café? –Comento la pelinegra mirándose en el espejo para ver su rostro

Helga sonrió había cosas que no cambiaban –Claro princesa

Rhonda le devolvió la sonrisa –Bien…espero que puedas decirnos también como te fue en la cita con el ginecólogo y…

-¡Demonios!

Helga se levantó asustada provocando que varios la miraran incluido Arnold quien volteo a verla por primera vez en todo el día.

No esperaba que lo hiciera cuando ella tuviera sus ataques de histeria como ese, pues su nuevo plan era enamorarlo.

Se sonrojo levemente antes de tomar asiento de nuevo

-Lo siento

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Rhonda

Arnold solo la miraba suspicaz

-Olvide cambiar la cita con James…

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto el rubio mirándola algo preocupado y molesto

-Olvide cambiarla para otro día…se me…olvido por…

Helga se sonrojo

Arnold solo bufo fastidiado –No puedo acompañarte hoy, tengo que ir a la empresa de tu padre ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar algo tan importante?

Helga se molestó pero intento calmar las aguas –Fue porque mi mente estuvo ocupada todo el fin de semana ¿O ya no recuerdas?

Arnold rodo los ojos –Pídela para mañana para poder avisarle a Bob

Helga solamente bufo molesta antes de enfrascarse en su teléfono

_"Hola James, perdóname ayer no pude asistir…siempre si tuve un pequeño viaje… ¿Podríamos tener la cita mañana?"_

Rhonda miraba con enojo al rubio y vio que decía algo pero prefería no oír

_"Hola Geraldine, me lo imagine…jejeje claro que si….los espero mañana por la tarde, ¿Cómo te fue? Te dije que te tendría una sorpresa" _

Helga sonrió mientras respondía

Arnold noto aquello y molesto la observo mientras Gerald y Phoebe se daban cuenta de cómo comenzaba a tener un humor peor cada que le hablaban para algo.

.

.

.

-¿Te espero para ir a casa? –Le pregunto la rubia tímidamente cuando estaban en el automóvil del rubio

-No

-¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto la rubia cansada

-No

-Bien Arnoldo dime ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estabas frio en la mañana pero esto es demasiado

-Nada Helga, solamente que no es agradable estar viendo como tu esposa se mensajea con quien sabe quién y eso le emociona

Helga se quedó sorprendida -¿Qué?

-¿Ahora estas sorda?

-No pero…solo hablaba con el doctor James para cambiar la cita

-Ah, era el doctor Cohen quieres decir ¿No?

La rubia se volvió a quedar sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que su mente reacciono

-¿Acaso estas….celoso?

Arnold la miro un poco sorprendido pero inmediatamente cambio a uno molesto

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no entiendo tus reclamos infundados y tu molestia sin razón

Arnold bufo –Te llevare a casa y de ahí me voy

-¿Seguro que no quieres que…?

-No, no quiero que estés ahí esperándome

Arnold se sonrojo levemente

-¿Es porque te preocupas por mi o por los empleados de mi padre?

-Ambas –Mascullo el rubio enojado por lo bajo pero la rubia escucho y sonrió de lado sin agregar nada más.

.

.

.

Bob miraba como el rubio bajaba cajas del camión mientras uno que otro empleado, estaban haciendo "un descanso", lo que no le causo buena espina pero tampoco quería que lo molestaran creyendo que por ser su yerno tendría mejores tratos. Todos pasaron por ahí

Hasta el.

Y aunque Arnold había sido contratado para vender los productos, los cargadores no eran tan buenos con los vendedores y normalmente lo bajaban entre todos pero era lógico que los demás no estuvieran de acuerdo, pues incluso le dio un mejor sueldo al rubio y no por el…era por su hija.

Además medio tiempo, permisos….lógicamente no lo tomaron bien.

Olga en ese momento ingreso con lágrimas en los ojos

-Papa…. –Respiro hondo -¿O debería decir Bob?

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-¡Ya no finjas más Bob Pataki! –Saco una carta –Mi madre…acaba de decirme todo

Bob miro la carta que hace mucho no veía, donde se comprobaba la paternidad del verdadero padre de Olga cuando Miriam pensó que sería buena idea darlo por entendido y que quizás ese hombre la aceptara de regreso, Olga tenía apenas 5 años entonces, pero no paso lo que paso en su mente…y se quedó con el…y el la perdono, pero pensó que…no…ella le juro que no hablarían más del tema y que esa carta…ese maldito examen…

Miro a Olga… -Por favor déjame…

-¡No quiero nada de ti! ¡Quédate con quien realmente quisiste siempre pese a todo, a tu hija…tu verdadera hija….Helga!

Bob la miro sorprendido y sin palabras.

-Olga… -Susurro viéndola salir

Su mundo se partía con ella partiendo en ese momento de su lado.

¿Qué haría?

Miriam había cumplido la amenaza que había hecho y no…no podía dejar que hiciera mas daño…pero tampoco sabía ¿Cómo calmar la furia de un corazón herido y sobretodo arrepentido? ¿Cómo?


	22. CAPITULO 22 TERCER MES

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic **_

_**espero que les guste **_

_**y de antemano muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews **_

_**espero que les guste estos nuevos capitulos **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 22 APRENDIENDO A CONVIVIR II**

**MATRIMONIO I**

* * *

_**Cuando la luz lunar atraviesa la ventana de nuestro lugar**_

_**Pareciera que hay una esperanza y calidez alrededor**_

_**Pero solamente es un sueño**_

_**Solamente es el espejismo de la brillante luna en el espejo**_

_**Al final del sueño la realidad viene de golpe**_

_**¿Cómo pretender ser mejor cuando el mundo se viene encima?**_

_**¿Cómo pretender ser felices cuando el mundo abalanza contra lo bueno?**_

_**En realidad no es el mundo…son las personas…los seres que destrozan los buenos actos de otros seres…**_

_**Entonces te preguntas ¿Qué rayos hacer?**_

_**¿Seguir la marea o ir contra de ella?**_

_**Al final es más fácil ser como todos**_

_**¿Por qué no marcar la diferencia?**_

_**H.G.P.**_

* * *

Helga miraba a su papa quien estaba en el sofá deprimido, era por Olga por supuesto. Helga siempre había sentido tanta envidia porque cuando era pequeña sus padres parecían más interesados en su hermana que en ella, ahora tarde se daba cuenta que su hermana era consentida por su padre porque quería que ella no sufriera y después vinieron los cambios.

Por querer darle lo mejor a una persona que no era su hija se estaba perdiendo de la única hija que tenía…ella

Pero ahora lo más importante de todo era no perder…nada de lo que durante años lo había sostenido

-¿Papa?

Bob la miro un momento e intento sonreírle pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos que estaba cristalinos

-¿Cómo estas princesa?

-Papi te estaba platicando del ultrasonido del bebe.

Le extendió el folder

Arnold había pasado a dejarla después del médico e iría por ella en la noche pero ahora no estaba segura de querer dejar a su padre.

-Son hermosos –Dijo mirando el ultrasonido

Helga sonrió -¿Comiste ya?

Bob negó

-¿Comeremos juntos?

-Debes ir…a…casa

Helga lo miro con dolor, no había querido aquello

-No papi…esta es mi casa –Se agacho –Hablare con Arnold para avisarle de lo que he decidido ¿Ok? Mientras puedes ir a la cocina para que veamos que vamos a comer

Bob sonrió dulcemente -¿No quieres una pizza de queso?

Helga rio –Por supuesto pero…no quiero inflarme como pelota en el embarazo papa –Dijo tocándose el vientre

-Serás aún más hermosa que ahora –Dijo Bob levantándose

-Gracias pero tu trabajo como mi padre es darme ánimos

-Y lo hago bien ¿No? –Bob sonrió

Helga solo observo como tomaba el teléfono para marcar mientras ella enviaba un mensaje a su…esposo.

Nerviosa

.

.

.

Miriam miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente

-¿No cree que eso es demasiado cruel? Hasta lo es para mí

-¿No quieres a tu novio de regreso?

-Si…me gustaría pero…no puedo…es decir…yo

-¿No puedes fingir tener relaciones con un hombre? ¿Eres virgen acaso?

La pelirroja se sonrojo fuertemente –No yo…

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

La joven se quedó callada

-Además no sufras tanto…Arnie lo hará perfectamente bien

-¿Arnie?

-Si ¿Entonces te interesa?

Lila la miro un momento

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Ser quien todos decían o ser quien esperaba su padre que fuera?

Al final todo se trataba de todos y ¿Ella? ¿Qué deseaba ella?

Miro alrededor un segundo más antes de tomar la mano de Miriam

Se jugaría la última carta.

No era que amara a Arnold pero detestaba perder.

Y sufrir

Y que Helga estuviera tan feliz como hasta ahora la hacía sentirse más desdichada aun.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba en el pórtico de la familia Pataki, mirando con molestia a su…esposa, aun no se acostumbraba a llamarla de ese modo pero eso era.

-¿Cómo es eso que quieres seguir viviendo en tu casa, Helga?

-Quiero que vivamos aquí con Bob –Susurro la rubia cerrando un poco la puerta, su padre estaba en el baño, así que era buen momento para hablar con Arnold

-¡Yo no quiero vivir aquí! ¡Tu madre es una alcohólica! ¡¿Cómo pretendes…?!

-No está mi madre aquí –Dijo seriamente la rubia mirándolo con enojo –Y gracias por recordarme su problema con el alcohol, créeme que no era necesario, porque no hay día que no lo recuerde.

-Lo lamento –Dijo el rubio algo apenado –No podemos decirle a mis padres que…nos mudamos porque tu padre no puede estar solo, es un adulto

-Arnold –Helga sintió cristalinos sus ojos -¿Si tus padres fueran los que estuvieran sufriendo, que harías?

-No me pidas esto Helga

-Arnold no te he pedido nada desde que esto se salió de control –Tomo la mano del rubio –He tolerado todo lo que has hecho, puedes…por favor…será solo por un tiempo, ¿sí?

Arnold rodo los ojos -¿No cambiaras de parecer verdad?

-Es mi padre

-Y yo tu…esposo ¿No?

-A ambos los quiero conmigo, por favor…solo en lo que las cosas mejoran con mi hermana ¿Si?

Arnold bufo

-Creo que no me queda de otra, iré por mis cosas

-Bien –Helga sonrió para después lanzarse a sus brazos algo que sorprendió mucho al rubio

-¿Helga?

-Gracias –Se separó para después darle un tierno y tímido beso en los labios –De verdad te lo agradezco cabeza de balón –Susurro dulcemente

-Por nada –Dijo sonrojado el rubio

-Te preparare algo de cenar para cuando regreses amor –Dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente y sus ojos brillaban, Arnold los veía tan azules y brillantes como nunca los había visto en su vida.

-Cl…Claro –Susurro nervioso ¿Cómo debía decirle? ¿Mi amor? ¿Mi vida? ¿Cómo?

-Bien…ve con cuidado –Helga se había puesto muy nerviosa

Aquella palabra le había salido del corazón pero tarde había reaccionado. Nunca le había llamado a Arnold de aquella forma.

Arnold decidió solo dar media vuelta para su automóvil para dirigirse después a la casa de huéspedes.

.

.

.

Bob se encontraba mirando la televisión con Helga, quien miraba de vez en cuando la hora…obviamente su padre sabia a quien estaba esperando pero prefirió no decir nada, sabía que a Helga no le gustaba que la presionaran para que dijera las cosas.

-La película estuvo muy buena ¿Verdad cariño?

Helga solamente asintió

-Iré a mi recamara amor

-Si papa

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Bob fue a tocar antes de que Helga se pusiera de pie, realmente estaba nerviosa, intentaba calmarse por sus pequeños bebes, pero no podía.

Deseaba que Arnold llegara ya, estaba inquieta pensando que no accedería.

-Buenas noches Arnold

-Buenas noches señor Pataki

-Agradezco que hagas esto –Susurro antes de que el rubio terminara de pasar.

-No hay de que

-Hola –Susurro la rubia tímidamente

-Bueno chicos me iré a la cama

-Buenas noches señor Pataki

-Buenas noches papi

Bob le dio un beso en la frente a Helga para después caminar hacia su alcoba.

Helga miro a Arnold tímidamente – ¿Te ayudo?

-No –Arnold tomo apresuradamente la maleta –No puedes cargar

-No soy una debilucha –Dijo la rubia poniéndose de brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero gracioso

-Helga estás embarazada no debes hacer tanto esfuerzo

-Pero…

-Por favor Helga –Dijo el rubio firmemente mirándola con preocupación

-Bien –Suspiro –Supongo que debo acostumbrarme

Arnold asintió

-¿quieres cenar?

Arnold negó –La verdad estoy algo cansado

-Bueno vamos –Dijo la rubia no muy convencida –Debes alimentarte bien

-Lo se Helga, pero la verdad prefiero dormir, sigo cansado de lo de ayer

-Esta bien –Llegaron a la alcoba de la rubia, esta abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al rubio

-¿Segura que quieres que duerma aquí? –Pregunto el rubio nervioso

-Si por supuesto…eres mi esposo ¿No?

Arnold solo paso hasta la mitad de la alcoba -¿Dónde puedo guardar mi ropa?

-Yo…yo la guardo por ti, si quieres ya descansa

Arnold la miro mientras se inclinaba hacia la maleta que ya reposaba en el suelo

-Es que…

-Por favor déjame ayudarte en algo –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con intensidad.

-Es que… -Desvió la mirada –Estoy acostumbrado a realizar todas mis cosas yo…

-Lo sé pero ahora….debo ayudarte yo, además trabajas todas las tardes por mí y por los niños, es justo que ayude con algo

-Yo no te pedí…

-Arnoldo déjame doblar tu ropa por favor

Arnold la miro, se veía determinada y seria, por lo que mejor prefirió no discutir más con ella.

-Bien

La rubia comenzó a doblar la ropa y ponerla en su closet, mientras el rubio tomaba sus cosas para ir al baño a cambiarse y alistarse para dormir.

Una media hora después Helga termino de arreglar toda la ropa del rubio y cuando volteo para ver a su amado esposo, este ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Sonrió dulcemente al verlo en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, lentamente se acercó en silencio para no despertarlo hasta llegar a su lado y recostarse.

Lo observo por un rato antes de que su mano cayera con suavidad en su mejilla

-Te amo tanto –Murmuro cerrando los ojos para terminar de acurrucarse a su lado.

Arnold en ese momento abrió los ojos y observo como se acomodaba más a su pecho.

Se sintió mal.

Tenía ganas de huir

De desaparecer

Pero no podía

¿Cómo hacerle eso?

Intento mantenerse quieto hasta que sintió que la respiración de la rubia comenzó a ser pausada y tranquila, fue cuando pudo soltar sus nervios en una respiración profunda.

_"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo Pataki?" _

.

.

.

Arnie miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria a Lila, quien estaba en la cama sollozando un poco en silencio. Se había jurado a ella misma que…no mas…por muchas razones…

La mas importante…no amaba a Arnie y estar con él si era lujuria pero eso solo provoco que el dolor de perder su virginidad con él, ella quisiera alejarse por completo.

Se dio aquella noche cuenta de su error, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? No podía cambiar lo que ya había pasado y la otra razón era porque Arnie era demasiado extraño, decía amarla pero cuando tuvieron sexo ella era la que salía asqueada y lastimada. Arnie no era para nada tan tierno y por supuesto que no tuvo cuidado al penetrarla, eso le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y aunque en algún momento besarlo le excitaba no llega la total euforia para poder hacer el amor con él.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo, terminando de tener sexo con él y haber fingido que le gustaba, gemir haciéndolo pensar que le estaba dando tanto placer que no podía mas con el…fingir…

Arnie por supuesto no lo noto antes, hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? –Pregunto el rubio preocupado era la primera vez que veía que ella lloraba cuando hacían el amor o bueno él se lo hacía, normalmente ella solo dejaba que el la tomara. Cuando tenía ganas….

Lila no respondió solo le dio la espalda –Ya vete

-Pero Lila….

-Pero nada Arnie, por favor…necesito estar sola

El rubio solamente suspiro sin decir nada más salió de la habitación del motel.

-Excelente –Susurro una mujer rubia ebria saliendo del armario –Con esto Helga se alejara de ese don nadie y no le quedara más que irse con Lorenzo

-Eres una pésima madre

-Eso a mí me da igual, solamente necesito el dinero para mi querido amante.

Lila la miro con enojo, pero Miriam no dijo más, simplemente se salió de la habitación con lo que había estado buscando en sus manos.

Lila se dejó caer en la cama sollozando.

-¿Qué hice? –Se preguntó una y otra vez.


	23. CAPITULO 23 MATRIMONIO II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**aqui esta otro capitulo mas **_

_**feliz año nuevo para todos jejejeje **_

_**espero que les guste estos capitulos **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 23 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD I**

**ARMONIA I**

* * *

_**Al mirar tu mirada mi mundo armoniza**_

_**Cuando el mar impresionante se refleja en el cielo**_

_**Mi corazón deja de existir en este mundo**_

_**Levanta el vuelo hasta donde tú vayas**_

_**Pues en el manto cálido de tu amor**_

_**Es donde yo misma me puedo hallar**_

_**Porque donde estés tú,**_

_**Me encontrare yo,**_

_**Al final del camino siempre seremos tú y yo,**_

_**Intentando amarnos,**_

_**Odiarnos,**_

_**Darnos el infinito amor que mutuamente nos damos**_

_**Y con ello a través de los tiempos logar ser uno mismo**_

_**Bajo la sombra de la luz lunar sobre nuestros cuerpos**_

_**Ser juntos una sola alma latiendo por vivir.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Un día más, un día más de tortura, un día más de dolor, un día más de encadenado a esta vida, un día más de sufrimiento con las cajas…

Era una ironía

Estaba como estuvo en su sueño de hace algunos años.

Casado con Helga G. Pataki

Esperando unos hijos, para rematarle eran gemelos aparentemente

Y trabajando en la empresa del emporio de Bob Pataki

¿Enserio su mala suerte podía ser peor?

Miro como los hombres del camión comían a un lado de este y como sus compañeros estaban en los estantes observándolo y riéndose de él.

Bufo fastidiado.

Siguió con lo suyo entretenido hasta que….

-¡Guapa! –Grito un chico pelinegro de unos 24 años mirando hacia la entrada

Arnold se distrajo un poco pero intento seguir con sus asuntos, sabía que sobre todo ese compañero era demasiado aventado con cualquier persona que usara falda o tuviera cabello largo.

Pero cuando volteo con la caja sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de a quien le estaban molestando algunos de los chicos era su…su Helga…su esposa.

¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

Ella le miro también y sonrió con timidez antes de acercarse, de inmediato soltó la caja

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Pregunto una vez que estuvieron cerca

Ella no lo tomo bien por supuesto

Frunció el ceño

-Vine a verte

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que estés aquí –Dijo el rubio molesto

-Si sé que te pones celoso

-No son celos –Murmuro molesto

-¿Seguro?

Arnold gruño por lo bajo

-Bueno solo vine a verte y a darte esto –Le entrego una pequeña maleta donde había seguramente comida. –A veces cuando llegas no quieres más que dormí, creí que sería bueno comer…juntos pero…si no quieres…yo –Se sonrojo

Arnold suspiro un poco cansado –Lo lamento Helga, es solo que…no ha sido un buen día para mi

-¿Por qué bajas las cajas tú? –Miro hacia los cargadores –Ellos deberían de bajarlos

Arnold negó con la cabeza

-Solo lo traen

-¿Y porque eres el único que hace esto?

-Porque los demás no quieren –Se encogió de hombros –Y no quiero que digan más cosas respecto a las concesiones que me hace tu padre.

-En algún momento se enteraran –Dijo la rubia mirándolo

-Quizás pero no quiero que me molesten más de lo que ya me molestan

-Que ni siquiera se atrevan a verte mal, porque entonces me conocerán

-Helga mejor vete a casa, no quiero problemas y no quiero que te molesten tampoco

-La mitad de estas personas estuvieron bajo mi mando en las vacaciones de verano, verán de lo que soy capaz de nuevo por si no llegaron a conocer bien a Helga G. Pataki.

-No necesito que me defiendas –Dijo el rubio serio –Lo que necesito es que no vengas al trabajo

-Pero…

-Sé que querías Helga pero no será posible.

Helga bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada, por lo que Arnold se sintió mal.

-Comprende Helga, no quiero más problemas –Tomo su mano –En la noche prometo estar contigo más tiempo

-Llegaras cansado y yo…

-Haremos algo que me quite lo cansado –Dijo coquetamente, provocando el sonrojo de la rubia

-Arnold

-Vamos cariño, no estés triste, veremos una película antes ¿De acuerdo?

Helga sintió su corazón latir

Mientras el rubor en las mejillas de Arnold aparecían, no se percató de lo que dijo y como salió hasta que ya lo había dicho.

-De acuerdo amor –Dijo la rubia sonrojada –Lamento haber venido aquí, lo que menos deseo es provocarte problemas Arnold

Arnold sintió aún más calor pero le sonrió –Tranquila, solo ve a casa ¿Si?

Helga asintió –Nos vemos en la noche –Le dio un beso corto y dulce en sus labios antes de que el rubio reaccionara.

-Ve con cuidado –Susurro el rubio mirándola con una intensidad que antes ella no había notado que la puso nerviosa, pero siguió su camino.

-Adiós Helguita –Dijo el pelinegro quien le había gritado al principio

Ella lo intento ignorar pero como en otros tiempos se puso justo enfrente para impedirle el paso.

-Vamos Daniel, necesito irme

-No mi vida, lo que necesitas es salir conmigo

-No creo que te convenga molestarme

-¿Tu amigo? –Pregunto señalando hacia donde estaba Arnold quien no me había quitado la vista de encima

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Tienes razón, no lo es, pero te prometo que intentaremos ayudarlo más, si…aceptas salir conmigo

Helga lo miro molesta

-No lo creo hermano, con permiso

Pero este la tomo del brazo –Oh vamos Helga, ¿Cuánto más tengo que rogarte?

-Sabes bien que a Bob no le gustara verte molestándome una vez más

-Salió

-Con mayor razón no deberías siquiera verme, mi papa no estará feliz cuando le diga que volviste a molestarme ¿No querrás que en esta ocasión no se tiente el corazón y te despida o sí?

-No lo hará

-¿Cómo estás seguro?

-Porque tú le dirás que somos novios y listo

Helga se rio –Suerte con eso –Se jalo bruscamente del agarre del pelinegro para intentar avanzar pero este la volvió a tomar con más fuerza

-Tus desplantes me tienen harto –Dijo acercándola a su cuerpo –No eres más que una niña estúpida presumida que cree que un hombre le estará rogando demasiado, no me tientes cariño porque no suelo ser tan paciente, contigo ya exagere

-Nadie te está pidiendo que lo seas imbécil

-Con mayor razón deberías de dejarme…

-¡Dije que no!

-Vamos si seguramente eres más fácil que nada en la escuela, además con mi experiencia…te llevaría al cielo

-Suéltame –Siseo la rubia intentando que la soltara

Pero el pelinegro la acerco más hacia el para intentar besarla pese a las protestas de la rubia, en ese momento Arnold se acercó.

Carraspeo

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –Pregunto el pelinegro mirándolo con desdén –Todavía no acabas con las cajas y yo estoy algo ocupado

-Creo que ella te dijo que no quiere nada contigo

Daniel se rio –Por favor…ella quiere todo conmigo siempre me está buscando

-¡Eso es mentira! –Dijo la rubia molesta

-Mejor suéltala –Dijo Arnold colocando su mano sobre el brazo del pelinegro que sostenía a la joven

-¿Por qué tú me lo dices debilucho?

Arnold lo miro cada vez más molesto

-La estas lastimando

-Esto no es tu asunto inepto, márchate

Helga miraba al rubio con sorpresa y preocupación

-Vamos Helga iremos a tomar algo, aquí hay puros metiches

-No –Dijo la rubia intentando zafarse sin éxito

Arnold lo tomo del cuello para después soltarle un puñetazo directamente en la mejilla, esto provoco que soltara a la rubia.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el rubio acercándose a ella

Helga solamente asintió

-¡Maldito!

Se le abalanzo provocando que cayeran sobre una mesa donde había varios de los celulares que estaban promocionando, la gente comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

-¡Arnold!

La rubia intento acercarse pero otra persona la detuvo.

Era Gerald quien había llegado para ver a su mejor amigo un rato ya que últimamente había estado de malas por ese trabajo, pensó que podía ayudarlo.

-Gerald

-Yo los separo, por favor quédate aquí.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos Pataki por una vez no seas necia y piensa bien! No queremos que te lastimen

Helga entendió lo que quería decir con ello por eso no insistió y solo vio como Arnold era golpeado una vez más por el pelinegro y este recibía una patada en el estómago por él.

Sintió su corazón quebrarse

-¡Basta! –Gerald detuvo al otro chico en compañía con algunos vendedores que lo sujetaron pero Arnold también quería seguirlo golpeando

Gerald tuvo que tomarlo del pecho para que no se abalanzara sobre Daniel.

-¡Cálmate viejo!

-¡Nunca en tu puta vida vuelvas a siquiera verla!

-¡Ni que fuera tu esposa pendejo, ¿Qué acaso es tu novia?! –Se burló –Quisieras estas por debajo de la hija del dueño.

-Arnie –Susurro Gerald sosteniéndolo con más fuerza

-¡Cierra la boca! –Grito Helga molesta

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

Todos se quedaron callados cuando se escuchó la voz de Bob Pataki

-Papa

-Pregunte ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Arnold Shortman señor, estaba tratando de aprovecharse de su hija y yo la defendí –Dijo Daniel intentando de tener ventaja –Además lo vi robando

-¿Cómo?

-Estaba molestando a su hija

-Vamos a la oficina –Miro al rubio y luego al pelinegro –Vamos cariño –Tomo de la mano a Helga para que fuera con él.

.

.

.

Olga miraba con tristeza las fotografías

Toda su vida era una maldita mentira

Miriam su madre le mintió

Bob le mintió

Y seguramente Helga también

¿Cómo perdonar algo así?

No podía.

Suspiro –Al final ella siempre quiso que me alejara de su vida, dudo que me extrañe

Ni siquiera somos lo que pensé que éramos.

-Adiós –Susurro mirando una vez más su alcoba y aquella casa donde creció

Camino hacia el automóvil y antes de subirse en él alguien le cubrió la cabeza.

Grito

Pero nadie parecía escucharla.

Nadie estaba cuidando de ella

Nadie estaba para ella ahí

Nadie estará nunca ahí para ella desde ahora

Ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo estuvieron

-¡Suéltame!

Sintió como otro hombre tomaba sus pies.

-¡Golpeara!

Olga intento pelear con todas sus fuerzas pero ellos eran más fuertes que ella por supuesto.

-Hay que sedarla o algo

Olga sintió en ese momento un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y todo se llenó de obscuridad.


	24. CAPITULO24 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**aun hay mas jejejeje **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 24 CAMBIOS I**

**ARMONIA II**

* * *

_**Cuando la vida te da lo que necesitas y no lo que esperas… ¿Cómo debes tomarlo? ¿Cómo debes aceptarlo?**_

_**La respuesta es sencilla**_

_**Los humanos nunca están conformes con lo que tienen hasta que lo ven perdido porque así es como lo valoran.**_

_**Maldita paradoja pero en cierto modo deben ver lo que tenían para quererlo**_

_**Así de ciego es el mundo.**_

_**P.S.**_

* * *

Bob miraba con molestia a Daniel quien a su vez miraba a los demás con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué hará entonces señor Pataki?

-Despedirte por supuesto –Dijo Bob mirándolo sin titubear

-Pero señor…yo solo defendí a su hija

-¿Defenderme? –Pregunto con molestia la rubia

-Si por supuesto –Daniel sonrió de lado mirando a la rubia –Sabes perfectamente bien cuanto te amo

-No me hagas reír idiota tú…

-Hija…

Helga miro a Bob quien le dio una mirada severa, decidió guardar silencio entonces

-¿Arnold que ocurrió?

Arnold miro un momento a la rubia quien le miro con algo de timidez, lo que menos quiso fue ocasionarle problemas

-Daniel estaba molestando a Helga, yo solo la defendí

-Ja por favor, solo inviertes las cosas a tu favor –Dijo el pelinegro molesto mirándolo con coraje –Yo llevo años aquí y no había tenido problemas con ella

-¿Seguro? –Bob lo miro con una ceja enarcada

-Por supuesto –Dijo seguro de sí mismo el joven

-De creerle a Arnold a ti, sabes que sales perdiendo ¿Verdad?

Daniel no dijo nada solo lo miro con molestia

-Helga –La rubia se sobresaltó al oír que su papa le hablaba -¿Qué versión es cierta hija?

-La de Arnold por supuesto

-Eso es mentira, señor, Helga es mi novia y este tipo se interpone entre nosotros

Bob se acercó a Daniel quien de momento se intimido un poco retrocediendo

-Lo dudo

Daniel lo miro con molestia -¿Por qué…porque esta tan seguro?

-Porque mi hija no estaría contigo jamás

-¿Pero si con él? ¿Por qué esta tan seguro que no anda conmigo? Además los Shortman son un asco, todos conocemos a la familia loca de este niño ¿Por qué podría con él y no conmigo? ¿Por qué todos me…?

-Porque es mi esposa, tonto

Daniel abrió los ojos sorprendido -¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste chico –Intervino Bob –Por eso no creía tus mentiras de tu y mi hija, porque ella una no estaría contigo porque eres una persona horrible, dos eres mayor que ella y la tercera y más importante ella tiene valores por lo que no estaría con dos personas a la vez.

-No puedo…

-¿Creerlo? –Pregunto Arnold burlándose –Pues ya lo sabes y…–Se acercó a la rubia para tomarla –Más vale que no vuelvas ni a verla, como te dije hace rato.

Bob se sintió extraño, estaba feliz de ver que Arnold era un buen esposo y cuidaba de su tesoro pero por otro lado sus celos salían a flote al ver que alguien tocaba a su pequeña hija, su tesoro y que ese tesoro amaba con locura a ese rubio. Eso lo ponía mal pero a la vez feliz, ver que estaba siendo correspondida era bueno, pero aun así era una mezcla rara de sentimientos.

-Y estas despedido –Anuncio después de unos segundos Bob

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste muchacho…ya puedes irte, pasa por tu liquidación la semana que entra –Dicho esto Bob abrió la puerta para que Daniel se fuera

Este miro con odio a ambos rubios –Me las pagaran –Murmuro antes de salir del lugar

.

.

.

Helga miraba tranquilamente su computadora en su alcoba, ella ya llevaba puesta la pijama y comía tranquilamente del frasco de crema de maní.

Se le había antojado demasiado algo dulce y con pan pero después del tercer pan decidió que era demasiado por lo que siguió solo comiéndose la crema.

-Helga –Murmuro el rubio entrando -¿Qué haces?

-Comiendo –Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

-Eso veo –Murmuro el rubio mirando la cama -¿Qué ves?

-Nada importante Arnold –Respondió cerrando su computadora –Solo observaba algunas viejas fotografías.

-De acuerdo –Se sentó a su lado para quitarse los zapatos

-¿quieres ver la película?

-Solo si no estás tan cansado

Arnold sonrió de lado –Mañana es sábado, así que podemos descansar mas

-Bueno… -Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba para ir por una película romántica por supuesto

-¿Quieres palomitas?

Helga asintió

-Vuelvo enseguida –Susurro mientras salía de la alcoba

La rubia se acomodó en la cama después de escoger una película y prender la televisión y el reproductor.

Se sentía emocionada

Quizás no era la manera de haber empezado este matrimonio o incluso de empezar la relación pero se sentía enormemente feliz.

.

.

.

Lila miraba con algo de vergüenza el video que su ahora cómplice le había enviado, la habitación había estado a oscuras por lo que no se distinguían bien los rostros, era más que obvio que si Miriam quisiera si podría usar ese video en el momento adecuado.

¿Quién le daría ese momento preciso? Adivinaron ella.

Y realmente no es que Arnie y Arnold se parezcan totalmente pero en la oscuridad la cabeza en forma de balón, ayudaba a pensar que pudo ser cualquiera de los dos.

Suspiro mientras miraba el mensaje que esa mujer había puesto al final.

No quería que la tacharan

Ni quería que su padre se enterara de que había abierto las piernas

Eran personas de campo, su padre aún tenía ideas muy viejas para ella, y si aunque le había dado libertades no le había dado la confianza que a veces veía con Sheena y su madre.

Incluso la madre de esta sabía que su hija ya no era virgen y no se acostó solo con uno.

Obviamente su primera relación no funciono, Eugene había tenido la maravillosa idea de engañarla.

Pero no lo podían culpar, Sheena también había engañado.

Eran un asco como pareja para ella

Pero no fue mejor ella con Arnold.

Quizás era su autodefensa

Pero ¿ahora?

Arnold no fue un mal novio en realidad, claro hasta que decidió volver a posar sus ojos en Helga.

La rabia de nuevo inundaba su ser

¿Por qué ser condescendiente con ella?

¿Acaso la rubia pensó en ella cuando se fue a la cama con su novio?

No

Entonces ¿Por qué ella debería sentir algo de empatía por ella?

¿O por sus hijos?

Sonrió de lado

-Helga sufrirás como yo

Debía planear con sumo cuidado ¿Cómo daría el golpe? No lo sabría hasta en el momento, Arnold en algún momento no aguantaría lo conocía

Esto no era su sueño.

Y entonces aprovecharía

.

.

.

Los cortos de la película comenzaron, pero ni Arnold ni Helga habían estado ocupados en ella.

Arnold seguía en los bellos senos de ella, ella solamente acariciaba el cabello dorado del rubio.

Mientras el hacía círculos suaves en el brazo de la rubia.

-Helga –La rubia escucho que su respiración era un poco agitada y a la vez nerviosa. –Yo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Arnold se levantó para mirarla -¿En verdad me amas?

Helga se sonrojo levemente –Arnold yo…

-Solo quiero saber…

Helga suspiro -¿Tienes que ser tan denso de verdad?

Arnold sonrió

Helga rio

-En verdad no pretendo oírme soberbio ni nada pero me gusta escucharlo

Helga sonrió tiernamente –A mí también me gustaría saber…

-Helga –Le puso su dedo en los labios –Quiero que comprendas que si siento algo por ti pero aun no estoy seguro que este enamorado de ti…no de la manera en la que tú lo estas

Helga bajo la mirada algo melancólica pero con una dulce sonrisa –Ya es un avance…creo

Arnold tomo su mentón con suavidad –Me gustas tanto Helga que a veces siento que me estoy volviendo loco

Helga se sonrojo levemente

-Me gusta tu manera de ser, esa forma juguetona y coqueta con la que me envuelves día con día

-No tienes que…

-No estoy mintiendo –Suspiro –Helga no he sido la mejor persona contigo, ni he hecho bien las cosas contigo y por eso te pido una enorme disculpa, deberías golpearme

-Creo que si –Dijo riendo un poco la rubia

-Si deberías pero…también creo que deberíamos darnos la oportunidad –Tomo el vientre de la joven –Los cuatro nos lo merecemos

Helga sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos –Ser…una familia ¿Eh?

Arnold asintió sonriendo, mientras tiernamente limpiaba sus lágrimas

-Eres tan dulce…

-Arnold te amo mucho, discúlpame por esto…es…es un desastre y…

-Shh, por favor, ahora no importa eso ¿Si?

-De acuerdo –Dijo la rubia asintiendo intentando no llorar, pero últimamente estaba más que sensible

-Te quiero Helga

-Yo a ti

-Bien amor –Arnold se levantó de su cuerpo –Creo que ahora si es hora de dormir

-Tienes razón cabeza de balón –Arnold sonrió divertido

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían

Y en cierto modo le alegraba que Helga siguiera siendo Helga, que ella no cambiara como a veces lo era el, porque ella le ayudaría a mantenerse en balance, mantenerse cuerdo pese a las situaciones que seguramente comenzarían a vivir a partir de ese momento, se prometió a si mismo mientras le hacia el amor, que intentaría amarla, intentaría no solamente desear su cuerpo, intentaría ser sincero, y sobretodo ser sincero con el mismo para no ocasionarle daño a la rubia.

Intentaría ser digno de la gran Helga G. Pataki


	25. CAPITULO 25 CAMBIOS II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**aqui hay mas jejejej **_

_**espero les guste **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 25 LA COBIJA DE LA DULZURA I**

**COMO LA LUZ DE LUNA**

* * *

_**El mirarte sin tener la dicha de tocarte**_

_**Es como tener un pozo sin agua**_

_**Tenerte y no tenerte**_

_**Es la peor tortura del desierto sin agua**_

_**El abismo que podemos tener entre nosotros**_

_**Como entre un océano y otro**_

_**Nos lleva a desearnos más**_

_**O al menos a mí me lleva a desear tanto lo prohibido**_

_**Maldita adicción**_

_**Maldita obsesión**_

_**Tras años de mirarte tras cortinas**_

_**Ahora por fin puedo verte e incluso tocarte**_

_**A veces te siento tan distante**_

_**Como la nieve del suelo en invierno**_

_**Maldita paradoja**_

_**Maldito sufrimiento**_

_**Maldito amor**_

_**Y bendito amor a la vez**_

_**Pues sin él, no estaríamos donde estamos ahora**_

_**Lo que debe importarme ahora es seguir amándote**_

_**Bajo el manto tierno de la luna llena.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba con orgullo el desayuno que había hecho para Arnold, era increíble como pasaban tan rápido los días o incluso las tres primeras semanas que llevaban de casados, las cosas iban mejor desde aquella noche, Arnold se portaba un poco mejor con ella y ya no era tan distante, incluso en la escuela se comportaba como el novio que nunca tuvo y siempre deseo, pero sabía que era porque Arnold en cierto modo intentaba esforzarse y compensar algo que no había que compensar.

Ella había decidido

Ella había entregado su amor hacia él.

Agradecía que se quedara pero sabía que entre más se acercara la hora de salir de preparatoria para la universidad

Vendrían problemas de nuevo

Pero por ahora quiere solamente enfocarse en amar al rubio.

-Wow –Dijo Arnold al entrar a la cocina

-Siéntate mi amor –Susurro la rubia, había ya unos días atrás que le hablaba de aquella forma cariñosa, Arnold también cuando estaban a solas le hablaba con sobrenombres tiernos pero cuando estaba frente a sus amigos sabía que eso se iba.

Lo comprendía

Y tendría la paciencia necesaria

Al final era su esposo

-Gracias princesa –Dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Vaya huele exquisito –Dijo Bob ingresando a la cocina –Cariño esto se ve espectacular –Dijo Bob mirando su plato –Muchas gracias, aunque sé que fue más por Arnold que por mi –Añadió riendo –Debo confesar que mi niña antes rara vez cocinaba, solo cuando es mi cumpleaños o día de gracias, o algún evento especial para ella, así que debes saber que tienes demasiada suerte Arnold

Arnold solamente sonrió un poco sonrojado

Helga estaba totalmente colorada cuando tomo su asiento

-Papa basta por favor…mejor hay que almorzar, se enfría

-Claro

.

.

.

Rhonda miraba alrededor de la sala, estaba quedando espectacular para la fiesta de esa noche, seguramente todos se divertirían y sobretodo su amiga podría estar más tranquila si pasaba un buen rato con su amado esposo

Últimamente veía a Arnold diferente con ella y le alegraba por supuesto aunque no podía dejar de pensar que de un momento a otro podría romperle el corazón a su amiga.

Esperaba por supuesto que no fuera de ese modo por el bienestar de su amiga y sus pequeños sobrinos

-¿Dónde ponemos esto Rhonda?

-En la cocina por supuesto –Rhonda rodo los ojos ante la pregunta de Nadine, no entendía ¿Cómo le preguntaba dónde poner el ponche? Era obvio por favor.

Sonrío de lado antes de ir hacia el patio donde le esperaba su amor.

¿Quién iba a creer que al final esa persona resultara ser su persona ideal?

.

.

.

Helga miraba el monitor del ultrasonido donde se miraba a sus pequeños, ya era un poco abultado su vientre ¿Y cómo no? Ya eran casi cuatro meses de gestación.

-¿Te has tomado tus pastillas Geraldine?

-Sí, se las ha tomado –Dijo Arnold molesto

-Eso es muy bueno porque seguramente no tendremos dificultades en el parto

-¿Dificultades? –Pregunto la rubia sentándose

Arnold ayudaba a colocarse el suéter que había llevado antes de que le tomaran el ultrasonido

-En efecto, porque siempre un embarazo en jóvenes de entre los 14 y 19 años es peligroso ahora siendo gemelos

-Por supuesto –Murmuro la rubia pensativa

-Pero no te preocupes, todo está marchando de maravilla –Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Helga

Arnold sentía que los celos empezaban a salir, tomo la mano de la rubia –Si amor, todo estará bien

James se sorprendió al igual que Helga, pero se limitó a sonreír de lado

-Bueno –Tomo las fotografías que había sacado del ultrasonido –Aquí tienen, nos veremos dentro de otras 2 semanas, para asegurar que realmente paso todo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –Dijo Helga tomando el ultrasonido en sus manos –Gracias James

-Gracias doctor –Dijo Arnold tomando con fuerza la mano del otro

Este solamente sonrió –Nos vemos luego

-Si nos vemos –Dijo el rubio tomando a Helga de la cintura

Helga noto sus celos pero prefirió no mencionar nada.

-Es agradable saber que nuestros bebes están bien ¿No Arnold?

El rubio la miro un segundo antes de sonreír –Si

-Deberíamos ir pensando en nombres ¿No?

-Quizás hermosa pero por ahora vamos ya a la casa de tu amiga Rhonda

-¿Seguro que no tienes problemas con eso?

-Seguro princesa, además Rhonda me va a matar si no vas

Helga solamente rio por lo bajo antes de subir al automóvil.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba como la rubia estaba con sus amigas, mientras comía papas distraídamente, durante todo este tiempo que llevaban de casados, él había aprendido a descifrarla, sentía por supuesto que aún le faltaba pero había gestos que ya sabía cuáles eran.

-Hola Arnold

Lila estaba detrás de él, se sobresalto

-¿Qué haces aquí Lila?

-Yo…bueno…solo vine un rato

Arnold rodo un poco los ojos –Por eso….casi nunca vienes a fiestas y menos de Rhonda Lloyd ¿O no?

-Es verdad pero tú si vienes

-Sí pero vine con mi…novia –Dijo el rubio mirando a Helga

-No hay problema –Lila tomo su mano para después recargarse en su mano cerca de su seno –Puedo esperarte arriba

-No –Dijo Arnold soltándose de la mano de la pelirroja

-Arnold era lo que deseabas ¿No?

-No

El rubio miro que Helga ya no ponía atención a lo que sus amigas hablaban si no que lo miraba. Intento sonreírle para indicarle que todo estaba bien, pareció comprender porque le sonrió de vuelta

-Bueno iré con Gerald…

-¿Arnold por favor puedes….?

-Lo siento pero debo irme

La pelirroja intento seguirlo pero tropezó un poco hasta chocar con una de las invitadas que empezó a discutir por el desastre que había provocado en su ropa.

.

.

.

-¿Gerald?

Eran las dos de la mañana y no encontraba a su esposo, había desaparecido desde hace rato cuando ella se quedó dormida en la habitación de Rhonda y ahora no lograba encontrarlo

-¿Dónde está Arnold?

-La verdad no lo he visto desde hace como una hora, después de que te dejo en la habitación de Rhonda estuvimos platicando pero después tuve que llevar a Phoebe a su casa.

-No lo encuentro

-Seguramente esta con Stinky y Sid –Comento el moreno encogiéndose de hombros –Yo solo regrese porque Rhonda había dicho que habría un espectáculo

-No lo creo –Dije pensando en ello

-Qué raro –Gerald se rasco la cabeza –Alguien me lo dijo –Se quedó pensativo

En ese momento vi a Arnold doblar la esquina del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y al baño, se veía un poco desorientado.

-Arnold –Susurre al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a abrazarle -¿Dónde estabas amor? Te he estado buscando

-Perdóname, tuve que…. Ir al baño –Dijo no muy convencido

Helga sonrió de lado –Claro

-Volví a buscarte pero ya no estabas

-No te preocupes lo importante es que ya te encontré ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro hermosa

-Vamos

Ambos se tomaron de la mano para dirigirse al automóvil.

Aunque a Arnold se le miraba distante Helga no lo encontró inusual.

Pero si había alguien mirándolos desde las sombras del jardín con una sonrisa curveada en sus labios.

Pronto verían de lo que sería capaz por lo que le hicieron.


	26. CAPITULO 26 FALSEDADES I

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores **

**uno mas espero que les haya gustado todos mis capitulos nuevos **

**dejen sus hermosos reviews ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo **

**muchas gracias por leerme y por sus hermosas palabras **

**espero que siga siendo de su agrado mi historia **

**saludos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 26 LA COBIJA DE LA DULZURA II**

**EL CHANTAJE DE LILA I**

* * *

_**Cuando la luz te llega al alma como una luz de esperanza en un mar de tinieblas, ¿Debes amarla o rechazarla?**_

_**¿Cómo comprendes el corazón? ¿Cómo mandas en tus sentimientos? Por supuesto que no puedes mandar sobre de ellos ni sobre los sentimientos de los demás.**_

_**Entonces ¿Cómo puedes aceptar o no el amor que sientes por otras personas cuando no sabes ni siquiera que es tu mismo?**_

_**¿Cuándo decidir que el amor toco tu alma?**_

_**Enamorarse…**_

_**En el diccionario de un Shortman pensaba que era actuar como un completo idiota…**_

_**Sentir las piernas como gelatinas…**_

_**Sentirse completamente dichoso al ver a la persona indicada y sobretodo….haber decidido amar a esa persona**_

_**Sin imposiciones**_

_**Que realmente hayas sentido desde el primer día el gran amor que hay en tu ser y que solamente le pertenece a ella.**_

_**Pero ¿Cómo descifrar el corazón?**_

_**¿Cómo decidir sobre lo que no se decide?**_

_**Cuando se ama solamente se siente…**_

_**Pero ¿Cómo saber que lo sientes? Cuando tu corazón está lleno de confusiones y dudas.**_

_**Maldito amor**_

_**Maldito círculo vicioso en el que siempre nos gusta encontrarnos**_

_**Maldito masoquismo**_

_**A.P.S.**_

* * *

Al principio cuando conocí a Helga, me pareció una niña dulce, tierna…solitaria y con un enorme dolor en su alma que hubiera querido cobijar con dulzura.

Ese día en que ambos nos conocimos por primera vez ella parecía tan indefensa que solamente quise hacerla sonreír un poco.

Nunca imagine que mi gesto inocente y amable, me ayudaría a ganarme el corazón de alguien como ella.

De un ángel.

Pero ahora sabía y estaba más consiente del gran amor que ella me devotaba…pero ¿Cómo amarla?

Ni siquiera sabía si realmente….

¿Cómo decirle a lo que sentía por ella? Sabía perfectamente que sentía cariño por Helga, incluso podría decirse que había sido un estúpido negando lo que era más que claro pero tenía miedo

Un miedo estúpido quizás, porque Helga le había demostrado que lo amaba.

¿Qué le impedía entonces?

Helga era increíble e idiotamente podría perderla

Llevaba días sin poderse concentrar en estar con ella, ni siquiera en el trabajo, donde la mayoría ya se mostraba solidaria y buena con él.

Aparentemente Daniel era el que había iniciado todo aquel alboroto y había provocado todas aquellas envidias entre sus compañeros.

Pero aunque las cosas ya iban mejor, no podía concentrarse en ser feliz, solo pensaba en aquella noche de la fiesta de Rhonda.

Había….ni siquiera quería pensar en eso

-¿Arnie?

-mmm

-Arnie ¿Qué opinas entonces?

-¿Perdón?

Gerald me miro algo molesto

-¿Enserio? No me escuchaste hermano, olvídalo

-No…perdóname Gerald es que…he estado muy distraído

-Me doy cuenta

-Perdón es que… -Suspire algo frustrado

-¿Qué ocurre Arnold? Desde hace días andas así

-Es por lo que paso ese día

-Dijiste que no pasó nada

-Estoy casi cien por ciento que no pasó nada pero…

-¿Casi?

-Gerald Lila está enviándome estos mensajes –Le enseñe los mensajes que había comenzado a recibir de la pelirroja desde hace unos días.

Gerald los leyó rápidamente -No le has contestado

-Obviamente no –Dije de inmediato

-¿Y qué tal si va a buscar a Helga?

-Por eso no me he separado de ella

-Arnold –Mire que se puso algo incómodo el ambiente -¿Amas a Helga?

Me quede en silencio

-Yo…

-De verdad no creo que sea necesario que me respondas pero me sorprende que aún no lo aceptes

Bufe molesto

-Bueno…por esa razón no me he querido separar de ella

-Claro…hermano creo que debes hablar con Lila

-Está loca, no caeré en sus juegos

-Pero amigo, creo que debes saber a qué te enfrentas con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Vamos hermano habla de unas pruebas, enserio ¿Quieres algo más explícito?

Me quede sin que decir.

Yo lo había pensado

Pero quería pensar que Lila estaba loca

Era mejor creer eso a creer…

¿Por qué rayos no recordaba?

Lo último que recordaba era el mareo que comencé a sentir antes de llegar a la alcoba donde estaba Helga.

Después de eso todo era oscuridad

Ni siquiera había bebido tanto…

¿Por qué no recordaba entonces?

Sentí de nuevo frustración.

.

.

.

Helga miraba a Arnold quien estaba distraído en ese momento, pese a que habían ido al ginecólogo y que ella estaba feliz por los niños.

El parecía estar en su mente muy lejos de ahí.

James les había dicho que en la siguiente cita que sería dentro de otras dos semanas y media, podrían saber el sexo de los bebes.

Ya tenía abultada la panza, pero agradecía que no fuera tanto.

Parecía que solamente había subido de peso, eso era algo agradable para ella, solo tenía que usar ropa más holgada pero aun no llegaba el punto donde su ropa ya no le quedara, aunque no habría problema cuando pasara, su papa se había encargado de surtir bien el closet de su pequeña con ropa de maternidad.

Ahora iban para la casa de huéspedes, desde hace una semana su papa le dijo que si querían regresar con los padres de Arnold no se opondría.

Pero como aun le preocupaba, ella y Arnold habían decidido estar en ambas casas, una semana en una y en otra semana la otra.

Esa semana estaban con sus padres y abuelos.

Eso provocaba que se sintiera un poco más distante a Arnold.

Había veces que él se encontraba abajo ayudando.

Suspiro

-¿Arnold?

El rubio la miro de inmediato

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada cariño

-Estas muy callado

-Solo pensaba

-¿En qué amor?

-No tiene importancia, princesa

-Bien –Dijo algo molesta pero no insistió

Llegaron a la casa de huéspedes y ella se fue directamente a la habitación de ambos.

Arnold la miro irse, suspirando.

El mirarla de lejos había sido una manía que había adoptado últimamente

Era simplemente una belleza de la cual se sentía tan atraído, tan enganchado….

¿Qué diablos hacia Helga Pataki con él?

-¿Qué pasa hombre pequeño?

-Nada abuelo –Se sonrojo de inmediato, pensó que quizás su abuelo había visto como miraba a Helga.

-Bien….la próxima vez te traeré un pañuelo

-¿Qué?

-Para que te limpies después de mirar a tu esposa

Arnold se sonrojo completamente, para que su abuelo después soltara la carcajada

-Tranquilo chaparrito no diré nada, jajajajaja

-No es gracioso abuelo

-La verdad es que si –Trato de respirar hondo –Bueno también venía a decirte que tienes una visita

-¿Visita?

-Sí, solo que no quise decirlo frente a Helga

-¿Quién es?

-Es tu amiga pelirroja, pequeño, está en la cocina

-Gracias abuelo

Camino rápidamente a la cocina y ahí estaba Lila

-No te quitare el tiempo, Arnold

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te vine a dejar un regalo –Le entrego un sobre –Velo a solas

-No caeré en tus juegos y deja de molesta….

-No soy juegos mi osito hermoso –Dijo sonriendo –Es lo que paso entre nosotros y la condición para no decirle nada a tu…esposa –Arnold la miro sorprendido –Es que me des lo que yo quiero

-¿Y que se supone que quieres?

-Dinero claro

-¿Y de dónde diablos crees…?

-Helga tiene

-No le pediré

-Entonces tendrás que trabajar mucho –Le dio un papel –Esta es la cantidad que deseo en mi cuenta mes con mes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo leyendo

-Y convence a Helga de que Miriam vuelva a casa de su padre o al menos que le siga dando dinero, si no quieres que ella misma se lo diga

-Estás loca

-Tómalo como quieras –Lo beso –Y por supuesto yo seré tu amante perfecta

-No…

-Nos vemos Arnold gracias por los apuntes

Arnold dio media vuelta y ahí estaba a rubia acercándose

-Nos vemos Helga

Se despidió con amabilidad falsa la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacía Lila aquí?

-Vino por unos apuntes…

Helga lo miro no tan convencida –Bien

Por esa tarde Helga dejo el tema pasar.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba en una pequeña recamara de la casa de huéspedes.

Eran las 12 de la noche.

Pero no podía dormir, ni tampoco podía estar tranquilo pensando en lo que Lila le dio.

Saco el sobre, el cual contenía un DVD, vio el televisor de enfrente.

Suspiro nervioso antes de sacar el disco para poder colocarlo en el reproductor.

En el video aparecía el, entrando en una habitación oscura guiado por Lila en apariencia.

Era el día de la fiesta por la ropa que llevaba, ella lo coloco en la cama antes de cerrar la puerta.

Unos minutos después…

-No –Susurro el rubio

Escuchaba los gemidos de la pelirroja y se veía a si mismo en el video como…

-No puedo ser yo –Dijo parando el video

Estaba todo oscuro ¿Cómo puedo ser yo?

Se tomó su cabeza frustrado

Debía ser un error

La silueta era la de el en la oscuridad…pero no podía ser él.

No debía ser el

¿O sí?

.

.

.

Olga despertaba después de un largo sueño, abrió los ojos desubicada mirando un poco alrededor.

Estaba como en una habitación.

En el suelo aparentemente.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?

Se intentó poner de pie pero un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho impidiéndoselo.

-Hola Olga cariño –Susurro un hombre sonriéndole con malicia

-¿Qué…? –Intento moverse pero parecía que había sido esposada

-No te preocupes no te pasara nada

-¿Quién eres?

-Pronto lo sabrás, ahora…debes hacer todo lo que te diga, si no quieres que… -Saco una pistola –Pierda los estribos antes de tiempo

Olga trago en seco.

-Bien –Se acercó con un cuchillo –Le enviaremos a tu padre un hermoso regalo con tu sangre ¿Qué te parece?

Olga no alcanzo a responder por que en ese momento el hombre de cabello grisáceo y de aliento pestilente y algo fornido, le clavó el cuchillo en un brazo haciendo una cortada.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

-Yo…no…no tengo padre

-Y yo no tengo dinero y tu supuesto padre me lo dará

-Yo no creo que te…de…

-Ya veremos cariño.

Olga solo sintió temor mientras el hombre comenzaba a escribir el mensaje para Bob Pataki


	27. CAPITULO 27 FALSEDADES II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento mucho la demora **_

_**pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia **_

_**mil gracias por su paaciencia y sus hermosos comentarios, **_

_**aviso importante: 1 ) los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestro muy querido Craig**_

_**2) la historia me pertenece totalmente a mi y los personajes externos a la serie son totalmente de mi imaginacion **_

_**3) No abandonare, repito No abandonare ninguna de mis historias, por lo que queda prohibido hacer algun duplicado de esta ya que no he abandonado ninguna (asi que favor de no hacerlo)**_

_**4) pronto comenzare a subir mis historias en Ingles, esto ¿porque? bien estoy intentando aprender completamente el idioma, pues espero que este año pueda irme a vivir fuera de la ciudad de mexico, por lo que quizas de prioridad a subirlas en ingles en cuanto empiece por supuesto **_

_**5) disfruten la funcion jeejejeje **_

_**mil gracias **_

_**saludos desde CDMX **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 27 EL CHANTAJE DE LILA II**_

_**OLGA DESAPARECIDA**_

* * *

_**Mientras mirando entre las tinieblas, pensaba en aquellos momentos mágicos **_

_**Es increíble cómo funciona la mente, cuando tienes todo…**_

_**Y no es apreciado en su momento…**_

_**Pero cuando puedes perder todo…**_

_**Es simplemente lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en tu vida, pero que nunca habías visto hasta en ese momento…**_

_**Y entonces…la oscuridad no solo abruma en la visión, si no en tu alma **_

_**Cayendo en la cuenta de que no puedes cambiar ahora el momento y que…puedes ahora si perderlo todo. **_

_**Y la oscuridad de pronto obscurece tu luz lentamente hasta dejar todo en negro. **_

_**O.P.**_

* * *

Helga miraba con dulzura a su amado cabeza de balón quien seguía durmiendo en la cama, ya habían sido varios días en que lo veía cansado y decidía mejor dejarlo descansar más, pero ese día tenían examen…

Suspiro

Seguramente no estaría muy contento

-Arnold –Susurro besándolo en la mejilla

El rubio se movió un poco pero no se despertó

-Mi amor –Acaricio su cara, pero el rubio solamente siguió durmiendo

Helga suspiro un poco frustrada

-Arnold –Lo movió suavemente

Nada

-¡Oh por dios cabeza de balón despierta! –Dijo la rubia exasperándose moviéndolo con más fuerza

-¿Qué…?

Arnold abrió los ojos algo desubicado para después mirar a la rubia -¿Qué pasa Helga?

-¿Cómo que pasa? Es tarde, debemos irnos a la escuela

El rubio comenzó a levantarse aún un poco desubicado, intentaba recordar aquel sueño que había tenido minutos atrás.

Había sido de mil formas raro, pero bueno

Como aquella vez.

La maldita e interminable paradoja de la vida.

Parecía que se reía de él

.

.

.

Lila miraba al rubio con una sonrisa curveada, había estado esperando su próximo encuentro, no era como si realmente deseara estar cerca de Arnold pero sabía que con ello fastidiaría a Helga

Y todo el día había estado ansiosa por ello.

-Hola Arnold –Dijo mirándolo entrar al salón pero su sonrisa desapareció -¿Qué hace él aquí?

Arnold rodo los ojos –Él se encargar de darte lo acordado –Miro a Gerald –Yo no tengo ni quiero nada contigo y si voy a tener que soportar tu chantaje económico lo hare, enviando a Gerald

-Pero…

-¿Acaso no querías el dinero?

Lila se mordió el labio molesta

-Eso creí –Dijo el rubio mirándola con asco –Gerald

-Claro hermano

-Nos vemos

Con ello el rubio salió del salón

-¡Arnold…!

-Bueno Lila aquí está el dinero acordado

Gerald le entrego un sobre

-Esto no era lo…

-Él no quiere nada contigo, date por bien servida –Dijo el moreno mirándola con frialdad –Nos vemos

-Ya verás Arnold –Susurro la pelirroja tomando el dinero

.

.

.

Arnold miraba a la rubia quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida, sonrió tiernamente al verla.

Se veía radiante.

Hermosa.

¿Cómo no amarla?

Suspiro

Se intentó acercar pero en ese momento una pelirroja se interpuso entre ambos, esta le entrego algo.

Se acercó inmediatamente por ello.

-Me acosté con él y ahí están las pruebas

-¡¿Qué demonios te…?!

-Ve el video

-No –Arnold tomo el sobre de las manos de la rubia –Lárgate

-¿Por qué no dejas de mentirle? Hace meses que nos vemos

-¿Arnold?

-Lárgate Lila

-Mira el video Helga, deja de hacerte la idiota, sabes bien que…

-¡Vete ya! –Arnold la empujo –Estoy harto de ti ¡Déjame en paz!

-Arnold –Helga lo tomo del brazo –Basta por favor –Dijo mirándolo con seriedad –Tu y yo hablaremos luego –Miro a Lila quien había tropezado por el empujón –En cuanto a ti…es mejor que me dejes en paz, si no…

-Créeme cariño –Dijo Lila levantándose –Estas más densa de lo que alguna vez fue Arnold. –Le lanzo un beso al rubio –Te espero

-Maldita idiota –Susurro la rubia molesta pero inmediatamente se concentró en el rubio quien le miro con algo de miedo –Ahora si Arnoldo ¿Qué paso?

Era hombre frito ahora sí.

.

.

.

Bob miraba con horror el mensaje que había recibido, sentía sudor frio y más que nada sentía coraje…coraje hacia Miriam, si ella no hubiera dicho ni hecho lo que hizo, Olga aun seguiría con ellos.

Pero ahora…

-Jennifer –Dijo comunicándose con su secretaria

-Si jefe

-Hazme una cita en el banco para esta tarde por favor

-Claro Señor Pataki

Bob miro la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio

-Te voy a regresar a casa, hija

_"Así me cueste la vida"_ pensó mientras tomaba su portafolio.

.

.

.

-¿Y entonces no sabes cómo paso? –Dijo la rubia mirándolo con dolor y duda

Arnold asintió

-Arnold por favor, enserio ¿crees que voy a creerte?

-Deberías creerme

-En el video se ve claro –Dijo con ojos cristalinos

-Por favor…sé que no fue así pero…

-Arnoldo dijiste que no recuerdas

-Estoy seguro que no tuvimos relaciones

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera recuerdas una mierda de que paso ese día.

Helga se puso de pie molesta

-Helga por favor –Sintió que el aire le faltaba

-Nada…será mejor que me vaya

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nuestro matrimonio no va a funcionar

-¿Helga que…?

-Fue todo siempre forzado, tu no me amas y por lo tanto no…no debo atarte…ve con quien tú quieras

-Helga por favor… -Trato de tomar su mano pero la rubia se zafo

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida! –Le lanzo una mirada llena de dolor y odio que lo dejo de momento paralizado

-Helga por… -Siguió intentando que le permitiera hablar pero Helga enfrascada en su enojo no le hizo caso, trato de volver a tomarla pero la rubia no le dio oportunidad de nada mas, salió de la alcoba dejándolo solo.

-¡Demonios! –Mascullo tirando todo lo de su recamara –Helga… -Susurro dejando por primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo que sentía saliera.

Tomo la fotografía de la joven -¿Qué voy a hacer? Sin ti…no…ya no puedo –Susurro quebrándose mientras pensaba en lo que había temido…

Perder a Helga.


	28. CAPITULO 28 UNA COMPLICADA DECISION I

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento mucho la demora pero estuve muy enferma pero aqui estoy y seguire espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo de mi fic **_

_**gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y tambien por seguir leyendo y por su paciencia que me alientan a seguirme escribiendo **_

_**saluldos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 28 MIRIAM PATAKI**

* * *

_**Cuando la vida no es como tú deseas, quedan solamente dos opciones…**_

_**Resignación**_

_**Luchar.**_

_**¿Cuál escogerías? Cuando sientes que no hay nada más por lo que hay que pelear y cuando realmente estas sola.**_

_**M.P.**_

* * *

Nunca fui una mujer que se dejara por algún hombre mandar, simplemente deje llevarme por la corriente ¿Por qué? Es simple y cualquier persona podría hacerlo, solo es fingir y listo, al final todos nos usamos ¿No?

Miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta a una rubia en la oscuridad, atada de las manos y pies sobre un colchón viejo.

-¿Le diste de comer?

-Si señora Pataki

-¿Entonces ella no ha querido comer?

-Exactamente

Miriam suspiro –Estúpida

-¿Quiere que lo intente de nuevo?

-No, eres un inútil

El hombre bajo la mirada algo molesto pero no dijo nada, con el tiempo había aprendido a que hacerle favores a una mujer como la que se encontraba enfrente, consistía en algo muy simple…no contradecirla nunca

-Seguramente ya le llego el mensaje a Bob, en cuanto nos deje el dinero la vamos a tirar afuera de la ciudad, sin hacerle nada ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

-Si señora

-Ahí mismo la veré para continuar mi plan

-Bien

-En cuanto a mi otra hija esperemos que todo vaya como pensé, pero si no te marcare en unos días para darte instrucciones ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

Miriam miro una vez más a Olga antes de dar media vuelta para irse del lugar.

_"Y los hijos también son para utilizarse"_ pensó con una sonrisa torcida.

.

.

.

Helga miraba a su padre quien había subido a decirle que Arnold estaba buscándola. Ella bufo molesta indicándole que le dijera que se fuera pero su padre al parecer no pensaba dejar de insistir en que sea cual fuera el problema lo recibiera.

-Vamos cariño no pudo ser tan malo

Helga sintió un nudo en el estomago

Si supiera

No era mejor que no, sabía que su padre lo mataría.

-No quiero verlo por ahora

-Helga ayer no quise interferir porque aparte de que ya era tarde, yo necesitaba irme temprano hoy, no puedes esconderte además debes ir a la escuela

Helga se puso nerviosa –Hoy…hoy no quería ir

Bob la miro extrañado –No…eso si que no jovencita te vas a la escuela

-Papa hoy no….

-Helga las diferencias que tuvieron Arnold y tú se pueden resolver, toda relación tiene problemas cariño, no puedes huir

-No si no me dejas –Murmuro molesta

-Ya arréglate y apúrate, le diré que te espere en la sala para irse a la escuela

-Papa…

-Nada ahora anda –La tomo de la mano para llevarla cerca del baño –Vamos Helga, no quiero enterarme que no fuiste

-Bien –Respondió molesta

.

.

.

Después de casi 40 minutos la rubia bajo despacio hacia donde se encontraba el rubio esperándola.

Su padre se había ido alrededor de unos diez minutos y la rubia hubiera deseado que se fuera con él, pero era obvio que no pasaría.

-Helga

-No quiero hablar contigo Arnold

-Por favor cariño, necesitamos…

-No me llames así

-Helga yo te… -La rubia lo miro molesta interrumpiéndolo

-No me digas que me amas porque no te voy a creer ¿Crees que amarme es acostarte con otra? Estás mal

-Helga yo no me acosté con Lila con la intención de…

-No me interesa

-¿Y si yo no me acosté con ella? ¿Por qué no me das el privilegio de la duda?

Helga sintió escocer su corazón

¿Y si tenía razón?

-No puedo seguir con esa duda entre nosotros, lo siento

El rubio sintió que el corazón se partía –Por favor amor –Se arrodillo ante ella –Déjame demostrarte el amor que siento por ti y que no…no deseo que no estemos juntos

-Hace unos meses era lo que deseabas

-Pero ya no

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Porque… -Miro a la ojiazul profundamente –Por qué…tú conoces mejor que nadie mi alma y ser…porque son tuyos Helga

Helga le miro con dolor

-Voy a pensarlo por ahora ya vámonos

-No te dejare en paz –Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie para darle un beso suave en la mejilla –Jamás descansare

Helga se sonrojo pero no dijo nada más.

.

.

.

Bob Pataki esperaba con ansias que su hija fuera entregada a cambio del dinero que llevaba ya preparado en el maletín pero no parecía haber alguien cerca de donde lo citaron, sus guardaespaldas tenían la orden de salvar a Olga, y la policía estaba media calle atrás.

Pero no aparecía nadie.

Llego un mensaje

_"Ve a la cafetería de la calle Stanford, solo" _

_"¿Mi hija está ahí?" _

Miraba con ansiedad el celular esperando la respuesta.

_"Si" _

Cambio el maletín por uno que tenía billetes falsos, no podía deshacerse de tanto dinero sin tener realmente a Olga.

En caso de si estar, de cualquier forma la policía entraría en acción, pero el guardaespaldas llevaría ambos maletines. Era mejor así

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la calle, vio la pequeña cafetería, se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Al ingresar vio a una persona con sombrero y lentes obscuros supuso que era a quien buscaba.

-¿Dónde está Olga?

-¿Y mi dinero?

La voz se escuchaba un poco ronca.

-Afuera, listo para cuando me des a Olga

La persona se rio por lo bajo pero trono los dedos. –Sabía que no querrías negocia si no la veías. –Señalo hacia la ventana y ahí estaba un hombre con Olga

-¡Olga!

Intento levantarse para ir pero otro hombre lo detuvo

-¿Mi dinero?

Bob la miro con molestia –Esta afuera.

-Bien…iremos por el

Se levantó para caminar hacia la salida, seguido de Bob.

-Cariño

Olga no lo volteo a ver

-¿Y bien?

-Si –Señalo al guardaespaldas quien también tenía la orden de llama a la policía

Recibió el portafolio y se lo extendió a la persona

Pero antes de soltarlo

-Olga –Susurro alzando la otra mano

La persona rio de nuevo –Como siempre desconfiado

-Solo precavido

Y en ese momento se desato una pequeña guerrilla, de las personas que habían vigilado no solo a Bob si no a la otra persona.

Bob miro a la rubia quien era arrastrada por el hombre que la sujetaba para llevarla al automóvil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ellos, termino de soltar el maletín que forcejeaba con la persona que ya corría despavoridamente hacia un lugar seguro.

Sintió como algo le era clavado al momento de caer sobre el hombre y forcejear con él.

Escucho el grito de Olga y observo como esta forcejeaba también con él, antes de que un balazo le llegara directo al agresor. Provocando el pánico de Olga quien se dejó caer asustada.

No vio más por la inmensa oscuridad que llego.

.

.

.

Helga miraba al rubio quien estaba esperándola en el comedor con su comida favorita y una rosa.

-¿Enserio le perdonaras? –Pregunto Rhonda

-No…no se

-De verdad piénsalo bien amiga –Rhonda suspiro –Mientras decides yo me voy, no quiero ver tu destrucción

-Rhonda –Dijo Phoebe

-Lo siento pero te quiero demasiado como para ver que te lastiman una y otra vez

Helga se sintió mal pero Phoebe puso su mano sobre el hombro –Has lo que tu corazón te diga

Helga le sonrió

-En realidad no sabía ni que quería en ese momento ni su corazón ni ella

-Gracias Phoebe

La asiática sonrió adelantándose hacia la mesa con Gerald cuando un mensaje le llego a la rubia.

_"Lila miente"_

Era un número desconocido pero logro seguramente su objetivo, sembrar mas duda en ella.

¿Qué demonios debía hacer?


	29. CAPITULO 29 UNA COMPLICADA DECISION II

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**les dejo un capitulo mas **_

_**recuerden que los derechos de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen **_

_**la historia es totalmente de mi imaginacion y fuera de la serie. **_

_**gracias nuevamente **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 29 UN TRATO Y UN ALIVIO**

* * *

_**¿Cuándo decides creerle o no a una persona? ¿Cómo saber si es o no la persona indicad? ¿Cómo saber cuando una persona es sincera o no?**_

_**¿Cuándo puedes decidir o juzgar a una persona? ¿Cómo si quiera puedes juzgar a las personas? Al final uno mismo no es quien para juzgar a las personas por sus errores.**_

_**¿Por qué quien es perfecto?**_

_**Nadie**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

No comprendía ¿Quién le mandaría ese mensaje?

¿Debía creerle?

¿Por qué creerle? Al final Arnold había tenido la culpa, pues no debía haberla engañado.

-¿Qué debía hacer?

Suspiro mientras miraba hacia la salida de la escuela, donde Arnold la esperaba, había sido un día largo…demasiado largo

El rumor de que Arnold el buen samaritano le había puesto el cuerno, ya se había expandido por radio pasillo, Rhonda estaba más que furiosa y Phoebe había retirado la palabra al rubio.

-Helga

-Hola –Dijo fríamente la rubia –Debo ir con el ginecólogo

-Lo se Helga, ambos agendamos la cita ¿Recuerdas?

-Como sea

-¿Vamos?

-¿El trabajo?

-Pedí permiso por supuesto

-Bien –Dijo malhumorada subiendo al automóvil pero en ese momento llego una llamada inesperada y dolorosa.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que fallo? –Pregunto molesta la rubia mirando al joven que estaba frente a ella

-Lo siento pero es que Bob Pataki llego con policías y guardaespaldas y un maletín falso además

-¿Y no pudiste darte cuenta desde antes?

-Señora Pataki no se pudo y casi nos agarran

-¡Idiotas! –Grito Miriam pegándole a uno de ellos

-Calma cariño

-Dijiste que eran expertos

-Siempre pueden fallar son humanos no robots cariño

-¡Mátalos!

-No se puede cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos –Miro a los dos rubios –Ustedes aquí se quedan

-Pero…

-Nada, aquí se quedan primo

Wolfang miro con molestia al hombre pero Edwin lo detuvo para que no se fuera sobre de él.

-Vámonos –Dijo el hombre tomando de la mano a la rubia quien miraba con desprecio a los dos rubios.

-Malditos –Mascullo Wolfang por lo bajo

No habían obtenido nada y solamente quedarían a merced de la policía si permanecían ahí.

.

.

.

Olga miraba al suelo sin decir ni una palabra mientras esperaba con tranquilidad en el hospital por alguna señal de quien dio la vida por ella, ese hombre que no era su padre…no era su padre biológico pero acababa de demostrar que era mas que eso…mas que un simple padre…o bueno eso pensaba.

Fue un gran ser humano

El mejor padre sustituto que pudo tener

No la abandono

Como seguramente lo hizo el suyo

Se sentía mal

Confundida

Enojada

Destrozada

¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

¿Cómo debía reaccionar con él?

¿Por qué todo debía ser así?

Demonios

Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que ya no sabía ni que debía sentir o no.

En ese momento llego Helga seguida por Arnold, su pequeña hermana se veía ya con una voluminosa pancita debido al embarazo, sintió emoción pero a su vez dolor.

Al final todo había intentado hacerlo por ella y al final resulto que su padre quiso quedarse con ella porque ella si era su hija

Dolor.

-Olga

La pequeña rubia se acercó seguramente para preguntarle ¿Qué paso?

¿Cómo decirle o como siquiera no culparla?

Era imposible.

-Olga ¿Qué demonios paso?

Y entonces al mirarla

El dolor regreso

-Todo es tu culpa

Ya lo había dicho

-¿Qué?

-Si no hubieras salido con este estúpido embarazo, nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo es tu culpa, siempre ha sido tu culpa

Helga sintió como sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas

Arnold la tomo del brazo para hacerla un poco hacia atrás de el –No le hables así Olga

-Tú ni te metas que también eres tan culpable como ella

-Tu hermana ya está bastante angustiada por tu padre no la mortifiques mas ¿Qué no ves que está embarazada?

-Creme que lo sé –Miro de nuevo a la rubia con odio –Por eso es su culpa que….papa este al borde de la muerte

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al nombrarlo de ese modo

-Olga –Susurro la rubia sin saber ¿Por qué su hermana se puso así con ella?

-Te odio Helga

Helga sintió que le faltaba el aire, intento tocar a Olga cuando esta se movió pero la rubia hizo un movimiento brusco para que esta no alcanzara a tocarla.

No comprendía

-Si tu no estuvieras, mis papas seguirían juntos

-Olga ya basta –Dijo el rubio molesto –Vamos Helga, no tienes porque escuchar esto –La abrazo como en un intento de protegerla, ella solo se dejó hacer por el rubio

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho

No solo el hecho de que su padre estaba grave en el quirófano, sino que también algo se quebró entre Olga y ella.

Y no sabía si podría repararlo en algún momento

Olga la odiaba

Pensó que ella odiaba a su hermana pero ahora…

Fue una tonta al haber pensado eso

Que idiota

No sabía cuanto la amaba hasta en ese momento que irónicamente la sintió tan lejana y perdida.

Y no sabia como curar la herida

Porque…¿Cómo curar lo que ni siquiera sabes que provocaste?

¿Cómo ayudarla a sanar si no sabes que es lo que debes sanar?

Ni la razón

Ahora si que estaba peor que antes.


	30. CAPITULO 30 DESUNION DE HERMANAS I

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores **

**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic espero que les gust e**

**gracias por su paciencia y sus hermosos reviews :D **

**espero les siga gustando **

**saludos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 30 LA LUNA LO ES TODO AHORA**

**MIRIAM PATAKI REGRESA I**

* * *

**_¿Cómo llega a ser el odio? ¿El amor es odio? ¿El amor puede ser de la misma intensidad que el odio? ¿Cómo llegamos a odiar a quien amamos?_**

**_El odio y el amor es un sentimiento igual de intensidad pero con un abismo entre ambas, son totalmente opuestas hacia dónde va dirigido, una es totalmente amor, emoción, cariño y paz, esa paz que transmite el sentirse amado y amar, mientras que el odio es totalmente lo opuesto a todo pero con la misma intensidad con la que se ama._**

**_Y cuando la vida no podía ser menos complicada, la tormenta llega a demostrar lo imponente que puede ser la tempestad._**

**_H.G.P_**

* * *

La rubia se abrazaba fuertemente al rubio quien le brindaba la calidez que realmente necesitaba en ese momento, su padre estaba en terapia intensiva y no se sabia realmente que podría pasar.

_"Todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras existido ellos nunca se hubieran separado" _

Esas palabras retumbaban mil veces en su mente de la rubia, atormentándola

Se sentía terrible

¿Qué si era verdad?

-Helga

La rubia le miro con una profunda tristeza

-¿No estarás tomando enserio lo que dijo Olga verdad? –Sintió dolor al mirarla de esa forma

-Es que…

-Helga nada de lo que dijo es verdad, esta molesta y asustada nada más

-Pero…

-Tu papa te ama

Helga bajo la mirada

-Pero Miriam no, nunca lo hizo ¿Qué tal si tiene razón? Puede ser que si yo no hubiera existido nunca, ellos estarían juntos y felices como una familia

Arnold tomo su mano y levanto el mentón de la rubia para que le mirara –Helga por favor, tus padres no se aman desde hace años, si ellos no te hubieran tenido, Bob estaría muy solo porque seguramente se hubiera separado de tu madre y Olga por no dejarla sola con el problema del alcohol se hubiera ido con ella como lo hizo, y tu padre quien sabe como estaría

-Seguro no al borde de la muerte como ahora

-Helga esto no es tu culpa, ni siquiera sabemos que paso

Helga sollozo un poco más abrazándose a él, Arnold simplemente la acobijo para que dejara de sentirse como se sentía.

-Helga si tú no existieras –La abrazo más fuerte -¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Cómo crees que podría vivir sin ti?

Helga lo miro sorprendida

-No deberías pensar cosas que no tienen caso y que solo te dijo por lastimarte, piensa en mí y en… -Tomo su vientre –Nuestros hijos, si tu no existieras nada de esto seria y ellos no existirían.

Helga poso su mano sobre la de su esposo intentando pensar en eso

Arnold tenía razón

En ese momento el doctor salió con un agente de la policía.

-Familiares de Bob Pataki

Los rubios se acercaron inmediatamente al igual que Olga.

.

.

.

Miriam miraba con molestia hacia la casa de huéspedes, no podía creer que fuera hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Pero todo tenia que ser de ese modo, todo debía ser como lo había planeado

-Buenas tardes –Saludo fríamente cuando Phill abrió la puerta

-Buenas tardes señora Pataki que sorpresa

-Si –Sonrió falsamente la rubia mientras ingresaba sin ser invitada

-¿Señora Pataki?

-No tengo tiempo para formalidades –Le respondió a Stella quien la miraba desde las escaleras

-¿Para que vino? –Pregunto Phill acercándose algo molesto por la actitud que tuvo con su nuera

-A que dejen en paz a Helga

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Stella

-Pediremos la anulación del matrimonio de nuestros hijos, Helga no puede estar con un don nadie muerto de hambre como lo es Arnold

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a…?! –Stella iba a acercase pero Phill la detuvo

-Es la verdad, si Bob muere, Helga será su única heredera y no permitiré que se lo de todo a alguien como su hijo, seguramente él la embarazo por eso, como no tiene nada

-Arnold no es así y…

-No me importa, ya les dije

-Helga no aceptara eso –Intervino Phill mirándola con odio –Que tristeza ver que solamente le importa el dinero

Miriam rio -¿A quien no? Solamente alguien que no tiene nada más que una casa de huéspedes que se cae a pedazos puede decir eso –Se acercó a Phill –Pero tiene razón, por lo que les diré lo siguiente, si hacen que Arnold deje a Helga sin que yo meta mis manos en ese asunto, Helga no sufrirá tanto pero si no lo hacen, me encargare de que aparte de que Helga no reciba nada, les hare la vida imposible a todos

-¿Y cómo hará eso? –Miles iba entrando a la casa

-Como ya lo estoy haciendo –Dijo Miriam sonriendo por lo bajo –Tienen dos días para decidir ¿Qué será lo que harán? –Saco una pistola y la dirigió hacia Phill

-¡No!

Un disparo se escuchó en toda la casa mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

.

.

.

Helga miraba con tristeza a su padre quien había sido trasladado a una habitación, estaba en coma y los doctores no le daban muchas esperanzas, pues la operación había sido muy delicada.

Pero debía confiar.

Además tenia que ser fuerte por su padre, por sus hijos e incluso por Arnold.

-Papa –Susurro acercándose un poco a la cama –Papi

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Helga miro hacia donde provenía la voz era de su hermana

-Olga por favor…

-Vete Helga, no quiero verte y tampoco es bueno que aflijas a nuestro padre con tus lloriqueos

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Helga mirándola con molestia -¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Por favor Helga, haz hecho de todo –La tomo del brazo para sacarla de la habitación

-¿Qué?

-¿Se te olvidan todas las veces que yo intente acercarme a ti y tu me rechazaste diciéndome que me alejara de ti? Eso es algo de lo que me dañaste, lo otro es que por tu culpa mis padres no están juntos, porque te quejabas todo el tiempo de que supuestamente no había comida y que nuestra madre era alcohólica

-Lo es

-Y además no conforme con eso, quisiste ir a una jungla donde casi nos matan todo por un idiota niño que jamás supo valorarte y de ahí provocaste todo

-El divorcio de nuestros padres ya era un hecho desde que Bob perdió dinero en todo lo de Industrias Futuro

-Por favor Helga, además también te odio porque tu tienes algo que yo no tengo

-¡¿Qué Olga?! Dios todos te aman siempre ¿Qué es lo que tengo solo para mí?

-Amor –Miro al rubio que se acercaba rápidamente –Y un padre

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sin comprender la rubia

-Un padre que no mereces

-No te entiend…

-Yo no soy hija de Bob Pataki, pero si quieres compensar algo –La empujo, Arnold la tomo inmediatamente y la alejo de Olga –Lárgate

-Olga…

-Vete y déjanos en paz, como siempre debió ser

-Pero…

-Eres producto de algo que nunca fue, producto del compromiso y no de amor como lo fui yo, si quieres compensar el daño que me has hecho porque si yo me fui con Miriam fue por ti, pero ahora es tu turno, déjame con Bob yo lo cuidare, solo lárgate

-Olga no lo…

-Vete

-¿Qué no entiendes Helga? –Miriam apareció detrás de Olga –Vete

Olga miro a Miriam un segundo para después mirar a Helga, a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Arnold la tomo del brazo –Vámonos luego volvemos

-No se molesten –Dijo Miriam mirando al rubio con molestia –Te deje un recado en la casa de huéspedes y no vuelvan a mi casa, luego pasare yo.

Helga la observo con enojo e impotencia mientras fue arrastrada por su esposo pero una vez fuera de la vista de su madre y hermana, Helga sucumbió a la obscuridad.


End file.
